Can't Be Love
by ichizenkaze
Summary: Zelo membenci korea, namun seseorang membuatnya menyukai korea kembali. Terjebak dalam hatinya sendiri. Triangle Love. Kejadian masa lalu membuka kenangan pahit Jung Daehyun. DaeLo HEREEE. DAEHYUN X ZELO, slight BangHim. HunHan,HunLo and JongJae RnR juseyoooo.. CHAP 7 UPDATEE
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Can't Be Love

Author : Han NN

Cast : Choi Jun Hong A.K.A Zelo

Jung Daehyun A.K.A Daehyun

Bang Yongguk

Kim Himchan

Other cast coming soon..

Genre : romance, familly, a little bit sad

Desclaimare : Zelo milik Daehyun, Daehyun milik saya. Yongguk milik Himchan, Himchan milik saya. Ini FF murni milik saya, maaf jika ada kesamaan. Tapi sumpah. Aku ga Copy Paste.

Warning : masih penuh dengan Typo dan agak sedikit engga EYD *banyak malah* BOYXBOY, SHONEN-AI.

Ini adalah fanfiction DaeZel pertama yang aku buat. Lagi suka banget nih sama couple B.A.P semogaaa sukaaaa...

Summary : Zelo membenci korea, namun seseorang membuatnya menyukai korea kembali. Terjebak dalam hatinya sendiri. Triangle Love. Kejadian masa lalu membuka kenangan pahit Jung Daehyun. Daezel HEREEE. DAEHYUN X ZELO, slight BangHim. RnR juseyoooo..

Happy Reading

"aku tidak mau hyung"

Jerit pemuda manis berkulit seputih susu yang nampak sangat menawan, gores kesempurnaannya dipadukan oleh rambut biru kelam yang semakin menambah nilai kemanisan dalam iris coklat kelamnya.

Sosok pemuda didepannya menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Tersenyum dengan elegan sambil melipat kedua tangan kekar yang terbungkus kemeja putih itu didepan dada. Menikmati bagaimana pemuda manis didepannya mengerutkan kening karena kesal.

"Hey.. apa kau tidak merindukan korea?" tanyanya dengan senyuman.

Sang pemuda manis menggelengkan kepala dengan cepat. memaksakan kehendak memang bukan sifatnya. Namun kali ini, dia sangat ingin membantah keinginan sang kakak. Dia bersikeras. Dia menolak dengan segenap rasa segan yang ada untuk sang kakak.

"ayolah, Junghong.. kau tidak cocok tinggal disini" ucap tenang pemuda bergaris rahang tegas itu. menarik sudut bibirnya hingga ketegasan dalam mata kelamnya sedikit terhapuskan.

"siapa bilang? Aku sangat suka tinggal disini. Hyung.. aku mohon.. jangan asingkan aku ke korea" si manis merengek sambil mengatupkan telapak tangannya. dia memohon kali ini pada sang kakak. Sungguh. Ini sangat bukan dirinya.

Terkekeh kecil mendengar kosakata sang adik yang terlalu berlebihan. Asingkan? Seperti buronan saja.

"aku tidak mengasingkan mu. hanya saja.." memotong perkataannya untuk mengambil selembar kertas yang terletak di meja kecil dihadapannya. "ini menjadi bukti jika kau tidak cocok disini"

Zelo. Pemuda manis itu terdiam. matanya memandang kertas dalam genggaman tangan kakaknya. Ya.. tentu saja dia isi kertas yang kini telah diletakkan kembali oleh sang kakak pada meja kecil. Ini catatan. Catatan dari pihak sekolahnya tentang dia. Tentangnya..

"2 kali berkelahi. 3 kali berbuat kenakalan pada guru. Dan.. apa ini? 30 kali tidak mengikuti pelajaran" suara sang kakak menaik. Memijit pelan pelipisnya.

"apa yang kau fikirkan saat kau berbuat semacam itu?" tanya sang kakak dengan penekanan.

Yongguk tidak pernah sedikitpun membentak Zelo. Dia sangat menyayangi sang adik hingga tanpa dia sadari rasa sayangnya terlalu berlebihan. Terlalu memanjakan pemuda manis yang selalu bisa membuatnya luluh. Terlalu banyak mengatakan 'Iya' dan 'baiklah' setiap kali sang adik merengek sesuatu padanya.

"aku hanya.. bosan" lirih Zelo sambil menundukkan kepalanya sedikit.

Tidak. jangan nangis bodoh. Rutuknya saat dirasakan rasa panas pada bagian matanya.

Yongguk menarik nafas panjang. tidak kuat menatap mata bersinar sang adik yang kini meredup. Andai saja.. andai saja kehadiran sang mama ada saat ini, mungkin adik manisnya tak akan berubah menjadi sosok yang tak dikenalinya.

Zelo masih tetaplah Zelo. Yang suka merengek atau memakai wajah manisnya untuk membujuk Yongguk. Yang masih memakai nada menggememaskan saat Yongguk memanggilnya untuk makan. Yang masih tidak suka mandi pagi dengan air dingin dan dengan kekuatan wajah manisnya meminta kakak satu-satunya ini bangun dari tidurnya dan menyiapkan air hangat untuknya. Walaupun saat itu Yongguk baru tidur selama 2 jam.

Tapi sosok itu mulai berbeda. Matanya yang bersinar kadang hanya menampakkan sinarnya saja tanpa kehangatan. Tanpa kehidupan, walau sering berlaku menggemaskan sosok Zelo tidak lagi seperti dulu. Kadang, Zelo pulang dengan baju kotor dan berpenampilan kusut. Dan bahkan, Yongguk pernah melihat lebam yang menggores wajah putih sang adik. Membuatnya menyadari.. jika sang adik telah merubah pikirannya tentang dunia.

Yongguk menggigit bibirnya, merasa cemas jika sang adik akan menangis saat ini juga.

"aku janji tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu lagi" suaranya terdengar pelan dan sangat menggemaskan.

Ingin sekali menuruti keinginan sang adik. Namun Yongguk harus tegas saat ini. demi Zelo.. demi masa depannya..

"tidak. keputusan ku sudah bulat. Kau harus ke korea besok" ucapnya tegas.

Kepala sang adik mendongak. Menatap sang kakak dengan sedih. Pancaran matanya menandakan jika dia sangat tidak menyukai keputusan kakaknya itu. membuka mulutnya untuk membantah namun mengatupkannya lagi. dia tahu, Yongguk ingin yang terbaik untuk dirinya kini.

Namun.. jangan salahkan dia.. salahkan kedua orang tuanya yang telah membuatnya seperti ini. yang membuatnya terasa terbuang dan tak ada panutan. Yongguk memang ada, namun itu tidak cukup. Zelo butuh sosok orang tua. Dia hanyalah seorang anak SMA berumur 17 tahun yang kini tengah membutuhkan bimbingan orangtua. Namun sayangnya..

Dia tidak pernah mendapatkannya.. sosok mereka hanya akan menjadi bayangan dan tak akan nyata..

"tapi hyung.."

"ku mohon.. sekali ini turuti keinginan ku. percayalah.. kau akan suka di korea" potong Yongguk.

Mengatupkan bibirnya dan mengangguk samar. Merasakan rasa kesal terpendam dalam hatinya. dan lagi.. dia tidak bisa menolak keinginan Yongguk. Membalikkan tubuhnya tanpa sedikitpun berucap pada sang kakak yang hanya bisa menatap kepergiannya dengan pilu.

Korea dulu adalah tempat tinggal mereka. sebelum Yongguk membawa Zelo ke amerika. Korea dulu adalah kenangan terindah..

Namun kini keindahan korea telah merobek hati sang adik dan dirinya.

Korea telah menjadi neraka dimana dulu tempat itu adalah surga..

:

:

:

"bermasalah dengan Junghong?"

Tanya pemuda manis bersurai merah kelam itu. mendudukkan tubuhnya disamping pemuda tegap yang kini tengah menatap kosong pada titik fokusnya.

Menepuk pelan bahu lebar sang pemuda. Membuat pemuda itu menolehkan kepalanya karena terkejut.

"hime.. kau membuatku terkejut" ucapnya dengan suara berat khas miliknya.

Himchan. Pemuda itu tersenyum. menampakkan berkali lipat kemanisan yang menguar dan membuat Yongguk –pemuda didepannya- memandang tak berkedip.

"ada apa lagi dengan Junghong?" tanya Himchan sambil mengambil jemari Yongguk dan menggenggamnya erat.

Merasakan debaran pada hatinya tak berhenti dan semakin menguat, Yongguk meremas erat jemari lembut sang kekasih. Hanya pada Himchan-lah Yongguk bisa berbagi segala perasaannya. Betapa lelahnya dia. Betapa marahnya dia. Betapa dia ingin menghancurkan apa saja saat emosi melandanya.

"hanya masalah kelakukannya. Aku memintanya untuk pergi ke korea" jawab Yongguk sambil tersenyum hangat.

Senyuman yang tak akan Yongguk tampilkan pada orang lain. Senyuman yang hanya terbentuk pada sosok didepannya.

"korea? Apakah itu tidak berlebihan?" tanya Himchan dengan nada khawatir. Ya. Bagaimanpun dia tahu bagaimana bencinya Zelo pada negara dimana dia lahir itu.

"apakah menurut mu itu berlebihan?" tanya Yongguk sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya pada sofa.

Himchan mengerti ada nada ragu pada ucapan sang kekasih. Tersenyum, mengusap lembut pipi pemuda berahang tegas itu.

"hanya fikirkan apa yang terbaik untuk Junghong. Bagaimanapun sekarang ini kau lah panutannya." Ucap Himchan.

Tersenyum kecil, menegakkan tubuhnya dan mencubit kecil hidung Himchan.

"aku rasa ini yang terbaik. Dia tidak bisa terus menerus berlari pada rasa takutnya" terang Yongguk.

Tersenyum, memeluk pemuda itu dengan lembut. Himchan mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Yongguk.

"begitupun kau. Kau juga harus bisa mengalahkan rasa takut mu akan korea" bisik Himchan.

Yongguk mematung. Merasakan tubuhnya menegang. Ada dua hal yang membuat Yongguk begitu takut untuk menapaki langkahnya di korea. Pertama, orang tuanya. Dan yang kedua, pemuda itu.. mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh sang kekasih.

Pemuda itu.. pemuda itu..

:

:

:

:

Korea

Jung Daehyun memakai jaketnya. Mengambil topi berwarna hitam dan memakainya dengan cepat. menekan perutnya karena rasa lapar yang sedari terus menggerogoti perutnya. Ini salahnya. Tidak makan selama 2 hari. bukan. Bukan dikarenakan dia tidak mempunyai uang untuk membeli makanan. Hanya saja, dia kehilangan nafsu makan setelah salah satu teman kuliahnya menyebut kembali sosok manis yang dengan sekuat tenaga deahyun lupakan.

Merutuk pelan, kenapa dia menjadi lemah seperti ini? menekan jemarinya pada kenop pintu dan membukanya kasar.

Daehyun memasukkan kartu pengaman kamar apartemennya sambil bergumam, seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

Daehyun membalikkan tubuhnya. Menatap pemuda berwajah putih, sangat putih dengan rambut biru kelam yang membuatnya terlihat sangat manis.

"kamar nomor 782 dimana?"

Tanpa sapaan. Tanpa basa-basi. Pemuda itu bertanya. Daehyun memandang tajam pada pemuda itu. tidak tahu sopan santun. Gumamnya.

Pemuda manis itu memakai baju berwarna purtih dengan kerah V-neck, menutupi ketipisan bahan sang baju dengan sweater berwarna biru lembut yang sangat cocok dengan rambutnya. Jarang ada pemuda di korea yang mengecat rambutnya dengan warna yang mencolok seperti ini, kecuali beberapa artis. Memakai jeans yang membalut indah kaki jenjangnya. Pemuda ini lebih tinggi darinya. Namun dilihat dari wajahnya, Daehyun yakin jika pemuda ini lebih muda darinya.

"Hey.."

Ucapnya sambil mengibaskan tanganya diwajah Daehyun. Sedikit tersentak. Daehyun memasang kembali wajah dinginnya.

"lantai 3" jawabnya dan langsung pergi meninggalkan pemuda itu.

"TERIMAKASIH, HYUNG"

Terdengar nada melengking yang mengudara.

Sudah kuduga, dia lebih muda.. gumam Daehyun.

TBC or Del?

RnR juseyooooo


	2. Can't Be Love

Author : Han NN

Tittle : Can't Be Love

Cast : Jung Daehyun / Choi Junhong A.K.A Zelo

Other cast coming soon

Genre: romance, sad, drama, dill

Desclaimare : zelo milik daehyun, daehyun milik saya. Yongguk milik himchan, himchan milik saya.

Warning : masih penuh dengan Typo dan agak sedikit engga EYD *banyak malah* BOYXBOY, SHONEN-AI.

Ini adalah fanfiction DaeZel pertama yang aku buat. Lagi suka banget nih sama couple B.A.P semogaaa sukaaa... terimakasih yang sebesar besarnya untuk yang udah review. Cium satu satu :*

Summary : Zelo membenci korea, namun seseorang membuatnya menyukai korea kembali. Terjebak dalam hatinya sendiri. Triangle Love. Kejadian masa lalu membuka kenangan pahit Jung Daehyun.

:

:

:

Happy Reading..

:

:

:

Zelo melempar ransel yang menggantung dipundaknya. Merebahkan tubuhnya pada sofa berwarna coklat lembut. Matanya menatap kearah sekitar tempatnya kini akan tinggal. Kakaknya memang tidak ingin dia kekurangan satupun. Bisa dibilang, apartemen ini terlalu mewah untuk ukuran remaja seusianya. Menghembuskan nafas panjang. dia sangat lelah saat ini. jetlag membuat perutnya mual.

"aku butuh tidur" gumamnya sambil menegakkan tubuh dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Esok hari masih menunggunya. Kembali pada kesibukan yang dulu pernah dia alami. Kembali bersekolah dengan seragam yang rapi dan tak bebas seperti di amerika. Kembali mempunyai kawan yang pastinya kehidupan bergaulnya sangat berbeda dengan di amerika. Dia terlalu betah dengan amerika. Dengan segala gaya remaja disana, dengan segala ucapan bebas yang bisa dikeluarkannya disana. Dan lagipula, lidahnya agak kaku kembali berbicara menggunakan bahasa korea.

Membanting tubuhnya keras pada tempat tidur. Memejamkan matanya. Namun sesaat fikirannya terulang pada sosok pemuda dengan wajah dingin yang dia temui di dilantai bawah. Entah, ia seakan mengenal pemuda itu. wajahnya tidak asing.

Rasa lelah menguasainya dengan cepat. tak sampai 1 menit kemudian. Kelopak matanya tertutup..

:

:

:

:

Getaran terus menerus mengganggu acara tidurnya. Merogoh saku celana karena dia tidak sempat berganti baju semalam. Mengeluarkan ponselnya yang terus bergetar. Menyipit menahan kantuk.

'Himchan Nuna Calling'

Mengerang sebelum menempelkan ponselnya pada telinga. Membaringkan tubuhnya dan mendengar suara melengking himchan diujung sana.

'pasti kau belum bangun. Choi Junhong.. ini sudah hampir jam 6 pagi'

"aku tahu nuna. Dan aku masih mengantuk. Dua belas jam perjalan menuju korea itu tidak mudah" bela Zelo sambil menggapai-gapai bantal dan memeluknya erat.

'berhenti memanggil ku nuna. Aku ini namja. Cepat bangun dan segera berangkat sekolah' decakan kesal terdengar dengan jelas oleh telinga Zelo. Menahan tawa sesaat. jangan salahkan dirinya karena dia memanggil himchan dengan sebutan nuna. Salahkan wajah himchan yang menurut Zelo sangat manis *ga nyadar kalo sendirinya juga gitu*

"baiklah nuna~" jawabnya dengan nada menggemaskan.

"astaga, jangan gunakan nada itu. sial, aku tidak bisa memarahi mu lagi kini. sekarang cepat bangun'

Zelo tertawa. Memutuskan hubungan telponnya dan beranjak bangun. Menatap sinar matahari yang menyinar wajahnya dengan hangat.

Sesaat dia merasa rindu pada kehangatan pagi korea. Merasakan luapan hangat mengali perlahan pada hatinya. Zelo menggeleng lemah, menguatkan hatinya, rasa benci menguasainya dengan cepat, menyampirkan selimutnya dan segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

Hari pertama kesekolah..

:

:

:

Daehyun meminum kopi dengan perlahan. matanya tak lepas dari koran dihadapannya. Sekedar mengusir kepenatan pagi sebelum dia berangkat menuju universitasnya. Dan dia merasa bosan karena berita yang terpampang hanya itu-itu saja. melempar koran itu dan lebih memilih meminum kopinya dengan seksama.

Menyilangkan kedua kakinya. Suasana lobi apartemennya nampak lengang. Melihat jam tangannya sesaat. jam 06.15. Ini sudah siang. Daehyun ada kelas jam 7, namun dia sudah siap-siap dari jam 5 pagi dan segera turun ke lobi untuk memesan kopi pada jam 6.

Ini hanya dikarenakan dia tidak bisa tidur. Setelah 1 tahun dia bisa tidur tenang, kini dia harus kembali merasakan rasanya tidak bisa tidur. Butuh waktu 5 tahun bagi Daehyun melupakan masa lalunya. 5 tahun dengan tidur yang selalu dibayangi oleh wajah manisnya. 5 tahun dengan tidur ditemani rasa sesak pada dadanya.

Lagi. sesaknya kembali. Membuat nafasnya tercekat seketika.

Daehyun menerawang sesaat. sebelum sebuah suara membangunkannya.

"ajusshi kopi mu tumpah"

Kesadarannya kembali, merasakan rasa panas merambat pada kakinya. Tangannya mengibas-ngibaskan rasa panas yang membakar kulitnya. Sebuah uluran tangan membuatnya terdiam sesaat.

Melihat dengan jelas tangan berkulit putih yang seakan pecah bila dia sentuh. Jemarinya memegang sebuah sapu tangan berwarna biru muda dengan gambar kelinci disalah satu sudutnya.

"pakai sapu tangan ku saja. nanti tangan mu bisa kotor" ucapnya sambil mengulurkan lebih dekat tangannya.

Mengambilnya dengan canggung, dan entah mengapa Daehyun tidak berani untuk mengangkat wajahnya. Entah, dia hanya takut memandang wajahnya.

"aku pergi dulu ajusshi. Jangan lupa kembalikan sapu tangan ku" ucapnya sambil berdiri dan mulai berlari.

Daehyun mendongakkan kepalanya. Menatap punggung seorang pemuda yang memakai seragam sekolah. Rambut birunya membuat Daehyun tak sadar jika dia menarik sudut bibirnya. pemuda itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum. terasa seperti semuanya bergarak dengan perlahan. saat wajah tinggi pemuda itu tersinari matahari pagi dibelakangnya. tangannya meremas kuat sapu tangan milik pemuda berambut biru itu.

"bocah itu lagi ternyata. Eh.. tadi dia memanggil ku apa?"

Daehyun mengerutkan keningnya.

.. ajusshi?" gumamnya geli

:

:

:

"ada apa dengan hari ini? Seorang Jung Daehyun kini sedang tersenyum di pagi hari"

Ucap Youngjae sambil melempar tasnya ke arah bangku tepat disebelah Daehyun. Daehyun mendorong keras tas Youngjae hingga terjatuh.

"Ya. Apa yang kau lakukan?" jerit Youngjae sambil mengambil tasnya dan kembali meletakkannya.

Dengan acuh mengangkat bahunya membuat Youngjae berdecak tak mengerti.

"setelah sekian lama, baru kali ini aku kembali melihat senyum mu. apa yang terjadi? Kau menang undian?" tanya Youngjae sambil terkekeh.

Tersenyum sangat hangat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Youngjae membuat Youngjae sedikit merinding akibatnya.

"oke. itu terlihat menyeramkan. Ayo ceritakan pada ku" desak Youngjae

Terdiam sesaat. mengulum senyum sambil memutar-mutar pena dengan jemarinya.

"hanya merasakan lebih baik dari hari-hari kemarin" jawabnya singkat.

Youngjae menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Terlalu mengenal sosok disampingnya hingga dia merasakan hal berbeda yang terlihat pada sinar matanya. Mata yang biasanya dingin seakan tak tersentuh, mata yang beku seakan tak ada kehidupan. Kini, mata itu terlihat berbeda. Ada cahaya yang menyelimutinya. Cahaya yang sama dengan 5 tahun yang lalu.

Memilih untuk diam dan tidak menggubris rasa penasarannya, membuka tasnya dan mengambil sebuah buku yang cukup tebal.

"senang melihat mu tersenyum kembali, walau aku tidak tahu dengan jelas apa yang membuat mu tersenyum seperti ini. hanya saja, yah.. aku senang melihatnya" ucapnya sambil memfokuskan matanya untuk membaca buku didepannya.

Youngjae benar. Dia bahkan lupa bagaimana caranya tersenyum selama hampir 5 tahun ini. namun senyumannya kembali, hanya dengan menatap punggung pemuda itu. masih teringat dengan jelas wajah manis yang kemarin sore dia perhatikan.

Wajah manis yang kini membuatnya tersenyum. nada menggemaskan yang keluar dari sela bibirnya. panggilan lucunya pada Daehyun.

"Jung Daehyun hentikan senyuman mu"

Dan Daehyun hanya bisa terkikik mendengarnya.

:

:

:

"Choi Junhong imnida. Tapi kalian bisa memanggil ku Zelo. Mohon bantuannya" ucapnya sambil membungkukkan tubuh pada 29 remaja yang mengenakan seragam serupa dengannya.

Mengambil tempat duduk agak dibelakang karena postur tubuhnya yang memang tinggi. Tersenyum pada seorang pemuda disampingnya.

"Oh Sehun"

Jemarinya terulur, dan dengan senyuman Zelo membalas uluran tangan itu.

"Zelo" ucapnya singkat. Memutuskan kontak fisik yang terjadi dan lebih memutuskan untuk mengenal lebih jauh teman barunya saat istirahat tiba.

Zelo memutar kepalanya ke arah depan. Memperhatikan penjelasan guru didepan kelasnya. Dia tidak tahu, jika diam-diam pemuda disampingnya meliriknya sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

:

:

:

Daehyun terdiam didepan pintu lift. Bimbang antara masuk kedalamnya dan memencet tombol lantai 3, atau kembali ke kamarnya dan terdiam diri memikirkan pemuda manis itu. mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Mengapa dia bisa seperti ini?

TING

Pintu lift didepannya terbuka lebar. Sepi. Tak ada satupun orang didalamnya. Dengan langkah ragu, dia masuk kedalam ruangan sempit itu. dan dengan tangan bergetar menekan angka 3.

Jarum jam pada jam tangan ditangannya sudah menunjukkan pukul 23.30. apakah tidak apa-apa bertamu semalam ini? namun segera kepalanya menggeleng pelan. Daripada dia tidak bisa tidur.

Daehyun mendongakkan kepalanya. Berfikir apa yang nanti dia akan ucapkan saat bertemu pada pemuda itu. namanya saja dia tidak tahu.

'hey.. aku pemuda yang tadi menumpahkan kopi ke celananya sendiri. ini sapu tangan mu'

:

:

'nama ku Daehyun. Siapa nama mu? ini sapu tangan mu. terimakasih'

:

:

'kau masih ingat pada ku? pemuda yang tadi pagi kau panggil ajusshi?'

:

:

Menggelengkan kepalanya saat fikirannya sudah mulai terasa tidak beres. Dia tidak tahu jika sampai pada lantai 3 bisa secepat ini. merasakan pintu lift dihadapannya terbuka. Daehyun membelalakkan matanya saat melihat sosok itu berdiri tepat dihadapannya.

Pemuda dengan rambut biru kelamnya. Memasuki lift yang sama dengannya. Dan Daehyun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain diam. Sesaat jemarinya terasa dingin dengan degup jantung yang tidak biasa.

Merasakan hembusan angin pelan saat tubuh pemuda itu berdiri sempurna disampingnya. harum perfum yang dipakainya menguar pada indra penciumannya. Melihat dengan jelas tangan putih yang tak tergores apapun terulur untuk menekan tombol yang tak jauh darinya.

Lantai dasar. Pemuda itu hendak kelantai dasar. Dan diam menyelimuti keduanya. Ini terasa canggung. Daehyun bingung dia harus berbuat apa.

Mengembalikkan sapu tangannya saat ini juga kah?

Namun dari ekspresi yang tampak pada wajah pemuda itu , dia tidak menampakkan jika pemuda itu mengenalnya. Ragu sesaat. apakah pemuda ini lupa pada wajah tampannya?

"ajusshi. Menurut mu adakah restoran yang menjual makanan tengah malam seperti ini?"

Suara itu mengudara, memecahkan kesunyian yang mendebarkan bagi Daehyun.

"a-ada, tentu saja"

Kenapa suaranya nampak sangat memalukan? Rutuknya

"really? Wow.. i'm very hungry right now" gumam pemuda itu sambil memegang perutnya.

Daehyun melirik sesaat. menatap wajah putih yang nampak sangat mirip dengan anak kecil. Kulitnya yang berwarna seputih susu membuat Daehyun merasakan gatal pada tangannya untuk dapat mencubit pipinya yang sedikit chubby itu.

Bola mata Daehyun bisa saja keluar saat melihat pemuda itu mengembungkan pipinya dan memasang wajah yang begitu menggemaskan. Ohh.. baru kali ini dia merasakan rasa ingin memeluk seseorang yang begitu kuat.

Daehyun menggigit bibirnya, dia tidak kuat berada lama-lama bersama pemuda ini. dan lagipula. Apakah dia tidak mengenali ku? fikirnya.

"oh. Ya. Apa ajusshi bawa sapu tangan milik ku?"

Tubuhnya membeku. Meraba pelan saku jaketnya yang berisi sapu tangan milik pemuda itu. Daehyun kini sangat ingin berteriak. Dia mengingat ku, Tuhan. Jeritnya tertahan.

"a-ah, aku rasa tertinggal di kamar ku" ucapnya sambil meraba tubuhnya seakan dia mencari sapu tangan itu.

Pemuda itu mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya paham. Ada rasa menyesal karena telah membohongi pemuda manis itu. namun mau bagaimana lagi?

Dia masih ingin menyimpan sapu tangan itu.

"nama ku Zelo" ucapnya dengan nada seperti anak kecil.

Dia mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Daehyun. Daehyun baru saja ingin menjabat uluran itu. sungguh, dia sangat ingin merasakan tekstur kulit pemuda manis ini.

TING.

Secara refleks, Zelo menarik tangannya tanpa memedulikan tangan Daehyun yang sudah siap menjabat tangannya.

"aku pergi duluan ajusshi" teriak pemuda itu sambil berlari menuju pintu keluar, tanpa memedulikan Daehyun yang kini hanya terdiam dengan tangan yang masih terulur kearah depan.

"anak itu.."

Gumamnya lirih..

:

:

:

Zelo berjalan dengan riang, sesekali menandungkan nada nada kecil pada sela bibirnya. tangan kanannya menenteng kantung palstik berisikan makanan. Perbedaan waktu yang cukup jauh antara korea dan amerika membuat dia setidaknya merasakan keanehan pada pola tidurnya. Mungkin saat ini di amerika tepat siang hari, namun di korea sudah hampir lewat tengah malam. Dan Zelo tidak bisa tidur dengan perut kosong yang seingatnya hanya dia isi dengan roti panggang sarapannya tadi pagi.

Zelo jadi ingat, dia pernah membangunkan kakaknya pada tengah malam hanya untuk memasakkannya sesuatu. malam itu, entah kenapa dia terbangun dan merindukan makanan buatan sang kakak. Mendapat ceramahan dari himchan karena menganggu istirahat sang kakak yang memang sangat itu diperlukan bagi yongguk karena kesibukannya yang padat. Zelo menolak tawaran himchan untuk dia yang memasakkan makanan untuk Zelo. Hanya saja, Zelo merindukan masakan mama, dan yang bisa membuat makanan itu hanyalah yongguk.

Menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat. tidak. dia tidak boleh mengingat hal itu lagi. Zelo sudah melihat gedung apartemennya, mempercepat langkahnya untuk sampai pada kehangatan kamarnya.

Langkahnya terhenti. Tak sengaja matanya menatap pemuda itu. pemuda bersurai kecoklatan dengan memakai baju merah dan sweater putih yang menutupi. Entah apa yang menggerakkan kakinya untuk menghampiri pemuda itu.

Pemuda yang belum dia ketahui yang kini terduduk di bangku panjang dengan tatapan yang lain. Zelo seakan mengenali tatapan itu. dia mengenal tatapan itu.

Itu tatapannya..

Sinar mata itu. sinar matanya..

Dia seakan menemukan bayangan dirinya pada tatapan pemuda itu. dulu, dia yakin dia pernah memiliki tatapan yang sama. Sinar yang sama.

"ajusshi" panggilnya lirih.

Pemuda itu menolehkan kepalanya. Dan sinar itupun berlalu. Tergantikan oleh pancaran keterkejutan. Dan wajahnya yang terkejut berubah menjadi dingin. Tak berekspresi.

"nama ku Daehyun. Jadi berhenti memanggil ku ajusshi"

Zelo tersentak sesaat. 1 jam yang lalu pemuda ini masih bersikap hangat padanya. namun mengapa sekarang menjadi dingin seperti ini?

"aah.. maafkan aku" tuturnya dengan suara pelan.

"dan lagipula, aku tidak setua yang kau fikirkan. Umur ku masih 21 tahun, jadi panggil aku hyung. tidak ajusshi" jelas pemuda itu dengan nada yang lebih baik.

Menganggukan kepalanya dengan patuh. Zelo menatap wajah pemuda itu dengan seksama. Wajah yang mempunyai kesan ramah namun terlihat dingin. Bibirnya yang terkatup dan tidak mengijinkan sebuah senyuman terlihat. Zelo memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kantung plastik. Mencari-cari sesuatu yang sekiranya bisa membuat bibir itu melengkungkan senyuman.

Dia hanya jengah pada wajah dingin Daehyun. Sudah cukup dia melihat wajah dingin kakaknya, dan dia tidak ingin ada yang menyaingi wajah dingin sang kakak.

Mengulurkan tangannya tepat didepan wajah Daehyun. Membuat pemuda tampan itu menyipitkan matanya heran.

"hyung ku pernah berkata pada ku, jika kau sedang merasa sedih cobalah untuk memakan coklat. Maka sedikit demi sedikit rasa sedih mu akan terobati" jelas Zelo dengan wajah serius.

Memandang beku pada uluran tangan Zelo. Seakan mata itu mengulang peristiwa yang sama dengan saat ini.

"tahu darimana jika aku sedang sedih?" tanya Daehyun sambil mengambil coklat dari tangan Zelo.

Mendudukkan tubuhnya disamping Daehyun "mata mu, hyung"

Mengerutkan keningnya sambil membuka bungkusan coklat yang menutupi "ada apa dengan mata ku?"

Zelo menggerakkan kakinya kedepan dan kebelakang. Mengatupkan erat bibirnya sambil memandang taat ke arah langit.

"karena mata mu sama seperti saat aku bercermin pada waktu dahulu"1

Tangan Daehyun yang sedang mencoba membuka kertas alumunium pembungkus coklat itu terhenti. Memandang pemuda manis yang kini tengah menampilkan senyuman. Senyuman yang tulus, lugu juga polos. Senyuman yang seolah mengatakan semua baik-baik saja dan akan kembali pulih pada waktunya.

"sinarnya sama, fokusnya juga sama, eskpresinya juga sama. Aku melihatnya seperti aku melihat diriku pada saat dahulu" lanjutnya

Ekspresi wajahnya saat berbicara membuat Daehyun melupakan coklat dalam genggamannya. Merasakan ketenangan sesaat setelah rasa sakit memporak porandakan fikirannya.

"hyung, aku lapar. Aku akan ke kamar untuk makan" pamitnya seraya melambaikan tangannya dan berlari menjauhi Daehyun.

Dia selalu meninggalkan Daehyun yang sendiri. meninggalkan rasa penasaran yang semakin menumpuk untuk dapat dia ketahui tentang pemuda manis itu.

Dan itulah yang membuat Daehyun menyukainya. Rasa penasarannya..

kesedihan yang sesaat terhapuskan saat melihat sosok wajahnya, namun kesedihan itu kembali saat tidak sengaja dia menemukan sebuah foto

.

.

.

Sebuah foto pemuda manis yang sekuat tenaga dia ingin lupakan..

Zelo tidak pernah mengerti kenapa jantungnya berdegup tidak biasa. Saat matanya secara tidak sengaja menatap wajah pemuda itu, saat tiba-tiba dihatinya terasa sangat sakit melihat wajahnya yang nampak sedih.

Hey. Kau bahkan baru mengenalnya.

Ya. Tidak sampai 3 hari mereka bertemu. Namun zelo merasakan rasa lain dihatinya. Rasa yang dia tidak dia mengerti karena ini adalah kali pertama dia merasakan hal seperti ini. dia tidak mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri saat ini. dia tidak mengerti mengapa dia begitu takut untuk dapat bertatap mata atau terdiam disuatu tempat dengannya.

Menjadikan berbagai alibi untuk menghindar. Berbagai alsan untuk tidak menyentuh langsung rasa hangat yang pasti mengalir pada tubuh itu jika menyentuhnya. Hanya karena dia tidak kuasa.

Mungkinkah ini hanya rasa kasihan belaka? Ataukah ini hanya perasaan mengerti yang dia rasakan pada sosok itu? apakah hanya karena dia juga pernah merasakan tatapan mata itu?

Entah. Mendudukkan tubuhnya yang seakan lemas. Kilasan masa lalu berputar.

Lelah. Biarkan fikirannya beristirahat sejenak.

:

:

:

"kau tampak tidak sehat"

Ucap Sehun sambil merendahkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah zelo yang menunduk dalam.

Mengangkat kepalanya dengan cepat "aku baik-baik saja. hanya mengantuk" jawab zelo

Tersenyum kecil, mengulurkan tangannya dan menyampirkan poni pemuda didepannya untuk dapat menyentuh dahi zelo.

"hmm.. sedikit panas. Kau demam?" tanyanya dengan nada khawatir seraya menarik tangannya dari kehangatan kulit zelo.

Menggelengkan kepala dengan cepat, merapikan rambutnya dengan canggung.

"aku baik-baik saja. percayalah. Hanya mungkin, aku belum terbiasa dengan suhu korea" jelas zelo sambil tersenyum.

Meraba dadanya pelan saat melihat senyuman itu. merasakan degupan berkali lipat yang terasa pada denyut nadinya.

"kau mungkin harus lebih banyak beristirahat" saran Sehun sambil menyembunyikan kegugupan yang timbul akibat tatapan langsung yang dilakukan zelo.

Mengangguk paham. Meletakkan kepalanya pada meja dan menghadapkan wajahnya pada Sehun. melihat dengan jelas wajah manis zelo. matanya yang perlahan terpejam.

Mungkin dia memang benar-benar sedang mengantuk. Fikirnya.

Menolak sekuat tenaga keinginannya untuk menyentuh pipi sang pemuda. Menggeleng kuat.

Jangan bodoh Oh Sehun.. gumamnya sebelum dengan kekuatan penuh mengalihkan tatapannya pada buku didepannya..

TBC

Haduhhh... makasih buat yang udah review. *kecup basah dari daehyun*

RnR juseyoo...

1 Diambil dari kutipan pembicaraan detektif conan episode 71


	3. Chapter 3

Author **: Han NN**

Tittle : Can't Be Love

Cast : Jung Daehyun / Choi Junhong A.K.A Zelo

Oh Sehun / Yoo YoungJae

.

Chapter : 3 of ?

.

Genre : school life, romance, drama etc

.

Warning : THIS YAOI FANFICTION. BOYXBOY. Typo masih bertebaran, not EYD

.

A/N : zelo punya daehyun, daehyun punya saya. Yongguk punya himchan, himchan punya saya.

.

HAPPY READINGG..

.

.

Ini adalah kisah cintanya..

.

Cinta yang membuatnya terbang ke angkasa.

.

Tanpa dia ketahui, ada banyak yang tersembunyi dari indahnya cinta.

.

Masa lalu contohnya..

.

Berhati-hatilah padanya.. dan tunggu kekuatannya..

.

Masa lalu yang mengikat kalian dengan erat.

.

.

Zelo bergumam kesal. menggulung kertas yang berada dalam genggamannya. Mana bisa dia menguasai materi pelajaran ini hanya dalam satu minggu? Memang, pelajarannya tak jauh berbeda dengan materi yang dia pelajari di Amerika. Tapi tetap saja, faktor bahasa dan juga kemalasan menjadi sesuatu yang membuatnya sulit mencerna pelajaran disini.

Meremas-remas kertas itu dengan perasaan kesal setengah mati. Sesaat mengutuk sang kakak karena telah memindahkannya kesini.

.

Korea.

.

Menambahkan takar kekesalan karena mengulang kembali masa lalunya. Zelo menghembuskan nafas panjang, mungkin mencoba menetralisir rasa kesalnya. Saat ini, kelas yang ditempatinya memang sedang tidak ada guru yang mengajar. Dan zelo terlalu malas untuk mencoba bersosialisasi dengan teman-teman disekitarnya. Memilih untuk sendiri dan menutup diri. Kadang korea hanya akan baik diawal dan menimbulkan keburukan diakhir. Dan Zelo menghindari sebisa mungkin hal itu. dia hanya ingin cepat lulus dan berkunjung kembali ke negara Amerika. Meminimalkan masalah yang bisa saja dia perbuat.

"kau nampak kesulitan"

Suara itu terdengar sayup. Zelo menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat sosok Sehun duduk disampingnya. seingatnya, dari 30 menit yang lalu teman sebangkunya itu menghilang. Da tiba-tiba kini dia sudah berada disamping Zelo.

Tersenyum kecil, menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan.

"hanya sedikit bermasalah dengan ini semua" ucapnya sambil mengibaskan kertas yang sudah tak berbentuk karena remasannya.

Sehun terkekeh kecil, mengambil kertas dalam genggaman Zelo dan berusaha memperbaiki bentuk asli dari sang kertas.

"aku bisa membantu mu" ucapnya dengan tenang sambil meluruskan lipatan kertas yang rusak.

Zelo mengerutkan keningnya. Berfikir, apakah baik jika dia setidaknya menjalin hubungan ya.. katakanlah pertemanan pada Sehun? matanya menatap pada wajah Sehun yang kin tengah menuduk. Sehun mempunyai kulit yang putih, namun tak seputih dirinya. Memiliki hidung yang mancung dan pipi tirus yang membuat rahangnya terlihat sangat tegas. Tersenyum sesaat sebelum menyadari jika ada rasa tertarik pada dirinya terhadap pemuda disampingnya ini.

"kau mau mengajari ku?" tanya Zelo sambil menundukkan kepalanya untuk dapat melihat lebih jelas wajah Sehun.

Mata Sehun menatap dengan pasti pada iris milik Zelo yang berbinar. Binar lucu. Menggemaskan.

Berdehem kecil untuk memepertahankan ketenangan saat mata itu seakan membawanya larut kedalam dunia sang pemuda. Mengangguk kecil sambil memasang senyum gugup.

"kau sungguh baik Sehun~"

Ini pertama kalinya dia melihat Zelo bersikap seperti ini. menampilkan senyuman lebarnya dengan mata yang berbinar. Tangan Zelo menarik-narik lengannya. Membuat Sehun bisa saja terjatuh pingsan saat ini.

.

Sungguh.

.

Zelo sangat menggemaskan.

.

Lagi, dia berdehem kecil. Menggaruk tengkuknya dnegan canggung. Menatap mata Zelo yang membuatnya terdiam.

.

Dan..

.

Dia pun terpsona pada mata itu..

.

Mata yang polos..

.

.

Mata bening yang mulai saat ini menjadi mata yang selalu ingin dilihatnya..

.

:

:

:

Bel sekolah terlah berbunyi. Menandakan berakhirnya proses belajar yang tengah dijalani Zelo. Tersenyum riang sambil dengan semangat memasukkan seluruh peralatan tulisnya kedalam tas, menyandangnya dengan cepat. langkahnya terhenti ketika jemari itu mengaitkannya pada tangannya.

"e-eh"

Melihat dengan jelas jemari Sehun yang menggenggam erat tangannya. menaikkan sebelah alisnya meminta penjelasan.

"aku hanya ingin bertanya, kau mau mulai kapan?" tanya Sehun dengan kegugupan yang terlihat nyata.

Zelo nampak berfikir sesaat. tidak menyadari jika tangannya masih digenggam erat oleh Sehun.

"bagaimana jika besok saja. dia apartemen ku. jam 3 sore?" tawar Zelo.

Sehun mengagguk paham. Dan dengan canggung juga ketidakrelaan melepas jemarinya pada tangan Zelo dan melepaskan sosok menggemaskan itu berjalan dengan langkah cepat.

:

:

Zelo berjalan menuju sebuah cafe. Ini adalah cafe faforitnya. Dulu, dia sering kesini bersama yongguk hanya untuk membeli secangkir americano. Americano disini sangat nikmat. Hingga menjadi minuman faforitnya bersama sang kakak. Namun dia baru ingat akan cafe ini setelah 4 hari dia tinggal disini. Dan sekarang, dia berdiri didepan seorang barista yang tengah menyiapkan minuman.

"americano"

"americano"

Zelo menolehkan kepalanya pada suara yang memesan pesanan yang sama dengannya.

"ka-kau"

Tunjuk Zelo pada sosok pemuda tampan didepannya. Pemuda itu nampak terkejut sesaat, namun dengan cepat pemuda itu kembali pada kesadarannya. Memasang wajah dingin dan dengan kasar menepis jemari Zelo yang berada didepan wajah pemuda itu.

"tidak baik menunjuk orang yang lebih tua dari mu, Zelo" ucapnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

Zelo mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Melihat pemuda itu tengah mengambil secangkir amricano yang ternyata tanpa dia ketahui telah tersedia dimeja kayu itu.

"kenapa kau diam seperti itu?" tanya pemuda itu sambil mengulurkan cangkir berisi minuman faforitnya itu.

Zelo pun tak tahu, mengapa kerja otaknya sangat lambat saat ini. dan kenapa sesaat dia berfikir jika pemuda didepannya ini terlihat sangat tampan. Menghidupkan kembali kesadarannya dan dengan cepat mengambil cangkir itu.

"Jung Daehyun.. kenapa kau lama sekali hah?"

Seorang pemuda berambut coklat berdiri disamping Daehyun. Memukul kepala sang pemuda dengan gulungan kertas yang dibawanya.

"jangan pukul kepala ku" desis Daehyun sambil menyodorkan cangkir berisi americano itu kearah pemuda berambut coklat.

Dan pemuda itu tersenyum. Mata mereka bertemu. Zelo tahu jika pemuda itu adalah sosok yang sangat ramah. Pandangan matanya menandakan kehangatan. Juga kesabaran. Senyumannya juga entah mengapa membuat Zelo seolah sudah mengenal lama sosok ini.

"a-ah.. kau teman Daehyun?" tanya pemuda itu.

Zelo menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan jari telunjuknya. Mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya bingung. Sebenarnya ada apa dengannya?

"dia tetangga baru ku" jelas Daehyun segera mengambil alih perhatian Zelo yang sesaat sepertinya blank.

Pemuda itu mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Dan Zelo bisa lihat sebuah senyuman aneh yang dilayangkan pemuda itu pada Daehyun. Matanya melihat dengan jelas ekspresi wajah Daehyun yang seolah menyuruh pemuda itu untuk diam.

"aku Youngjae. Teman satu universitas Daehyun"

Ucap pemuda itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Dan dengan sedikit kegugupan Zelo mengulurkan tangannya untuk membalas jabatan tangan teman universitas Daehyun itu.

"Zelo" ucapnya terdengar sangat pelan.

"kau sendirian? Bagaimana kalau bergabung dengan kami saja?" tawar yongjae sambil mengangkat kepalanya ke arah Daehyun.

Zelo nampak berfikir sesaat. mengamati wajah Daehyun yang dingin dan menatapnya datar. Kenapa pemuda ini mememilki banyak sekali ekspresi yang berbeda dalam satu waktu? Namun tak bisa dipungkiri. Dia menyukai wajah Daehyun yang dingin. Walaupun itu terlihat sangat menyebalkan.

Yongjae menyikut Daehyun yang hanya terdiam.

"kau tidak keberatan kan?" tanya yongjae saat dilihat sang sahabatnya itu tengah melamun. Mungkin dia menafsirkan jika Daehyun tidak menyukai usulnya untuk membawa Zelo ikut serta diantara mereka.

"t-tidak tentu saja tidak" jawab Daehyun dengan cepat.

Namun mata Daehyun sama sekali tidak menatap Zelo. Membuat Zelo berfikir mungkin saja dia tidak suka jika Zelo bergabung dengan mereka. merasakan rasa tidak mengenakkan dalam hatinya. canggung pula. Zelo menggaruk tengkuknya sambil meremas erat cuping cangkir dalam genggamannya.

"aku rasa tidak perlu. Daehyun hyung sepertinya tidak ingin di ganggu" jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

Yongjae terdiam sesaat. mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya tak kuasa.

Apa itu barusan?

Senyuman yang pemuda manis ini tampilkan didepannya?

Melirik ke arah Daehyun yang hanya bisa mengalihkan pandangannya. namun terlihat jelas kegugupan pada wajah itu.

.

Pantas.

.

Pantas saja Daehyun berubah..

"tidak, Zelo. Daehyun memang seperti itu. jangan khawatirkan dia. Ayo ikut bersama ku" ucap Youngjae sambil menarik tangan Zelo yang bebas dan membawa pemuda manis itu ke arah meja yang mereka tempati.

Melihat dengan menahan tawa saat pada Daehyun berdiri dengan tangan kanan menyentuh dadanya, nampak menetralisir degup jantung yang tak normal.

.

Pesona Zelo telah merasuki sang sahabat..

:

:

:

"jadi kau pernah tinggal di Amerika?"

Tanya Youngjae sambil membulatkan matanya dengan antusias. Zelo mengangguk. Senyuman selalu tercetak dengan indah pada wajahnya. Membuat takaran kemanisannya bertambah. Dan juga membuat sosok Daehyun disebelahnya bergerak tak nyaman karena melihat senyuman itu terus menerus.

"lalu kenapa kau pindah ke Seoul?" tanya Youngjae penasaran.

Zelo menyeruput americanonya, menaruhnya dan mengembuskan nafas pelan.

"mungkin karena kelakuan ku. hyung ku akhirnya tidak tahan dan mengirim ku ke seoul" jawabnya sambil menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi.

Youngjae mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, melirik pada Daehyun yang hanya bisa diam.

Dasar anak ini, bukannya mencoba untuk mengetahui lebih jelas sosok pemuda disampingnya malah asik dengan dunianya sendiri.

Youngjae menatap ke arah Zelo yang tengah memainkan ponselnya dengan senandung kecil keluar dari bibirnya.

Kesempatan bagus untuk mencaci maki Daehyun yang tak tahu diuntung.

Youngjae menendang dengan kuat kaki Daehyun dari bawah meja.

"AHH"

Daehyun berteriak dengan keras sambil menundukkan tubuhnya, jemarinya mengelus ujung sepatunya. Rasa sakit menyebar pada tubuhnya dengan cepat. melihat dengan jelas sepatu Youngjae yang masih berada diatas sepatunya.

Zelo menatap Daehyun dengan bingung. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap. dan saat itulah Daehyun mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Zelo yang sedang menatapnya dengan kerjapan mata yang sangat menggemaskan.

Refleks, tangannya menyentuh letak dimana jantungnya berada.

"ohh.. kapjagi" jeritnya kaget sambil dengan tak sadar tubuhnya bergerak mundur hingga membuat kursinya bergerak ke arah belakang.

"apa yang terjadi hyung? kenapa kau berteriak?" tanya Zelo penasaran. Tangannya berada didepan dada dengan ponsel masih tergenggam dengan erat.

Daehyun langsung menatap Youngjae. Ingin memakinya namun teringat bahwa Zelo berada disini bersamanya. Menelan bulat-bulat rasa kesalnya ketika melihat wajah tanpa dosa Youngjae yang meminum americanonya dengan sebuah senyuman puas.

Daehyun menggeleng. Membenarkan kembali letak kursinya dan melihat bahwa sepatu Youngjae sudah tidak lagi berada diatas kakinya.

"tidak apa-apa. Hanya tadi ada sesuatu yang membuat kaki ku sakit" jawab Daehyun dengan suara setenang mungkin.

"sakit? apakah ada semut yang menggigit mu hyung?" tanya lebih antusias Zelo sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Daehyun.

Lagi. tubuhnya bergerak mundur hingga kursinya ikutan bergerak mundur. Menyadari jika pertanyaan Zelo sangat polos. Memangnya hanya semut saja yang bisa menggigit dan membuat kaki mu sakit? Dan lagi, wajah Zelo yang setidaknya berjarak dekat dengan wajahnya.

Hey.. seseorang tolonglah dirinya yang sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menggigit pipi berkulit sangat putih yang berada sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Jika saja Daehyun lebih berani dan memajukan wajahnya, bisa dipastikan wajah mereka akan bertemu dan memungkin terjadinya sesuatu yang sangat diharapkan Daehyun.

.

Menyentuh kulit itu..

.

"a-ah lupakan" ucap Daehyun dengan gusar.

Zelo memundurkan wajahnya, menatap heran pada Daehyun. Hendak protes namun lebih memilih diam. Entah, kekuatan apa yang dimiliki Daehyun. Dia seakan patuh pada suara perintah yang Daehyun keluarkan. Memilih untuk kembali berkutat pada ponselnya.

Daehyun mendengar tawa tertahan dari Youngjae. Menggertakkan giginya dan memberikan tatapan yang seolah berarti 'tunggu pembalasan ku' pada Youngjae.

Dan Youngjae hanya membalasnya dengan tawa puas..

:

:

:

Mereka berjalan beriringan. Dengan posisi Zelo disebelah kanan, ditengah Youngjae, dan di kiri Daehyun. Youngjae memutar bola matanya dengan malas. Kenapa Daehyun bisa menjadi sepenakut ini sih?

Bahkan untuk berjalan disamping Zelo saja dia tidak berani. Ingin sekali rasanya Youngjae menarik Daehyun untuk berada diposisinya dan mengajak Zelo untuk mengobrol barang sejenak.

Daehyun hanya terlalu takut, sedangkan Zelo sendiri nampaknya hanya menunggu Daehyun untuk dapat bergerak mendekatinya. Zelo pemuda yang sangat terbuka jika dia memang ingin berteman dengan orang tersebut. Zelo orang yang sangat susah untuk dapat berbagi dengan orang disekelilingnya kecuali jika memang dia benar-benar mempercayai orang tersebut.

Ya. Itulah yang dapat dia tanggap dari sikap Zelo hari ini. Zelo yang selalu diam dan menunggunya untuk bertanya. Namun berbeda saat bersama Daehyun. Zelo lah yang memulai mempertanyakan sesuatu pada Daehyun. Dan sayangnya, sahabatnya yang bodoh itu tidak peka terhadap keterbukaan diri Zelo padanya.

"sudah sampaiiii" ucap Youngjae saat mereka sudah berada di halte.

Melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada sosok Zelo dan Daehyun yang lebih memilih berjalan karena memang letak apartemen mereka tak jauh dari cafe tersebut. Zelo membalas lambaian tangannya dengan senyuman yang sangat manis. sedangkan Daehyun hanya menatap datar pada Youngjae.

"sampai bertemu lagi Zelo" ucapnya sambil mencubit dengan gemas pipi Zelo.

Zelo mengernyit "iya hyung" jawabnya sambil mengusap-usap pipinya.

Daehyun menatap Youngjae dengan tatapan membunuh, mengerutkan keningnya dan meringis melihat wajah kesakitan Zelo. Daehyun seakan ingin mencekik Youngjae saat ini juga. namun sahabatnya itu hanya tersenyum menggoda saat dilihatnya Daehyun mulai berani membuka rasa perhatiannya. Dan dengan berani, Youngjae mengelus lembut surai biru milik Zelo. Membuat Daehyun ingin segera berada berdua dengan Youngjae untuk mematahkan tangan itu.

"kau harus hati-hati. Seoul itu kota yang termasuk kejam. Apalagi kau tinggal sendiri. aku tidak bisa membayangkan pemuda seusia mu tinggal sendiri di kota yang besar seperti ini" ucap Youngjae , tangannya kembali terulur ingin mencubit pipi Zelo saat pemuda manis itu kembali melebarkan senyumannya.

Sungguh. Zelo sangat menyukai sikap penuh perhatian Youngjae. mengingatkannya akan himchan. Sosoknya benar-benar seperti himchan, membuatnya nyaman. Walaupun dia baru mengenal sosok Youngjae.

Namun mereka berdua tertegun saat tangan Daehyun menepis kasar tangan Youngjae yang hendak mencubit pipi Zelo. Kembali, Zelo mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Memandangi Daehyun yang memasang wajah datar.

"dia kesakitan. Kau tidak lihat?" ucap Daehyun saat tatapan Zelo dan Youngjae menuntutnya penjelasan.

Youngjae mengulum senyuman.

.

Sahabatnya yang bodoh..

.

Sedang jatuh cinta.. kembali..

.

Tertawa kecil, mengusuk surai Zelo dengan lembut "aku harus pergi. Daehyun, jaga baik-baik Zelo" ucap Youngjae saat dilihatnya bus yang akan ditumpanginya sudah mulai tampak. Berlari sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Dengan senyuman riang Zelo membalas lambaian tangan Youngjae. dia tidak menyadari jika saat ini dia hanya tinggal berdua dengan Daehyun. Rasa gugupnya mulai merambat. Berdehem kecil untuk mencairkan suasana yang canggung.

Daehyun pun berdehem pelan, memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku jaket. Menyembunyikan jemarinya yang sedari tadi bergetar. Entah karena apa, atau mungkinkah ini adalah reaksi tubuhnya saat dia bersama Zelo? Entahlah dia juga tidak tahu.

"ayo.. kita jalan" ajak Daehyun dengan gugup. Menggaruk tengkuknya.

Zelo mengangguk, berjalan mendahului Daehyun. Dan tak lama kemudian sosok Daehyun berjalan beriringan disampingnya.

Mereka hanya diam. Mungkin bingung untuk dapat membuka percakapan. Dengan Daehyun yang sedari tadi meredakan sesuatu yang tak normal didadanya. Dan dengan Zelo yang menunggu Daehyun untu memulai percakapan.

Namun tidak terjadi percakapan. Mereka hening. Melangkah dengan tenang seiring dengan udara sore yang mengelus wajah keduanya.

"aku suka musim gugur" ucap Zelo pelan sambil mengadahkan tangannya untuk menangkap daun daun kering yang bertebarangan disekitarnya.

Daehyun menolehkan kepalanya, menatap wajah Zelo yang sangat tenang. Menghadiri kembali sengatan. Dan Daehyun segera mengalihkan tatapannya, sungguh. Dia tidak berani berlama-lama menatap wajah itu. menatap pada daun daun yang berterbangan disekitarnya. Tersenyum tipis.

"aku juga. tapi, aku lebih menyukai musim dingin" respon Daehyun sambil mencoba menangkap satu daun yang terbang tak jauh dari jangkauan tangannya.

"musim dingin?" Zelo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya "aku tidak suka musim dingin"

Mengerutkan keningnya. Mengabaikan daun yang sedikit lagi sampai pada genggamannya dan lebih memilih menatap sang pemuda yang lebih muda.

"kenapa?" tanyanya dengan penasaran.

"musim dingin itu menyebabkan aku flu. Aku alergi pada udara dingin" jawab Zelo dengan ekspresi seolah-olah dia berada dalam kepungan es saat ini.

Tersenyum. dia menyukai wajah Zelo. Wajah yang diam-diam membuatnya tersenyum. satu lagi yang dia ketahui tentang Zelo. Dia tidak suka dingin. Jemarinya kini sudah tak bergetar seperti tadi. Mungkin dia harus banyak-banyak bicara untuk meredakan kegugupannya pada Zelo.

"lalu kenapa hyung menyukai musim dingin?" tanya Zelo sambil memekik senang karena satu daun mendarat tepat di atas telapak tangannya.

Mata Daehyun berbinar "karena musim dingin membuat ku bertemu dengan.."

Dan Daehyun terdiam, binar pada matanya meredup. Menyadari betapa bodohnya dia masih mengenang kembali kejadian lalu yang sangat ingin dia lupakan. Ucapannya terhenti dan membuat Zelo yang asik dengan daun ditangannya menatap heran pada Daehyun.

"hyung.." panggilnya sambil mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Daehyun.

Namun Daehyun tak bereksprsi. Mata itu seolah mengenang kembali semuanya. Saat sosok itu berjalan di tengah salju dengan tubuhnya yang terbungkus berbagai baju musim dingin yang tebal. Saat sosok itu tersenyum padanya dan melambaikan tangannya yang terbungkus sarung tangan tebal berwarna birunya. Kenapa semuaya terasa nyata bagi Daehyun?

"Daehyun hyung.." panggil Zelo kembali dengan menggoyang-goyangkan tangan Daehyun.

"Daehyun hyuuuuuunggggg~" rengek Zelo saat dilihatnya Daehyun kembali tak berespon.

Namun kali ini Daehyun tersadar. Melihat wajah kesal Zelo karena diabaikan. Tersenyum gugup untuk menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya.

"maaf, Zelo" ucapnya sambil dengan refleks mencubit pipi Zelo.

Zelo membeku. Tangannya yang memegang lengan Daehyun terlepas. Dan langsung, semburat merah itu berada tepat dipipinya. Mengibas-ngibaskan pipinya yang terasa panas. Senyuman malu tercetak dengan jelas pada wajahnya.

"hyungggg, apa yang kau lakukan?" jerit Zelo sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan daun yang tadi mendarat ditangannya.

Daehyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya, apa yang telah dia lakukan? Dia hanya mencubit Zelo kan? Membiarkan kulitnya menyentuh tekstur lembut dari sang pemuda manis ini. namun kenapa respon Zelo sangat berbeda dari respon saat Youngjae yang mencubit pipinya?

"mwo?" tanya Daehyun sambil menatap Zelo yang kini membalikkan tubuhnya tak mau menatap Daehyun.

"hyung.. jangan tatap aku" ucapnya dengan nada menggemaskan.

Daehyun menatap punggung Zelo. Pemuda ini hanya malu dikarenakan ia mencubit pipinya? bagaimana jika Daehyun menciumnya? Menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, fikiran macam apa itu?

"baiklah. Aku tidak menatap mu. tapi, Zelo.. aku hanya mencubit mu" ucap Daehyun. Entah kemana perginya semua kegugupannya tadi. Kini dia memegang bahu Zelo dan mencoba membuat pemuda manis itu membalikkan tubuh ke arahnya.

"iyaa, tapi itu membuat ku malu.." gumam Zelo namun tetap teguh untuk mempertahankan posisinya kini.

"tapi, tadi juga Youngjae mencubit mu.. dan kau tidak malu" ucap Daehyun.

Namun Zelo masih terdiam. meremas daun dalam genggamannya, hingga hancur. Dia gugup saat ini. Daehyun menatap rambut Zelo. tangannya terangkat, menyentuh rambut kebiruan milik Zelo dan mengelusnya pelan.

Dan membuat sosok sang pemuda lebih membeku. Matanya membulat. Dia tidak tahan. Ini sudah keterlaluan. Jantungnya sudah sangat tidak normal. Membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Daehyun yang tengah tersenyum.

"jadi.. alasan mu menyukai musim dingin itu karena musim dingin membuat mu bertemu dengan..?" tanya Zelo mengalihkan pernyataan Daehyun yang tadi. Tidak. dia tidak ingin menjelaskannya saat ini. ini terlalu cepat. juga dia ingin mendengar alasan Daehyun menyukai musim dingin.

Menggaruk tengkuknya "bertemu dengan.. dengan.. Youngjae.. ahh.. Youngjae" jawabnya terdengar puas karena dia berhasil menjawab pertanyaan itu.

Zelo menatapnya lama. Ada kekecewaan dalam matanya. Kekecewaan yang tak akan dapat dilihat Daehyun karena sekuat tenaga Zelo coba tutupi. Mengapa? Mengapa hatinya terasa sesak mendengar jawaban Daehyun?

"kau dan Youngjae hyung, berhubungan..?" tanya Zelo dengan hati-hati. Rasa bahagia dan kegugupanya pun pudar. Tergantikan oleh rasa cemas. Lihat? Korea selalu membuat terasa baik di awal namun akan menjadi buruk diakhir.

Daehyun mengerutkan keningnya. "hubungan? Apa?"

Menggigit bibirnya. dia takut. Takut untuk mendengar jawaban Daehyun.

"hubungan.. ya.. hubungan.. seperti itu" ucapnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan memainkan ujung sepatunya.

Bisakah Daehyun katakan jika saat ini Zelo terlihat sangat menggemaskan? Menahan sekuat tenaga agar dia tidak kembali mencubit pipi Zelo dan membuatnya malu seperti tadi. Namun.. Daehyun mengernyit menahan teriakan frustasinya. Mengapa Tuhan baik sekali bisa menciptakan manusia semanis ini? sungguh, dia ingin sekali membuat pemuda didepannya ini menjadi miliknya.

"hubungan itu beragam, Zelo. Yang kau maksud itu hubungan seperti apa? Jika yang kau maksudkan hubungan persahabatan. Ya. Aku dan Youngjae memang bersahabat dengan baik" jelas Daehyun sambil terus menatap Zelo yang masih menundukkan kepalanya.

Namun kepala itu terangkat, matanya berbinar dengan senyuman yang sangat manis.

Ohh Tuhan.. cobaan apa lagi ini? mengapa dia tersenyum seperti itu?

"hanya sahabat?" tanya Zelo dengan antusias.

Daehyun mengangguk, mengusuk surai Zelo dengan lembut.

"tapi.." mata itu meredup sesaat.

"pasti Youngjae hyung itu orang yang sangat spsial untuk mu, hyung. buktinya kau menyukai musim dingin karena musim dingin membuat mu bertemu dengannya" jelasnya dengan suara pelan.

Merasa bersalah saat dia bisa-bisanya berbohong pada makhluk sepolos ini. memohon maaf dihatinya karena dia telah membohongi Zelo. Dia hanya tidak bisa berbagi tentang sosok itu dengan Zelo. Tidak, untuk saat ini. dia lebih memilih menyimpan alasan yang sebenarnya untuk dirinya saja.

Tersenyum, mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Zelo yang menunduk. Wajah itu terangkat dan menatap Daehyun dalam.

"tidak selalu spesial itu berhubungan dengan cinta kan? Kadang suatu yang spesial bisa berarti kau bertemu seorang sahabat yang hebat seperti aku bertemu dengan Youngjae. Youngjae adalah orang yang spesial karena dia adalah sahabat yang sangat hebat. Dan aku sangat senang karena telah bertemu dengannya" jelas Daehyun.

Mata itu mengerjap-ngerjap. tak menyangka jika alasan Daehyun sangat membuat hatinya tersentuh. Padahal dia tidak tahu, jika Daehyun sedang berbohong dirinya..

.

Aku menyukai musim dingin karena aku bertemu dengannya..

Dengannya.. yang sampai saat ini tak bisa ku lupakan..

.

"ayo kita jalan" ajak Daehyun karena mereka terlalu lama terdiam. Zelo mengangguk, tersenyum dan kembali bertingkah seperti anak kecil.

Mengadahkan tangannya dan menunggu daun-daun kering itu mendarat di telapak tangannya.

"kenapa kau ingin sekali ada daun yang jatuh ditelapak tangan mu?" tanya Daehyun penasaran sambil mengawasi bayangan Zelo yang tersenyum senang.

Menghembuskan nafas panjang. "kakak ku pernah berkata, saat musim gugur tiba dan daun-daun berterbangan cobalah untuk membiarkan daun itu berterbangan dan mendarat di telapak tangan mu dengan sendirinya.." ucapan Zelo terhenti saat sebuah daun mendarat dengan mulus ditangannya.

..dan buatlah sebuah permohonan. Maka pemohonan itu dapat dikabulkan" lanjutnya sambil memejamkan mata, bergumam dalam hati tentang permintaannya.

Daehyun menatapnya dalam. Sosok Zelo yang polos dengan mata tertutup. Ini mitos. Namun untuk pemuda seusia Zelo dia masih mempercayai hal-hal semacam ini. hatinya bergetar. Makhluk polos yang sudah Tuhan kirimkan ini harus dia jaga. Sebaik-baiknya. Tak harus ada cela pada kepolosannya.

"permohonan apa yang kau buat?" tanya Daehyun saat dilihatnya mata Zelo sudah terbuka kembali. Cukup khawatir karena Zelo berjalan sambil memejamkan matanya, mengawasi dengan seksama langkah sang pemuda.

"aku ingin menjadi kekasih Daehyun hyung" ucapnya tanpa dosa.

Dan Daehyun pun mematung. Langkahnya terhenti. Kerja jantungnya sudah tak tentu arah. Kalau bisa keluar, jantungnya sudah dipastikan keluar saat ini juga.

Zelo terkekeh. Dia memegang perutnya dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"aku bercanda hyung" ucapnya sambil menarik tangan Daehyun untuk kembali meneruskan langkahnya.

Daehyun mencubit pipi Zelo dengan gemas. Masa bodoh jika pemuda itu akan bersikap seperti tadi. Dan benar, pipi Zelo langsung memanas, tangannya mengibas-ngibaskan daerah pada pipinya yang memanas. Namun ia hanya diam. Diam dan meredam degup jantungnya.

Sesaat Daehyun merasa kecewa. Kenapa hanya bercanda? Bahkan jika itu adalah keinginan Zelo yang sesungguhnya.. Daehyun..

.

Akan.. mengabulkan permohonan itu..

.

Tidak perlu memohon pada Tuhan. Karena dengan cepat dan pasti, Daehyun akan mengabulkan permohonan itu.

Tak terasa, gedung apartemen keduanya sudah berada didepan mata. Mereka memasuki lobi dengan kediaman. Didalam lift pun sama. Mereka hanya diam. Apartemen Daehyun terletak di lantai 2, sedangkan Zelo dilantai 3.

TING..

Pintu terbuka, lantai 1. Seorang lelaki paruh baya keluar dari lift itu dan membuat mereka kini hanya berdua. Daehyun berdehem kecil.

"Zelo, kenapa kau menyukai musim gugur?" tanya Daehyun

Zelo menatapnya. Tatapan yang dalam. Membuat Daehyun seketika tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ada apa dengan anak ini? mengapa tatapan itu seakan menghentikan segala gerakannya.

Zelo tersenyum..

TING.

Lantai 2. Daehyun masih ingin mendengar jawaban dari Zelo. Namun, dia melangkah ragu keluar dari lift. Membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap pintu lift yang perlahan menutup..

Namun.. dia masih bisa dengar perkataan Zelo sebelum pintu itu tertutup sempurna..

.

"karena musim gugur telah membuat ku bertemu dengan mu, Daehyun hyung.."

.

.

TBC.

RnR juseyoooo..


	4. Chapter 4

Author : Han NN

Tittle : Can't Be Love

Cast : Jung Dehyun / Zelo / Oh Sehun / Yoo Youngjae / Kim Himchan / Bang Yongguk / Moon Jongup..

.

Genre : romance, School Life, Yaoi, Shonen-ai

.

Warning : THIS YAOI FANFICTION. BOYXBOY. Typo masih bertebaran, not EYD..

.

A/N : Zelo punya Daehyun, Daehyun punya saya. Yongguk punya Himchan, Himchan punya saya.

.

Summary : Zelo membenci korea, namun seseorang membuatnya menyukai korea kembali. Terjebak dalam hatinya sendiri. Triangle Love. Kejadian masa lalu membuka kenangan pahit Jung Daehyun..

.

.

HAPPY READING..

.

.

.

Flashback..

Musim dingin di hari pertama merupakan hal yang paling dibenci oleh Daehyun. Sepatu boot yang dia pakai hampir seluruhnya tenggelam oleh tumpukan salju. Gerutuan lolos dari sela bibirnya. Daehyun menundukkan tubuhnya, mengais salju yang hampir masuk kedalam sepatunya.

Dia bisa dibilang tidak ingin berada dalam kondisi seperti ini. memakai baju super tebal dengan tumpukan sweater yang membungkus tubuhnya. Juga kupluk dan sarung tangan paling tebal yang dia punya di rumah. Jika saja ini semua bukan untuk dia.

.

Ya..dia..

.

Walaupun Daehyun sudah memakai sarung tangan, tetap saja. telapak tangannya terasa membeku dengan jemari yang bergetar sedari tadi. Daehyun menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tangannya, lalu menempelkannya dipipi. Membuat aliran hangat setidaknya merayap pada pipinya yang juga dingin.

Daehyun menarik lengan baju yang menutupi tangannya. mengamati pergerakan jarum jam pada jam tangan berwarna coklat tua yang melingkar ditangannya. Pemberian dari dia. Senyuman terbentuk, seolah mengatakan jika dia baik-baik saja berdiri hampir kurang lebih 1 jam untuk menanti kedatangannya.

Daehyun bahkan hampir tidak menyadarinya. Jalanan lengang juga para pejalan kaki yang mulai menyepi membuat Daehyun meragu sesaat.

Apakah dia akan datang?

Matanya yang satu jam tadi nampak bersemangat mulai meredup, walau dengan sekuat tenaga dia mencoba mengusirnya.

"kau akan datang, bukan?"

Lirih suaranya hanya akan menjadi tameng bagi angin yang berhembus untuk menyindirnya. Memberikan hembusan lebih kencang dan membuat Daehyun merapatkan jaket yang dipakainya.

Semua tak akan terasa.

Saat waktu terasa memihak pada yang tak beruntung..

Tak merasakah jika kau sedang terbohongi?

Mata meredup. Semangatnya pun sudah terkuras. Untuk apa dia keluar di tengah musim dingin seperti ini jika bukan untuk dia? Buat apa dia rela berdiri hampir sejam lebih hanya untuk bertemu dengannya? Untuk apa dia masih saja percaya jika dia akan menemuinya?

Daehyun menghembuskan nafas panjang. harusnya dia tahu jika ini akan terjadi. Dia yang pergi ke jepang dan berjanji akan datang hari ini. dia yang berjanji akan menemuinya. Dia yang berjanji akan memilihnya..

Kakinya sudah melangkah, saat matanya menatap lurus kedepan. Untuk terakhir kalinya.. dia berharap..

Mungkin keberuntungan sedang menyapanya malam ini..

Atau mungkin, ini hanyalah keberuntungan sesaat?

Daehyun yakin jika matanya masih normal. Dia masih bisa mengenali sosok itu. sosok anggun walaupun tubuhnya di bungkus dengan ketebalan baju musim dingin. Lengannya terangkat, menampilkan sarung tangan tebal yang pemuda disebrang sana pakai.

Pemuda itu tersenyum. dan Daehyun tak bisa menghentikan laju detak jantungnya. Ini terlalu cepat. dan terlalu gila. Daehyun membalas senyuman manis yang terbentuk di wajah pemuda itu.

Dan semenjak itu, Daehyun sangat menyukai musim dingin..

.

End of Flashback

;

;

;

Kembali. Jam ditangannya sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi. Menyeruput kopinya dengan perlahan, matanya mengawasi dengan seksama pintu lift yang terletak 100 meter didepannya. Berharap sesorang keluar dari pintu lift itu. menghembuskan nafas kecewa karena sosok yang diharapkannya tak kunjung tiba.

Daehyun melipat koran didepannya. Mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya, namun.. tidak.. dia tidak bisa. Justru bayangan wajah pemuda itulah yang nampak dalam penglihatannya. Menggerutu kesal, menyerah untuk membaca koran lalu membiarkan koran itu terlgeletak.

"Daehyun hyung"

Suara itu.

Mengangkat kepalanya, menemukan sepasang iris bening yang memandangnya lembut. Menemukan wajah berkulit putih yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk kini. Senyumannya terbentuk. Dan lagi.. jantungnya tak normal.. berdegup seiring dengan langkah sang pemuda yang kini tengah duduk disampingnya.

"hyung, kau tidur dengan baik?" tanya Zelo. Pemuda itu sambil mengambil koran yang tergeletak dan membukanya.

"Yaa. Kau sendiri?" oh.. ayolah.. hentikan nada gugup ada suaranya.

Zelo mengangguk, merasa bosan pada koran yang menampilkan berita tentang pemubunuhan seorang anak kepada sang ayah. Zelo nampak memainkan ponselnya. Seolah acuh, seolah mengingkari jika tangannya berkeringat dan membuat layar ponselnya menjadi sedikit kabur.

"hyung suka kopi?" tanya Zelo sambil menunjuk gelas berisi kopi milik Daehyun.

Daehyun mengangguk "kau mau?"

Zelo menggeleng, dengan mata polosnya.. "aku tidak boleh minum kopi di pagi hari"

Daehyun mengerutkan keningnya. Setidaknya, pagi yang selalu buram sedikit berwarna akan kehadiran Zelo. Daehyun masih ingat, hampir 5 tahun ini dia selalu duduk sendiri dengan ditemani segelas kopi dan juga koran. Rasa bahagia setidaknya merayap. Menyadari jika paginya sudah tak seburam dulu.

"nuna ku bilang tidak baik minum kopi di pagi hari. tapi anehnya, hyung ku selalu diperbolehkan untuk meminumnya" jelas Zelo sambil memandang dengan dalam pada cangkir kopi Daehyun.

"kau punya nuna?" hey.. dia ingin mengenal lebih jauh sosok Zelo.

Bola mata yang bersih itu bergerak. Menemukan kedua mata Daehyun. Daehyun bersumpah dia tidak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini lagi. percikan. Rasa bagai ada sengatan kecil yang merayap pada tubuh Daehyun dan membuatnya bergetar.

"hihihi" bukannya menjawab Zelo malah tertawa. Membuat kerutan di kening Daehyun semakin nyata.

Namun tak bisa dipungkiri, senyuman tertahan terbentuk di wajah Daehyun. Tawa Zelo terdengar sangat renyah. Sungguh, dia menyukai derai tawa yang keluar dari bibir Zelo.

"aku harus pergi, hyung" ucapnya sambil bangkit.

Bahkan Zelo belum menjawab pertanyaan Daehyun. Daehyun sudah terbiasa dengan Zelo yang selalu mengacuhkan pertanyaanya. Namun sepertinya, Daehyun sedikit melupakan pertanyaannya itu. dia hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk. Melihat bagaimana pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu berjalan keluar dari lobi apartemen. Melihat punggung Zelo perlahan menghilang dari pandangannya.

Senyumannya terbentuk kembali..

.

"mengapa kau sangat mudah membuat ku tersenyum?"

:

:

:

Entah apa yang menyebabkan Sehun tak bisa berhenti menyunggingkan senyuman. Dia menyapa tukang pos yang selalu berkunjung kerumahnya untuk mengantarkan surat. Dan lagi, senyuman tak hilang dari wajahnya. Membuat lelaki tua itu terkejut sesaat. pasalnya sudah hampir 50 tahun dia mengantarkan surat ke kediaman Mr. Oh namun baru kali ini dia melihat senyuman di wajah dingin Sehun. memang pernah, namun tak setulus dan seceria sekarang.

Lelaki itu membalas sapaan Sehun, tak lupa untuk menyunggingkan senyuman hangat.

"kau nampak lebih tampan nak jika tersenyum" ucapnya sambil mengeluarkan surat-surat dari dalam tas yang dipakainya.

Sehun menundukkan kepalanya, memang kebiasaanya untuk menunggu pos datang. Memilah dengan teliti pada surat yang berdatangan. Ini bisa dilakukan oleh para maid nya. namun Sehun punya alasan tersendiri mengapa dia lebih menginginkan menjadi orang pertama yang memegang tumpukan surat yang datang ke rumah mereka.

"satu surat dari luar negeri. Tepatnya, dari Eropa" jelas lelaki tua itu sambil menyodorkan sebuah surat yang berbeda. Berwarna biru lembut, tak seperti surat-surat lain yang begitu formal.

Senyuman di wajah Sehun semakin melebar. Dia membungkukkan tubuhnya dan mengucapkan terimakasih saat lelaki tua itu berjalan pergi meninggalkan rumahnya.

Surat yang pasti akan membuat seseorang didalam rumahnya bergitu bahagia..

:

:

:

Hal pertama yang ingin dilakukan saat dia tiba di kampusnya adalah mematahkan tangan Youngjae. matanya menatap tajam pada sahabatnya yang sedang tertawa, Daehyun melemparkan tasnya yang seingatnya dia isi dengan buku-buku tebal pada wajah Youngjae. membuat pemuda itu mengaduh cukup keras karena terpaan tas Daehyun.

"gila.. ini sakit kau tahu" kesal Youngjae sambil melempar tas Daehyun ke arah tempat duduknya.

Ya.. walaupun dia tidak bisa mematahkan tangan Youngjae, setidaknya dia bisa membuat hidung Youngjae berwarna merah akibat lemparan tasnya. Dan lagipula, mana tega dia mematahkan tangan sahabatnya itu.

Daehyun hanya tersenyum tipis, berjalan dengan santai menuju tempat duduknya. Disampingnya, Youngjae masih mengusap-ngusap hidungnya. Pasti sakit.

"entah ini baik atau tidak. tapi setelah kau bertemu Zelo, kau terlihat lebih sering menyiksa ku" gerutu Youngjae sambil mendorong buku yang ada didepannya.

Daehyun melirik sesaat, mengambil tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku tebal didalamnya.

"hey, bagaimana jika nanti kita mengajak Zelo lagi?" menekankan kata lagi.

Pertanyaan itu sukses membuat Daehyun yang sedang membaca terdiam sempurna. Gerakan bola matanya yang mengikuti alur baris didalam bukunya terhenti. Meneguk air liurnya dengan kasar dan berdehem kecil.

"Y,ya terserah saja" ucapnya terdengar biasa.

Mungkin Youngjae memang sangat mengenalnya. Youngjae tertawa keras sambil memukul meja. Membuat orang-orang yang berada disekitar mereka menatap Youngjae dengan penasaran. Pemandangan yang sudah sering Daehyun dapatkan. Daehyun merutuk, kenapa Youngjae memiliki kebiasaan memukul meja saat tertawa. Daehyun mengetuk-ngetukkan bukunya ke kepalanya.

"bilang saja jika kau setuju. Dasar Jung Pabo" Youngjae mengeluarkan ponselnya. Menggerakkan jemarinya dengan cepat.

"kau sedang apa?" Daehyun penasaran dengan wajah Youngjae yang senyum-senyum sambil menatap layar ponselnya.

Youngje menatap Daehyun. Ohh.. tidak. mata Youngjae sudah menyiratkan sesuatu yang tidak mengenakkan. Dan dengan bangganya, Youngjae mengulurkan tangannya yang menggenggam erat ponselnya. Daehyun bisa lihat ketikan Youngjae pada layar tersebut.

'Zelooo, Daehyun ingin mengajak mu makan siang bersama. Bagaimana? Maaf jika aku yang mengirim mu pesan seperti ini. kau tahu? Daehyun itu pemalu'

Daehyun membulatkan matanya, ingin meraih ponsel dalam genggaman Youngjae, namun dia kalah cepat. Youngjae sudah menekan perintah kirim.

"YA, YOO YOUNGJAE" Daehyun tak bisa menghentikan teriakannya. Dia menggapai gapai ponsel Youngjae yang diletakkan di tangan satunya lagi. Youngjae memegang kepala Daehyun agar pemuda itu tidak bisa merebut ponselnya dan mengirimkan pesan pembatalan.

Baru saja Daehyun ingin benar-benar mematahkan tangan Youngjae, saat sebuah suara menginterupsi keduanya.

"Youngjae hyung"

Keduanya terdiam. dengan cepat Youngjae segera merapikan bajunya yang berantakan karena sedikit bertarung dengan Daehyun. Memasang senyuman manisnya.

Daehyun mendengus. Merelakan perbuatan semena-mena Youngjae yang sebenarnya jika dia boleh jujur Daehyun suka. Mendudukkan tubuhnya dan menarik bukunya mendekat.

"Jongup, ada apa?"

Lihat? Youngjae selalu memakai nada lembut jika sudah berbicara dengan Jongup.

Jongup. Pemuda yang lebih muda dua tahun dari Youngjae itu menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya, terlihat salah tingkah. Tidak. jangan bilang jika Jongup juga menyukai Youngjae. Jongup mengangkat wajahnya dan terlihatlah mata sipitnya yang menatap serius pada mata Youngjae.

"bisakah kita berbicara berdua?" ucap Jongup sambil menatap Daehyun, seolah berkata jika Daehyun adalah pengganggu dari keinginannya untuk berbicara.

Daehyun menutup sebelah telinganya dengan tangan. Entah apa yang membuat Youngjae menyukai Jongup. Wajahnya yang terlalu polos, matanya yang terlalu kosong. Seolah jika kau melakukan apapun padanya dia akan berkata 'aku baik-baik saja'.

Dan yeah.. Daehyun akui Youngjae mamang pantas dengan Jongup. Sikap cerewet Youngjae sepertinya dapat menutupi sikap Jongup yang pendiam dan sedikit kaku.

"tentu saja bisa" jawab Youngjae dengan semangat. Dia berdiri, menyenggol lengan Daehyun dengan keras. membuat kepala Daehyun terjatuh akibat tangan yang dia pakai sebagai penyangga kepalanya disenggol Yougjae.

"demi Tuhan Youngjae.. bisakah kau tidak melakukan itu?" geram Daehyun sambil mendesis.

Dan Youngjae hanya tersenyum lebar. melambaikan tangannya sambil menggamit lengan Jongup. Itulah yang Daehyun suka dari Youngjae. dia berani mengungkapkan rasa ketertarikannya pada Jongup. Dan Daehyun bisa lihat keduanya berjalan keluar dari ruangan.

Daehyun menghembuskan nafas panjang. tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa Youngjae memiliki nomor ponsel Zelo. Bahkan dia tidak punya, mungkin lebih kepada tidak berani untuk memintanya.

Daehyun meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja. Memikirkan bagaiman nanti jika dia makan siang dengan Zelo membuat Daehyun tersenyum senang. Entah dia harus berterimakasih atau mengutuk Youngjae saat ini,

Daehyun memejamkan matanya.

Membayangkan wajah Zelo yang tertawa..

:

:

:

Zelo menahan senyumannya, lebih tepatnya jeritannya.. ketika ponselnya bergetar dan menampakkan sebuah pesan. Memang, kemarin dia sempat bertukar nomor dengan Youngjae. dan lihat? Semu merah nyata terbentuk diwajahnya saat membaca pesan dari Youngjae. pipinya memanas dan dengan tangannya dia mengibas-ngibaskan pipinya yang memerah.

Baru saja dia akan memabalas pesan dari Youngjae saat Sehun datang dan menaruh tasnya dengan gusar. Zelo mengangkat kepalanya, melihat dengan jelas senyuman di wajah Sehun.

Zelo mengangkat alisnya, tak biasanya dia melihat Sehun tersenyum secerah ini pada pagi hari. biasanya Sehun akan langsung menangkupkan tangannya di meja dan tertidur menunggu bel masuk berbunyi.

"Sehun, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Zelo dengan hati-hati.

Tawa kecil keluar dari bibir Sehun, mendudukkan tubuhnya dan meletakkan kepalanya di meja, menghadap pada wajah Zelo.

"tentu, apakah keadaan ku seperti mengatakan jika aku tidak baik-baik saja?"

Zelo menggeleng cepat. tatapan mata Sehun membuat Zelo gugup sesaat. ponselnya yang berada dalam genggaman pun seakan terlupakan. Sibuk meredam rona merah yang mulai menyebar di pipinya semakin parah.

"kau tidak nampak seperti biasanya" gumam Zelo.

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya "benarkah?""

Zelo mengangguk, mencoba untuk tidak menatap mata Sehun.

"kau nampak lebih ceria. Dan, lebih bersinar" ucap Zelo sambil menunjuk daerah sekitar tubuh Sehun.

Apa mungkin ini hanyalah efek matahari pagi yang menyinari tubuh Sehun? namun Zelo merasa Sehun nampak sangat berbeda hari ini. dan itu sukses membuatnya gugup entah apa alasannya.

Sehun hanya tertawa, lagi. tawa yang sungguh sangat indah untuk didengar.

"mungkin kau mulai menganggumi ku" bisik Sehun. namun masih terdengar oleh Zelo.

Zelo membulatkan matanya, menatap Sehun dan refleks mengembungkan pipinya. Sehun yang melihatnya hanya mampu menahan diri untuk tidak mencubit pipi Zelo.

Sehun mulai membuka tasnya. Membiarkan Zelo bergumam entah apa.

"ahh.. Zelo, bisakah nanti kita mulai pada jam makan siang?"

Zelo terdiam. tangannya yang sudah siap mengetik pada ponselnya terdiam. mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Lalu memandang layar ponselnya dengan sedih. Genggaman pada ponselnya mengerat. Ingin sekali rasanya dia menggeleng. Dia ingin makan siang dengan Daehyun.

"kenapa seperti itu?" Zelo meminta penjelasan dengan suara lemah.

"materi yang akan kita pelajari sangat banyak. Dan waktu kita punya bisa dikatakan sedikit. Jadi, mau tidak mau kita harus meluangkan waktu lebih agar kau paham dan mengerti dengan materi yang akan kita ujian kan" jelas Sehun.

Sebenarnya dia tidak tega melihat mata Zelo yang meredup. Apakah dia sudah mempunyai rencana dengan seseorang? Dan mengapa dia tidak suka melihat wajah Zelo yang sedih seperti itu?

"kau tidak bisa?" Sehun memandang khawatir "jika memang tidak bisa, Ya, tidak apa-apa" ujar Sehun sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

Zelo mengangkat kepalanya, tersenyum sambil mengangguk. Ada paksaan pada tarikan bibirnya.

"bisa kok. Bisa, tenang saja. jadi, kapan? Saat makan siang? Baiklah"

Bisa Sehun lihat raut wajah Zelo yang membuat hatinya terasa terhimpit sesuatu. Zelo menundukkan kepalanya dan mengetik sesuatu di layar ponselnya.

Sehun menghembuskan nafas panjang..

Maafkan aku..

:

:

:

"kita harus menjenguk Zelo saat dia liburan" ujar Himchan sambil mengamati kalender yang terletak di meja kerja Yongguk.

Yongguk yang saat itu tengah membaca buku mengalihkan tatapannya. Menatap pada wajah Himchan yang sedang serius membulatkan tanggal dimana Zelo akan mulai liburan. Yongguk menarik nafas. Memfokuskan kambali matanya pada deretan huruf dalam buku digenggamannya.

"Bbang, kau dengar aku kan?" pasti Himchan sambil menutup spidol berwarna merah yang dia gunakan untuk membulatkan tanggal.

Yongguk mengangguk, namun tidak ingin melepaskan tatapannya. Himchan berdecak dengan kesal. berjalan menuju ke arah Yongguk yang nampak serius. Tapi Himchan tahu, pemuda itu sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Himchan berdiri didepan Yongguk, perlahan.. menutup buku yang ada dalam genggaman Yongguk, membuat pemuda itu mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Himchan dengan tajam.

"kau harus mau pergi ke korea" ucap Himchan lembut.

Yongguk melepaskan kacamata baca yang bertengger dihidungnya. Memijit pelipisnya kuat-kuat. Denyutan sakit masih terasa setiap dia menginngatkan korea. Ada sesauatu yang dia takutkan pada korea.

"aku hanya tidak ingin bertemu dengannya lagi" gumam Yongguk.

Himchan mengerti. Dia memegang erat jemari Yongguk.

"Bbang, kau percaya pada ku kan?"

Mata mereka bertatutan. Yongguk bisa lihat mata kelam milik Himchan yang menguatkannya. Membuatnya teguh jika apa yang dia khawatirkan selama ini tidak akan terjadi. Yongguk hanya terlalu takut, itulah fikiran Himchan.

"aku percaya" ucap Yongguk sambil mengelus lembut pipi Himchan.

Himchan tersenyum. mata Yongguk masih terlihat keraguan. Dia menggenggam jemari Yongguk lebih erat. sungguh, ketakutan Yongguk sebenarnya tidaklah beralasan. Karena sampai kapan pun Yongguk telah mengikatnya kuat.

"kau mau kan ke korea?" pasti Himchan sekali lagi,

Walau berat, anggukan kepala Yongguk membuat Himchan tersenyum. seraya memeluk tubuh Yongguk dan mengelus punggung Yongguk.

"semua akan baik-baik saja. mungkin kita bisa memperbaiki semuanya" bisik Himchan.

Yongguk menggangguk. Entah, dia rasa semua tidak akan bisa diperbaiki.

Kesalahan fatal telah dia lakukan. Dan jika dia jadi pemuda itu, dia tidak akan memaafkan atas apa yang telah Yongguk lakukan padanya.

:

:

:

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Zelo menguap, namun sekuat tenaga mendengarkan penjelasan Sehun tentang rumus-rumus fisika didepannya. Mereka memang berencana belajar semenjak jam makan siang. Tapi siapa sangka, mereka terlalu sibuk mengobrol hingga jam menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Dan disinilah mereka.

Didalam apartemen Zelo. Dan dua jam lebih berkutat dengan rumus fisika. Hari ini memang cukup menyenangkan. Dimana Sehun sangat membuat Zelo nyaman. Sikap Sehun yang hangat dan juga perhatian sedikit merubah kesedihannya karena tidak bisa makan siang dengan Daehyun. Selera humor Sehun bagus. Hampir sepanjang hari ini dia tertawa mendengar cerita konyol dari Sehun.

Tanpa disadarinya, Zelo tersenyum mengingat kejadian hari ini. membuat Sehun menghentikan penjelasannya dan mengetuk kepala Zelo dengan pena.

"dengarkan penjelasan ku, Zelo" ucap Sehun. sedikit gemas karena tingkah Zelo yang mengusap kepalanya.

"aku mendengarkan. Cepat lanjutkan" ucapnya sambil tersenyum. membuat Sehun menurut dan kembali menjelaskan perihal materi tentang hukum rotasi itu.

Terkadang, Zelo akan menginterupsi Sehun. menanyakan hal yang tidak dia mengerti. Dan dengan sabar Sehun akan menjelaskannya secara terperinci.

"sudah jelas?" tanya Sehun sambil menatap Zelo.

Zelo mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, menguap kembali. Sehun tertawa, entah tingkah kecil Zelo selalu bisa membuatnya tertawa.

"baiklah, ini sudah malam. Aku rasa sudah cukup" usai Sehun sambil memasukkan buku-buku yang berserakan dimeja.

Zelo mengangguk setuju, membantu Sehun merapikan buku-buku tersebut.

"kau tinggal sendiri?" tanya Sehun.

Zelo mengangkat kepalanya "Ya"

"tidak takut?"

"tentu saja tidak. aku hanya takut jika.."

Ucapan Zelo terhenti ketika lampu diruangan dimana mereka berada mati. Sehun mencoba membiasakan matanya. Menatap pada bayangan tubuh Zelo yang terdiam.

"Zelo" panggilnya sambil beringsut mendekati Zelo.

Kejadiannya tak terduga. Saat lengan ramping Zelo tiba-tiba saja memeluk erat pinggangnya. Menyembunyikan kepalanya didada Sehun. entah, apakah Zelo bisa dengar atau tidak degup jantungnya yang sangat berisik. Gugup. Sehun memegangi pundak Zelo yang sedikit bergetar.

"mati lampu.. aku takut gelap"

Sehun tersenyum lembut, perlahan merilekskan tubuhnya. Hangat tubuh Zelo membuat getaran tersendiri. Sehun merangkul pundak Zelo. Mengusap lembut pundak Zelo.

"maafkan aku jika aku memeluk seperti ini. nuna selalu memeluk ku jika mati lampu" uca Zelo terdengar parau.

Sebenarnya dia merasa tidak enak. Tiba-tiba memeluk Sehun. namun mau bagaimana lagi? dia sangat tidak menyukai kegelapan. Masih teringat jelas difikirannya kejadian 13 tahun lalu. Dimana dia pernah terkunci diruang bawah tanah selama hampir seharian penuh, untung saja Yongguk menemukannya dan segera membawanya keluar dari ruang bawah tanah itu.

Gelap. itu menakutkan.

Gelap itu kotor.

Gelap itu menyakitkan..

Entah sudah berapa lama mereka berpelukan. Masing-masing mencoba meredam degup jantung. Keheningan menjadi teman. Namun itu buyar saat ponsel dalam saku celana Sehun bergetar. Mencoba mengabaikannya. Kehangatan tubuh Zelo membuatnya terlelap sesaat.

"Sehun.. ponsel mu"

Zelo menyadarinya. Dengan malas, Sehun merogoh saku celananya. Melihat ID nomor yang tertera pada layarnya. Sesaat, dia ingin sekali menekan tombol merah di sudut kirinya. Wajah seorang pemuda manis nampak menghiasi layar ponselnya. Dia menggenggam erat ponselnya, membiarkannya sesaat dan layar ponselnya kembali gelap. namun, tak semenit kemudian. Ponselnya kembali bergetar.

"Sehun, kenapa tidak diangkat?" tanya Zelo masih dengan wajah dalam dada Sehun.

Sehun mengelus rambut Zelo. Merasakan kelembutannya. Sehun meneguk air liurnya dengan kasar. Sebelum menguatkan hatinya untuk menekan tombol hijau dan menempelkannya di telinga.

-"S-Sehun.."

Sehun menggigit bibirnya.

"Ya"

-"Sehun, aku takut..."

Suara lirih diujung sana membuat Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya pada Zelo. Seolah meminta kekuatan. Namun tak bisa dipungkiri, jika kekhawatiran terlihat jelas pada raut wajahnya.

-"Sehun.. pulanglah.. aku takut"

Menggenggam erat ponselnya. Berperang dalam batinnya. Memilih berlari sekarang juga dan meinggalkan Zelo untuk seseorang diujung sana yang tengah terisak sambil memanggil namanya. Atau meredam segala keegoisannya dan menutup hubungan udara yang mereka lakukan.

Itu kejam.

Ya dia tahu..

"hyung.. kau bisa. Kau tidak usah takut" ucapnya lirih. mencengkram kuat-kuat kaus yang dikenakan Zelo. Membuat pemuda manis itu mengernyitkan keningnya. Tak mengerti dengan sikap Sehun yang seolah meminta kekuatan padanya. Zelo mengusap pundak Sehun. entah, firasatnya ingin dia melakukan hal itu.

-"p-pulang.. ku mohon.."

Sendunya suara lembut diujung sana membuat pertahanan Sehun runtuh. Bibirnya bergetar. Dia tahu, sampai kapanpun dia tidak akan bisa lepas dari sosok itu.

"baiklah"

Sehun menutup hubungan udara keduanya. Meminta maaf pada Zelo untuk karena tidak bisa menemani pemuda tersebut. Zelo mencengkram kuat ujung kemeja Sehun sambil menggeleng. Menolak ditinggalkan sendiri.

"antarkan aku.." gumam Zelo.

"kemana?"

"lantai dua"

:

:

:

Daehyun memainkan lelehan lilin yang dia letakkan di meja ruang tamu apartemennya. Tetangganya mengatakan, mati lampu ini di akibatkan ada saluran listrik yang rusak di lantai atas. Membuat setidaknya mereka harus menunggu sampai pagi agar pengerjaan itu sukses dilakukan.

Matanya yang berpendar akan cahaya lilin terlihat sedih. Masih teringat dengan jelas perkataan Youngjae tadi pagi.

"dia tidak bisa. Dia ada pelajaran tambahan"

Zelo menolak makan siang bersamanya dengan alasan ada tambahan pelajaran. Daehyun bersikap biasa saja. walau sebenarnya dia kecewa, walau sebenarnya dia sangat ingin makan siang bersama Zelo.

Namun bukan itu yang membuatnya nampak kesal juga sedih. Kenyataan jika dia melihat Zelo sedang makan siang dengan seorang pumuda berkulit putih juga menawan itu membuat Daehyun gusar.

Dia merasa.. Zelo membohonginya.. tapi disisi lain.. untuk apa dia bersikap seperti ini? toh, tidak ada ikatan apapun antara dia dan Zelo.

Bahkan Daehyun baru beberapa kali bertatap wajah dengan Zelo. Baru beberapa kali mengamati iris bening milik Zelo. Baru beberapa kali memuji wajah mulus Zelo dari jarak yang begitu dekat.

Namun mengapa ada rasa sesak dihatinya?

Rasa tidak rela jika Zelo berdekatan dengan pemuda lain selain dirinya.

Bunyi bel yang di pencet oleh orang diluar rumahnya membuat Daehyun mendengus. Merutuk siapa yang bertamu hampir tengah malam seperti ini. jika itu adalah Youngjae, Daehyun yakin dia akan benar-benar mematahkan lengan pemuda itu.

Daehyun berjalan malas menuju pintu. Membukanya kasar. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia melihat Zelo berdiri didepan pintunya. Menggamit sebuah boneka stitch berukuran cukup besar.

"z-zelo?"

Zelo tersenyum. sangat manis. membuat Daehyun mencengkram kuat-kuat kenop pintu apartemennya. Daehyun baru menyadari jika seorang pemuda berdiri disamping Zelo. Pemuda yang dia lihat sedang makan siang dengan Zelo. Dan dengan tatapan tidak suka dia menatap pemuda tersebut. Pemuda yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolah yang nampak acak-acakkan.

Pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya untk memberi salam.

"aku tinggal, oke? ini piyama mu" bisik Sehun sambil mengulurkan piyama yang ternyata milik Zelo.

Zelo tersenyum, mengangguk dan membiarkan pemuda itu berjalan menjauh. Daehyun menatap kepergian pemuda itu dengan pandangan lega. Lalu dia pun menatap Zelo. Lorong gelap tak membuat Daehyun terhalang untuk melihat wajah Zelo.

Rambut biru kelamnya. Dagu runcingnya juga jangan lupakan putihnya kulit Zelo. Daehyun menunduk sesaat. pemuda didepannya ini sangat manis.

"hyung.. bolehkan aku menginap di apartemen mu?"

.

.

.

TBC.

.

.

Apakah aku terlalu lama mengapdate FF ini? jujur aku sedikit agak ga puas sama chapter ini. hahahah..

.

Terimakasih untuk yang sudah review. Aku sangat berterimakasih pada kalian yang sudah mereview FF ini. sangat berterimakasih.. ayoo. Kita berteman.^^

.

FF ini untuk kalian yang mungkin merindukan DaeLo moment sama seperti ku. maaf jika chapter selanjutnya sedikit agar lama. Lama banget mungkin. Karena eghh.. i hate my assignment.. dan bulan-bulan kedepan adalah bulan-bulan mulai masuk semester genap. Tapi kalau ada waktu luang, aku pasti lanjutin.

.

Keep support me..

.

Maaf jika chapter ini kurang memuaskan..

.

Ayo di review lagi.. aku beliin es krim nanti..

.

RnR juseyoo..


	5. Chapter 5

Author **: Han NN**

Tittle : Can't Be Love

Cast : Jung Daehyun / Choi Junhong A.K.A Zelo

Oh Sehun / Yoo Youngjae / Bang Yongguk / Kim Himchan / Moon Jongup

.

.

Genre : Romance, school life, drama

.

Warning : THIS YAOI FANFICTION. BOYXBOY. Typo masih bertebaran, not EYD

.

A/N : Zelo punya Daehyun, Daehyun punya saya. Yongguk punya Himchan, Himchan punya saya.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING.

.

.

.

.

Sehun melangkah pelan memasuki rumahnya. Keadaan gelap langsung menangkap indra penglihatannya. Sehun meneguk air liurnya paksa, jemarinya menggenggam dengan erat kenop pintu kayu rumahnya. Menghembuskan nafas panjang, menempelkan dahinya pada kokoh dan dingin kayu pintu besar yang menyangga yang terkatup rapat mulai bergetar. Sedang memilih, sedang mengimbangi perang dihatinya.

Dan dengan kekuatan yang entah bagaimana bisa dia punyai. Jemarinya mulai mendorong pintu kayu tersebut. Memang sudah kebiasaan bagi para maid dirumahnya untuk tidak mengunci pintu tersebut setiap malam. karena itu adalah Permintaan Luhan..

Luhan..

.

'dia bisa saja pulang saat kita sedang terlelap'

.

Iris matanya tak menangkap apapun karena kegelapan. Mengerjapkan matanya perlahan dan menemukan cahaya lilin tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Derit pintu yang Sehun buka mungkin terdengar oleh sosok pemuda berambut kecoklatan yang sedang duduk tepat dihadapan lilin tersebut. Wajahnya yang disinari lilin terangkat. Menampilkan wajah manis dengan lekukan bibir menyunggingkan senyuman. Tak sadar, jika senyuman pun sudah terbentuk diwajah dinginnya.

Sehun melangkah. Menghampiri pemuda itu yang terduduk menanti Sehun. binar matanya menandakan jika dia sangat bahagia melihat Sehun berada disampingnya kini. Sehun mendudukkan tubuhnya disamping sang pemuda.

Matanya tak bisa lepas melihat Sehun. dan dengan senyuman, memeluk tubuh Sehun dengan erat. tangan Sehun berada di udara. Matanya sesaat nampak tak fokus. Mengepalkan jemarinya, masih dengan kebimbangan. Membalas pelukan pemuda itu atau tidak. tangannya perlahan turun, melingkar di pundak kecil pemuda itu.

"Sehun, jangan pernah tinggalkan aku sendiri"

Bisiknya lirih. Sehun tersenyum, walau ada paksaan. Dia mengelus lembut punggung pemuda itu.

Luhan. Pemuda itu menyamankan kepalanya di dada Sehun. mencari letak dimana detakan tak biasa akan berdegup dengan cepat. namun malam ini, degupan itu tak dapat Luhan temukan. Degupan itu terdengar samar, tak dapat terdeteksi oleh pendengarannya. Namun Luhan mencoba mengacuhkannya. Mencari kehangatan pada lengan Sehun yang memeluknya.

"kau sudah membaca surat darinya?" tanya Sehun sambil menumpukkan dagunya pada pucuk kepala Luhan.

Luhan menggeleng, memainkan kerah baju Sehun.

"kenapa belum?" bertanya kembali.

"dia pasti hanya akan membuat ku berharap. Berharap terlalu dalam itu.. sakit" jelas Luhan sambil memejamkan matanya.

Mereka terdiam. membiarkan keheningan sesaat menjadi pelengkap. Bola mata keduanya mencari titik fokus. Berharap dimana mereka akan menemukan kerapuhan dan menumpahkannya dengan hentakan. Sehun mencengkram kuat kaus Luhan.

Matanya mencari, mengitari ruangan dimana mereka berada. Berbagai bingkai foto terpajang di dinding. Mata Sehun menyusuri foto demi foto tersebut.

Luhan dan Sehun itu bagaikan kembar. Ditakdirkan dengan bentuk wajah yang sangat mirip. Mereka melengkapi, dengan wajah manis Luhan dan wajah tampan Sehun. tapi, mereka bukan kembar. Mereka hanya..

.

Terikat dengan ikatan darah..

.

Dan itulah yang membuat Sehun sekuat tenaga menghindari Luhan.

Jika saja tak ada ikatan itu.

jika saja dia bukan adik Luhan.

Jika saja saat ini Luhan masih berstatus lajang tanpa marga Kim didepannya.

Dan yang lebih dia sayangkan adalah..

.

.

Jika saja dia tidak jatuh cinta pada Luhan..

:

:

:

"j-jadi kau mau menginap disini?"

Daehyun membenarkan letak bantal sofa yang tak beraturan. Zelo tersenyum melihat tingkah aneh Daehyun. Dia mengangguk dan duduk pada sofa lembut berwarna cream tersebut.

"bolehkah?" tanya Zelo sambil menatap pada lilin yang sengaja Daehyun pasang di atas meja.

Binar bening mata Zelo yang terpantul dengan sinar lilin menjadi pemandangan menakjubkan bagi Daehyun. Dia menatap taat pada binar mata itu. dan sesaat, dia seakan mengenali sosok Zelo. Dia seakan pernah merasakan hal seperti ini pula. Daehyun segera menggelengkan kepalanya.

Bukan.. bukan Zelo..

Tapi sosok yang lain..

"tentu saja boleh, kau bisa tidur dikamar ku dan aku akan tidur di kamar tamu"

Pandangan Zelo yang sedang terpaku pada lilin memudar. Dia menegakkan kepalanya. Dan memberanikan diri menatap mata Daehyun.

"tapi.. aku bisa tidur di kamar tamu, hyung"

Katakan dia bodoh saat ini. erangan sesal keluar dari katup bibirnya. Daehyun meringis karena sudah terlebih dahulu membayangkan Zelo akan tidur di dalam kamarnya. Dia atas tempat tidurnya.

"lebih baik kau tidur dikamar ku saja. di kamar tamu penghangat ruangannya sedang rusak"

Ucap Daehyun dengan serius. Itu kenyataan. Dan Daehyun memang tidak ingin membuat Zelo tidak nyaman menginap di apartemennya.

Zelo sempat berdebat dengan Daehyun. Menentukan siapa yang akan tidur dimana. sesaat Zelo melupakan rasa takutnya akan gelap. jantungnya yang biasa berdetak tak nyaman saat kegelapan menyelimutinya perlahan tenang. Yang ada adalah perasaan nyaman karena bisa beradu argument dengan pemuda berambut coklat didepannya. Zelo sangat menyukai nada bicara yang Daehyun pakai untuknya. penuh perhatian. Padahal mereka baru bertemu. Padahal bisa dikatakan tidak sopan seseorang yang baru kau kenal tiba-tiba saja meminta untuk menginap dalam satu ruangan dengan mu dengan alasan yang sangat tidak masuk akal. Takut kegelapan.

"kau itu tidak suka dingin kan? Kau bilang jika kau akan terkena flu jika lama-lama berada di udara dingin? Maka dari itu kau harus mau tidur dikamar ku. biar aku yang tidur di kamar tamu..

Daehyun terus saja berbicara. mengatakan jika Zelo bisa sakit kalau dia tidak tidur dikamarnya. Mengatakan jika Zelo bisa kedinginan. Mengatakan jika Zelo harus memakai selimut yang sangat tebal agar dia tidak kedinginan.

Mirip Yongguk. Daehyun sangat mirip dengan Yongguk. Mengingatkannya pada sosok sang kakak. Yongguk yang dingin dan pendiam namun akan sangat cerewet jika sudah memikirkan hal tentang Zelo. Dan seperti inilah Daehyun saat ini. sangat cerewet.

Dan Zelo sempat terkejut karena Daehyun sampai mengenalnya sejauh itu. dia bahkan mengingat tentang kebiasaan Zelo yang akan flu jika berada lama di udara dingin.

"bagaimana kalau kita berdua tidur dikamar mu hyung?"

Suara yang tiba-tiba Zelo suarakan membuat Daehyun yang saat itu sedang minum, tersedak. Daehyun menatap lebih patuh pada wajah Zelo. Pandangan polosnya. Daehyun membuka dan menutup mulutnya. ingin protes, namun... ini sebuah kesempatan bukan?

Tidak..

Daehyun menggeleng dengan cepat. pemikiran apa itu..

"tidak. kau tidak bisa.. kita.. tidak.. mungkin, tidak.."

"kenapa tidak bisa? Lagipula aku takut gelap hyung.."

Suara lirih Zelo menjadi penimbang pada pemikiran Daehyun. Zelo memegang lengan Daehyun dan menggoyangkannya.

"di amerika, hyung ku selalu menemani ku tidur saat lampu mati.. dan aku sudah terbiasa.. hyung.. aku takut gelap.. sungguh. Ku mohon. Hanya malam ini saja.

Daehyun menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Dia hanya takut. Takut terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan terjadi. Karena Daehyun sudah terlanjur memiliki rasa lebih pada pemuda polos disampingnya. karena Daehyun sudah terlampau ingin menatap lebih lama pada beningnya iris yang dia pantulkan di mata indahnya.

"t-tapi.."

Belum kata-kata keluar dari bibirnya. namun sosok Zelo sudah berdiri. Menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Zelo tidak mau dengar.. Zelo mau tidur"

Nada menggemaskan itu masuk kedalam telinga Daehyun. Berulang kali meredam degup jantungnya. Ini gila. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Daehyun gila. Dia akan tidur satu tempat tidur dengan Zelo. Bangunkan dia jika memang ini sebuah mimpi.. sadarkan jika dia memang dia kini tengah didalam kelas dan melamun hal yang seperti ini..

Namun ini kenyataan. Zelo memeluk boneka stitch miliknya sambil menarik-narik lengan Daehyun.

"hyung.. ayo.."

Dan masih dengan wajah tak menyangka. Dia melangkah menuju kamarnya dengan Zelo disampingnya, mendekap lengannya dengan kuat. Jemari Daehyun yang memegang lilin bisa saja terjatuh saat itu. merasakan hangat jemari Zelo mengikat lengannya kuat.

Jantung. Jantungnya.. selamatkan jantungnya..

Dan Daehyun yakin.. jika dia tidak akan bisa tidur malam ini..

:

:

:

Flashback

.

"bolehkah aku selingkuh?"

Daehyun tersedak kopi yang sedang dia minum mendengar perkataan pemuda didepannya. Pemuda berkulit putih itu mengambil beberapa lembar tissu, mengusap lembut dagu Daehyun.

"minum dengan hati-hati" ucapnya dengan nada khawatir.

Daehyun hanya terdiam. dia membiarkan jemari lentik pemuda itu membersihkan noda kopi yang mengenai kemeja putihnya. Dengan sigap. Jemarinya menggenggam lengan pemuda itu. membawa mata mereka pada tatapan dalam.

"apa maksud mu?"

Hembusan nafas terdengar dari pemuda didepannya. Dengan cukup kasar, menghentakkan tangannya. membuat genggaman Daehyun sedikit melonggar. Karena dia tidak ingin menyakiti pemuda ini. pemuda ini terlalu berharga untuknya. terlalu memujanya hingga dia dapat melakukan apa saja untuknya.

"aku hanya bercanda. Jangan difikirkan" ucapnya lirih sambil melipat tangannya didepan dada.

Sosoknya yang angkuh. Sosoknya yang anggun. Sosoknya yang meremehkan segalanya. Bahkan cinta sekalipun.

"kau sudah memilih ku bukan?" tanya Daehyun dengan tajam. Memegang cuping cangkir berisi kopi dalam genggamannya dengan erat.

Pandangan angkuhnya memudar. Daehyun sangat tahu, jika sosok didepannya adalah sosok yang sangat rapuh. Dia hanya mencoba tegar. Walau sebenarnya.. mata indahnya selalu memancarkan kerapuhan. Dia butuh perlindungan.

"terkadang, pilihan dapat berubah bukan?"

Daehyun mendengus. Dia mengerti kenapa pemuda didepannya ini menjadi seperti ini. sangat tahu.

"kau memilih ku. kau sudah memilih ku..

.

Kim Himchan.."

:

:

:

"sudah belum?"

Daehyun mengetuk pintu kamar mandinya. Menarik nafas sedalam mungkin sambil memegangi lilin. Gumaman 'belum' terdengar redam didalam sana. Daehyun mencoba mengontrol detak jantungnya. Saat ini Zelo sedang mengganti pakaiannya menjadi piyama. Dan bayangkan, Zelo yang merengek padanya agar menemani dia mengganti baju. Sungguh. Daehyun bisa gila jika lama-lama seperti ini dengan Zelo.

Lamunannya buyar saat pintu dihadapannya terbuka. menampilkan sosok Zelo memakai piyama berwarna putih dengan gambar boneka stitch kecil menghiasinya. Rambut birunya sedikit basah, mungkin sengaja dia basahkan. Zelo memegangi bag paper berisi baju yang tadi dia pakai, tangannya satu lagi memegangi lilin yang sudah hampit setengah.

Wajah putih yang nampak basah karena memang sepertinya Zelo mencuci wajahnya dahulu sebelum tidur mampu membuat sosok Daehyun mengalihkan pandangannya dengan cepat. dia berdehem kecil dan berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya. Dia bisa rasakan pergerakan Zelo yang mengikutinya.

Mereka terdiam sesaat. Daehyun menatap pada mata Zelo yang balas menatapnya. Dan dengan serempak keduanya akan memalingkan wajah dengan segera.

"sepertinya, kau lebih dahulu" gumam Daehyun sambil menunjuk ke arah tempat tidur besar yang biasa dia tempati seorang diri.

Ini pertama kalinya bagi Daehyun membagi tempat tidurnya dengan orang lain. Orang lain yang baru sekitar seminggu dia kenal. Orang lain yang ingin sekali Daehyun lindungi. Berharap pada keteguhan hatinya agar tidak memandang pada hawa negatife yang mengelilingi fikirannya.

Zelo mengangguk kecil, dia menaiki tempat tidur berukuran besar itu dengan sedikit canggung. Kemana semua rasa takutnya? Bahkan Zelo tak merasakannya sama sekali, walau keadaan disekelilingnya sangat nyata akan kegelapan.

Aroma khas Daehyun langsung menguar dalam indra penciumannya. Bantal yang ia pakai sebagai alas sangat kentara akan keberadaan Daehyun setiap harinya pada bantal itu. aroma shampo yang dipakai Daehyun melekat. Sedikit membuat jantung Zelo berdetak cepat.

Perlahan, Daehyun menaiki tempat tidurnya. Aura canggung menghiasi keduanya. Cahaya pendar lilin menjadi peneman dimana kediaman nampak mendominasi keduanya.

"lebih baik kau tidur, kau sekolah bukan?" mencoba membuka percakapan.

Sosok Zelo yang kini tengah memainkan selimut yang menutupi bagian bawah hingga dadanya menatap sosok Daehyun yang menyangga bantalnya menjadi sandaran.

"besok hari minggu, hyung.."

Menepuk dahinya dengan kuat. Merutuk sikapnya yang menjadi sangat bodoh jika sudah berhadapan dengan Zelo. Daehyun menggumamkan kata 'lupa' sambil membenarkan posisi tidurnya.

"kau masih kedinginan?" tanya Daehyun sambil menaikkan selimut hingga batas dadanya.

Zelo menggeleng pelan "sedikit sih" jawabnya terdengar ragu.

Dan tiba-tiba saja tangan Daehyun menggenggam tangan Zelo. Membuat pemuda manis itu tersentak sesaat dan menatap jemari Daehyun yang menggenggam tangannya.

"dingin.. akan aku ambilkan selimut lagi"

Saat sosok Daehyun beranjak dari pembaringan nyamannya. Saat sosok Daehyun menyampirkan selimut tebal di atas selimut yang juga tebal di atas tubuhnya. Zelo hanya menatap taat pada wajah Daehyun yang tak terlalu nyata akibat ruangan gelap. mengapa dia bisa sangat memperhatikan Zelo saat waktu pertemuan mereka dan masa perkenalan mereka bisa dihitung dengan jari?

"saatnya tidur. Ini sudah hampir jam sebelas malam" ucap Daehyun sambil melirik ke arah jam dinding yang menempel di sudut ruangan.

Namun gelengan kepala Zelo mambuat Daehyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"aku belum mengantuk" ujarnya sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik selimut.

Zelo bisa dengar hembusan nafas kasar dari Daehyun.

"tadi kau berkata jika kau mengantuk. Lalu sekarang tidak.. " gumaman Daehyun terhenti dan lebih memilih terdiam dengan fikiran menerawang. Mencoba membuat dirinya sendiri mengantuk, karena bagaimanapun detak jantung yang sedari tadi seperti berdetak tak normal membuatnya sulit untuk tertidur.

Zelo sedikit membuka selimut yang menutupi wajahnya hingga batas mata. Dia menatap Daehyun yang hanya terdiam.

"hyung.." panggil Zelo.

"hmmm"

"maukah melakukan sesuatu untuk ku?"

Daehyun langsung memfokuskan matanya pada surai biru yang timbul dibalik selimut.

"apa?"

"usap rambut ku" pintanya lirih sambil perlahan kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik selimut. Meredam semu merah yang menyebar di pipi putihnya.

"ne?"

Butuh beberapa detik bagi Daehyun mencerna permintaan Zelo. Meneguk air liurnya dengan kasar. Daehyun mencoba mengusir segala hal negatife yang datang kedalam fikirannya. Dan dengan perlahan, menelusupkan tangannya kebalik selimut yang sangat tebal dan menemukan surai lembut milik Zelo.

Daehyun menahan nafas saat jemarinya perlahan mengusap kelembutan pada surai biru kelam milik Zelo. Ada letupan-letupan kecil didalam dadanya saat kulitnya bersentuhan dengan kehalusan surai Zelo.

"seperti ini?" pasti Daehyun sambil memainkan jemarinya pada helaian rambut Zelo.

Daehyun bisa rasakan anggukan pada kepala Zelo. Dan menit-menit berikutnya, dia bisa dengar hembusan nafas teratur dari sosok Zelo. Daehyun tersenyum sesaat, jemarinya masih memainkan rambut Zelo.

Daehyun menatap pada wajah Zelo yang tertutupi selimut. Dengan sangat hati-hati, menurunkan selimut itu hingga wajah Zelo terlihat jelas dalam pendaran lilin diruangan itu. Daehyun hanya tak mau sosok malaikatnya ini kehabisan nafas karena tertidur dengan ruangan udara yang terbatas.

"apakah aku jatuh cinta pada mu?" bisik Daehyun..

Mengusap lembut dahi Zelo yang tertutupi beberapa anak rambut. Menyingkirkannya dan merasakan kelembutan kulit dari sosok yang polos itu.

.

"dan aku rasa.. aku sudah mulai sedikit melupakannya.."

.

Mendengus sesaat sambil mengusap wajahnya dengan tangan.

"sedikit.. hanya sedikit Himchan.."

Karena Daehyun tahu, sosok itu mengikatnya lebih kuat dari apapun.

:

:

:

"maukah kau berjanji sesuatu?"

Suara berat itu tiba-tiba saja memecah kesunyian yang tercipta. Himchan mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Matanya menatap pada matahari sore yang perlahan menampakkan keindahannya.

"hime.. lihat aku.."

Himchan tak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba Yongguk menjadi seperti ini. dan diapun dengan kepatuhan menatap mata hitam kelam milik Yongguk.

"ada apa, hmm?"

Mereka kini tengah duduk di teras belakang rumah. Memandangi matahari yang semakin menurun dan mengeluarkan sinar senjanya dengan memukau di temani secangkir teh dalam genggaman tangan keduanya.

"berjanjilah untuk tidak kembali padanya jika kita.. katakanlah bertemu kembali dengannya"

Tatapan mata Himchan menajam. Dan dibalas tak kalah tajam dengan pemuda disampingnya. Himchan menarik nafas panjang. tak mengerti jalan fikiran kekasihnya saat ini.

"tentu saja tidak, mengapa bisa kau berkata seperti itu?" sergahnya sambil menyesap teh dan cangkir digenggamannya.

Yongguk mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap pada langit sore yang dengan tenang menunjukan keindahannya.

"karena aku tahu, ada sebagian hati mu yang masih tertinggal didalam hatinya"

Tenang suara Yongguk seakan menohok Himchan dengan cepat. sosok itu memang pernah memenangkan hatinya, pernah menjadi yang pertama dihatinya.. namun.. apalah arti dirinya saat ini berada disamping Yongguk jika dari awal dia memang berniat memilih sosok itu.

Namun Himchan hanya terdiam. terlalu sulit mengutarakan maksud dihatinya.

"bbang, ini sudah lima tahun berlalu.. korea luas bukan? Yakin pada ku. kita tidak akan bertemu dengannya" menggenggam erat jemari dingin milik Yongguk.

"aku mengenalnya, kim Himchan.. aku sangat mengenalnya"

Mungkin ini adalah ikatan kuat yang bernama persahabatan. Yongguk sangat mengenal sosok itu. sosok yang telah dia kecewakan.

"lalu?"

"berjanjilah pada ku"

Himchan mendongakkan kepalanya, menghirup udara dengan kuat. Disini, bukan hanya Yongguk yang merasakan ketakutan akan bertemu dengan sosoknya. Himchan pun sangat enggan untuk bertemu. Walau tidak bisa dia bohongi, ada sedikit dari bagian dihatinya yang merindukan sosok itu. namun rasa bersalah memukulnya kuat setiap kali pelupuk matanya tertutup dan membayangkan sosok itu. rasa bersalah, rasa sesak akibat pengkhianatan yang telah dia lakukan. Himchan telah banyak memainkan hati pemuda itu. dan Himchan takut..

Takut untuk menatap pada mata yang dulu pernah membuatnya jatuh cinta pada sosok itu..

"aku berjanji"

Dan Himchan segera beranjak dari tempatnya. Meninggalkan Yongguk yang hanya terdiam. memegang perkataan Himchan dengan teguh.

Dia hanya terlalu takut..

Sosok Himchan adalah sosok yang sangat berarti baginya. Sangat berarti hingga dia berani mengkhianati sahabatnya sendiri untuk mendapatkan Himchan..

:

:

:

Jam disudut kamarnya sudah menunjukan pukul tiga pagi. Namun matanya tak tertutup sedikitpun. Berarti dari tiga jam dia lalui dengan berdiam diri. Mengusap perlahan surai lembut milik Zelo. Daehyun sudah duga jika dia tidak akan bisa tertidur. Dia hanya ingin menjaga sosok Zelo. Menjaganya.

Saat jemarinya sedang menata pada helaian rambut Zelo. Sosok manis itu bergumam kecil, sinar lampu kamar Daehyun yang dua jam lalu sudah menyala membuat Daehyun bisa melihat dengan jelas pada wajah Zelo yang perlahan membuka matanya.

"hyung.." gumam parau dari kedua bibir Zelo membuat Daehyun tersenyum.

Zelo mengusap matanya, dia menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap pada mata Daehyun yang masih terbuka lebar. sesaat, Daehyun merasa kosong melingkupi jemarinya yang sedari tadi mengelus rambut Zelo.

Zelo menumpukkan bantalnya, mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Daehyun.

"hyung.. kau belum tidur?" tanya Zelo sambil menguap dan mengacak rambutnya.

Daehyun hanya menjawabnya dengan gelengan kecil. Tertawa tertahan melihat kelakuan Zelo yang menurutnya menggemaskan.

Mata sayunya menatap pada jam yang menunjukan pukul tiga pagi. Dia membelalakkan matanya sambil menjerit pelan.

"ini sudah jam tiga, hyung.. dan kau belum tidur? Keterlaluan" ujar Zelo sambil memukul lengan Daehyun dengan boneka stitch yang ternyata sedaritadi berada disamping Zelo.

Daehyun mengaduh kecil. Dia mendengus sambil menahan boneka itu mengenai tubuhnya lagi.

"aku tidak bisa tidur" ujar Daehyun pelan sambil memijat pelipisnya.

Mereka diam beberapa saat. Daehyun mengira Zelo sudah tertidur kembali. Daehyun menoleh dan melihat jika Zelo kini tengah menatap kosong pada lurus tatapannya.

"lebih baik kau tidur lagi" saran Daehyun "sini, biar aku usap lagi kepala mu" jemari Daehyun sudah bergerak ke arah kepala Zelo, namun Zelo segera berkelit dan menggeleng.

"hyung harus tidur!" kerasnya.

Daehyun menarik nafas panjang "aku baik-baik saja. aku sudah biasa"

Namun Zelo tetap menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia menatap ragu pada wajah Daehyun. Dan Daehyun hanya membalas tatapan Zelo dengan kerutan tipis dikeningnya.

"hyung berbaringlah" perintah Zelo sambil menepuk tempat tidurnya.

"ya?"

Namun bahunya segera ditarik Zelo hingga membuat Daehyun menjadi posisi berbaring. Detak jantung yang tadi sempat teredam kini telah timbul kembali.

"samping.. kesampingkan tubuh mu menghadap ku hyung.." ujar Zelo dengan semangat.

Dan dengan jantung yang terus berdetak cepat, dia mengesampingkan tubuhnya. Menjadikan wajahnya kini berhadapan dengan paha milik Zelo yang tertutupi selimut. Daehyun mengontrol fikirannya. Mengontrol segala hal buruk yang masuk dengan cepat kedalam naluri lelakinya.

Jemari dingin nan lembut itu perlahan bergerak diantara helaian surai coklat milik Daehyun. Mengelusnya dengan pelan dan kadang, kelembutan kulit Zelo akan mengenai lehernya. Memberikan sengatan tipis yang mampu menggetarkan seluruh tubuh Daehyun.

Dan tak terasa, matanya mulai terpejam, menikmati setiap sentuhan yang jemari lembut itu berikan pada tubuhnya.

"ini yang biasa dilakukan nuna saat hyung ku tidak bisa tidur" ucap Zelo pelan sambil menyamankan tubuhnya pada penyangga tempat tidur dan tumpukan bantal.

Dan entah bagaimana caranya, hembusan nafas teratur kini keluar dari sela nafas yang Daehyun hembuskan..

Zelo hanya tersenyum, dengan jemari yang masih mengelus lembut rambut Daehyun.

Cara ampuh yang dapat membuat Daehyun tertidur..

:

:

:

Kenyamanannya bergelung pada selimut sedikit terganggu oleh sinar matahari yang masuk melalui jendela kamar yang memang senantiasa dia buka. Seakan melupakan jika mungkin jendela itulah penyebab sosok manis disampingnya menjadi kedinginan tadi malam.

Daehyun bisa saja melanjutkan mimpinya lagi jika tidak mendengar dentingan bel yang terus menerus ditekan oleh seseornag di luar sana. Daehyun mengerang pelan, menyampirkan selimutnya dan melihat pada sosok Zelo yang masih terlihat betah dengan kehangatan selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuhnya.

Dengan langkah tersaruk menuju pintu apartemennya. Membukanya dengan malas, dan..

"DAEHYUN PABOOO.. KAU TAHU SUDAH BERAPA LAMA AKU MENUNGGU MU MEMBUKAKAN PINTU INI HAH? KAU HAMPIR MEMBUAT KU MATI KARENA KRAM"

Teriakan yang didapatkannya. Sosok Youngjae yang berkacak pinggang dengan Jongup yang berdiri disamping Youngjae dengan memasang sebuah senyuman. Daehyun membalas senyuman Jongup dan tidak memedulikan ocehan Youngjae tentang penyakit yang dapat membuat orang mati karena terlalu lama berdiri. Daehyun. Tidak. peduli.

Youngjae dan Jongup memasuki apartemen Daehyun dengan Youngjae yang langsung melesat ke arah dapur dan membuat sarapan.

"memangnya ada keperluan apa kau datang pagi-pagi seperti ini datang kemari. Mengganggu saja. kita tidak ada kelas bukan?" Daehyun berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Belum Youngjae menjawab, matanya sudah terbelalak melihat sosok pemuda manis bersurai biru kelam yang keluar dari kamar Daehyun dengan menggunakan piyama dan memeluk boneka stitch.

"Zelo" pasti Youngjae sambil mengedipkan matanya berulang kali. Memastikan jika dia tidak salah lihat pagi ini.

"nee" jawab Zelo sambil tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya ke arah Youngjae.

"k,kalian?" Youngjae menunjuk ke arah Daehyun dan Zelo bergantian. Memasang wajah curiga.

"apa? Tidak.. ini tidak seperti yang kau fikirkan." Jawab Daehyun cepat saat dia melihat sinar penasaran di mata Youngjae. sahabatnya itu adalah orang yang sangat penuh rasa penasaran.

"hyung.. kami tidak melakukan apapun" suara Zelo berucap sambil menunjuk Daehyun dan dirinya lalu menggoyangkan tangannya. menolak mendapat tatapan curiga dari Youngjae,

Youngjae tersenyum, dia menepuk bahu Daehyun. "kau hebat" bisiknya.

"tidak.. apa yang kau katakan? Aku tidak ada apa-apa. Zelo hanya menginap karena dia takut diapartemennya sendiri, semalam mati lampu dan dia takut gelap" jelas Daehyun dengan suara gugup.

Youngjae hanya tertawa, "baiklah, untuk sementara ini aku percaya. Sekarang.. ayo.. kita bersiap-siap" ucapnya dengan semangat.

"bersiap-siap? Kemana?" tanya Daehyun heran. Dia melupakan pertanyaan yang tadi dia layangkan pada Youngjae.

"kau lupa Jung, hari ini kita akan bersepeda"

"WAH,, BERSEPEDA?"

Kata-kata penolakan tertahan dibibir Daehyun saat melihat betapa antusiasnya Zelo mendengar ajakan Youngjae. dan dengan sebuah anggukan dia meng-iya-kan ajakan Youngjae.

.

demi Zelo..

:

:

:

Zelo sempat berkenalan dengan pemuda yang dibawa oleh Youngjae. namanya Jongup, dia dia adalah pemuda yang pendiam namun memiliki senyuman yang cukup menawan. Zelo menaiki sepeda sport berwarna merah pekat. Sedangkan Daehyun sendiri menaiki sepeda sport berwarna hitam. Youngjae berwarna kuning dan Jongup berwarna hijau.

Sepeda yang kini dinaikan Zelo bisa dikatakan milik Daehyun. Karena Zelo tak pernah ada niat untuk bersepeda selama berada di korea. Daehyun memiliki dua buah sepeda. Dan saat ditanya mengapa dia mempunyai dua buah. Hanya gumaman kecil tak jelas yang Daehyun layangkan. Dan Zelo tidak mau ambil pusing dengan itu.

Youngjae dan Jongup melajukan sepedanya dengan cepat, mereka sedang bertaruh untuk sampai pada perbatasan taman dimana mereka akan bersitirahat. Sedangkan Zelo dan Daehyun melajukan sepedanya dengan pelan. Sesekali mengumbar tawa juga senyuman. Menikmati sentuhan matahari pagi yang mengenai kulit mereka dengan kehangatan.

Zelo mulai terbiasa dengan Daehyun. Dia mulai menyukai berada terus menerus disisi Daehyun. Membuatnya nyaman. Mereka berhenti untuk beristirahat. Melihat pada Youngjae dan Jongup yang saling suap es krim. dan Zelo segera menarik-narik lengan Daehyun untuk membelikannya es krim juga. tanpa suap-suapan tentunya.

"hyung.. aku mau merasakan rasa vanila" ucap Zelo sambil menujuk pada es krim ditangan Daehyun. Ditangannya sendiri sudah ada es krim berwarna coklat. Zelo sangat menyukai coklat.

Daehyun mengulurkan tangannya, membiarkan pemuda manis itu memakan es krimnya. Dan Zelo mengulurkan tangannya, membiarkan Daehyun memakan es krim miliknya.

Berbagi itu indah bukan?

Dan tawa seakan menjadi penyeling diantara kehangatan yang terjadi di sinar mata mereka..

:

:

:

"Sehun.. aku mau es krim"

Sehun tersenyum tipis, mengusap lembut puncak kepala Luhan. Burgatti yang mereka naiki perlahan menepi. Luhan sangat menyukai es krim yang dijual dijalan. Mengenang masa kecil. dia terlihat sangat antusias saat Sehun memberikannya es krim strawberry.

Sehun sedang menunggu es krim pesanannya. Ketika matanya mengitari tempat dimana mereka berada. Dan mata dingin itupun terpaku pada sosok pemuda disana. Dua orang sosok pemuda.

Jemarinya mengepal kuat. Melihat derai tawa yang keluar dari sosok itu. dan yang membuatnya sesak adalah bahwa tawa itu bukan dikarenakan olehnya, tapi dikarenakan sosok pemuda berambut coklat yang sedang memakan es krim yang berada ditangan pemuda yang sedari tadi ditatapnya.

Luhan mengambil es krim yang Sehun pesan kala pemuda tampan itu diam tak bergeming. Matanya menelusuri pada pandangan Sehun yang membeku. Dia tak dapat membaca apa yang tersirat di mata Sehun.

"Sehun.." dia memanggil pelan sambil menarik jaket Sehun.

Mata dingin itu menghunus Luhan dengan kuat. Sehun tak pernah menatapnya dengan pandangan seperti itu. kekalutan nampak bersarang pada kelamnya iris Sehun. dan kali ini, Luhan bersumpah tak pernah melihat Sehun nampak segelisah dan sekesal ini.

Luhan bisa lihat jemari Sehun yang terkepal. Dan tanpa berkata apa-apa dia meninggalkan Luhan seorang diri dan memasuki mobilnya.

Luhan terdiam.. matanya mencari.. dan dia melihat..

Sosok pada fokus Sehun yang terpantul dimatanya. Sosok pemuda bertubuh tinggi dengan surai biru kelam. Sangat manis..

Jadi.. diakah yang membuat mu begitu gelisah?

:

:

:

TBC

:

;

Terimakasih.. haduh.. terimakasih banyak buat yang udah review maaf ga bisa bales satu persatu. Tapi saya sangat berterimakasih. Makasih karena udah nunggu FF ini. sumpah loh, aku jadi semangat kalo baca review-review kalian. Hahahah..

.

Semoga suka dengan chapter ini. jangan lupa review lagi ya #maksa.

.

RnR juseyooooo...


	6. Chapter 6

**Author : Han NN**

**Tittle : Can't Be Love**

**Cast : Jung Daehyun / Choi Junhong a.k.a Zelo / Oh Sehun / Xi Luhan / Yoo Youngjae**

**.**

Chapter : 6

Genre : drama, romance school life, and find by yourself

A/N : Zelo punya Daehyun tapi Daehyun punya saya, Yongguk punya Himchan tapi Himchan punya saya.

Warning : BOYXBOY, shonen-ai, still have a Typo, Not EYD its yes, don't like with my pair? Dont read.

.

.

.

.

Thanks to BAP It's all lies, Sistar Give it to me, 2PM A.D.T.O.Y, JB Overboard and Nu'est Hello. This song is god damn it make my feel up.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING.

.

.

.

Ini hanya sebuah kisah cinta

Tentang kesalahpahaman

Juga tentang rasa sakit

Ayo dengarkan..

Jika kau kuat untuk melawan semua laju waktu yang telah terjadi.

Ayo tutup mata mu.

Dan hitung sampai hitungan keberapa kau sanggup untuk menahan rasa penasaran mu.

Ayo.. kita pilah..

Dimana letak rasa suka dan juga cinta yang tersimpan dalam cerita ini.

Beritahu aku..

Letak dimana cinta..

Juga suka..

Bedakan aku..

Pahami aku..

Karena aku tidak dapat menemukannya.

Juga membedakannya.

Dan aku tidak memahaminya.

Buat aku mengerti..

.

.

"aku punya seorang adik"

Hanya itu yang dikatakan Yongguk saat Daehyun betanya perihal keluarganya.

"seorang adik?" tanggap Daehyun sambil memakan es krim yang berada ditangan kanannya. Tangan kirinya memegang stang sepedanya dan menuntun sepeda itu berjalan beriringan dengannya.

Yongguk berjalan disampingnya, menuntun sepeda sport berwarna merah.

"ya, dia sangat manis" jawab Yongguk acuh.

"perkenalkan pada ku" ucap Daehyun dengan cepat.

Yongguk mendengus kasar "tidak akan"

Daehyun membulatkan matanya tidak suka "waee?"

Yongguk mengegernyitkan alisnya "karena dia terlalu berharga, dan aku tidak akan mengijinkan siapapun mengenalnya. Termasuk kau, ah.. terutama kau" jelas Yongguk sambil meminum minuman soda yang berada ditangan kirinya.

"hey.. kenapa kau seperti itu? kita sudah bersahabat kurang lebih.." Daehyun menghitung dengan jemarinya.

"2 tahun.. dan aku belum mengenal keluarga mu sama sekali"

Daehyun bukanlah orang yang serba ingin tahu. namun saat ini, dia hanya ingin mengetahui sedikit tentang sahabatnya itu. Yongguk terlalu acuh pada sekitarnya, Yongguk terlalu tak ambil pusing dengan segalanya. Dia hidup dengan sederhana tanpa tanda tanya dalam fikirannya. Dia hidup dengan sangat lurus.

"cukup seperti ini saja" ucap Yongguk setelah sekian menit terdiam.

Daehyun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Yongguk. Dia suka berteman dengan Yongguk karena sikap dinginnya. Mengimbangi sedikit sifat cerewetnya. dia suka bercerita kepada Yongguk tentang segala hal. Orang yang disukai, pertemanan, permasalahan disekolah, game online, bahkan keluarga.. Yongguk pun sama halnya, mereka bergagi tentang segala hal. Tapi satu yang tak mau sedikitpun Yongguk bagi dengan Daehyun.. masalah keluarga.

"batas untuk dapat kau ketahui tentang keluarga ku cukup sampai kau tahu jika aku mempunyai adik saja" lebih memperjelas. "karena menurut ku, masalah keluarga tidak akan bisa diselesaikan dengan orang luar yang masuk kedalamnya. Cukup.. aku dan keluarga ku sendiri. maaf"

Daehyun mengenal Yongguk saat mereka kelas 3 di menengah pertama. Mereka sekelas. Dan Yongguk yang dingin namun mampu berfikir kritis disaat tertentu membuat Daehyun seakan mempunyai teman satu pemikiran yang sama. Daehyun akan bersikap sangat kristis terhadap sesuatu hal, dan Yongguk membuat pemikirannya terimbangi. Satu hal juga yang menjadi mereka dekat, mereka sama-sama suka menaiki sepeda.

"aku mengerti" ujar Daehyun sambil melayangkan tatapannya menjauh dari wajah Yongguk.

Yongguk hanya tak ingin Daehyun mengetahui tentang kekacauan yang terjadi dalam keluarganya.

Seragam menengah atas yang mereka pakai tersibak angin musim panas. Mereka hanya terdiam. Daehyun mengerti. Dia tidak perlu penjelasan.

Kadang..

Ada saatnya sebuah batas diantara persahabatan harus tercipta.

Dan saat ini, batas itu telah terbentuk.

Dan dia berjanji tidak akan melewati batas yang telah di buat.

:

:

:

:

"aku seperti pernah melihat sepeda ini"

Ucap Zelo sambi menepuk stang sepeda yang tengah dia tuntun. Daehyun bergumam.

"benarkah?"

Zelo mengangguk, dia mengadahkan kepalanya dan membuat angin mengibaskan anak-anak rambut biru kelamnya.

"ya, mm.. seperti.. didalam foto yang berada di ruang kerja hyung ku" ujar Zelo.

Daehyun menghembuskan nafas kecil "mungkin saja memang sama" ucapnya acuh.

Zelo tertawa kecil, memukul lengan Daehyun dengan pelan "jangan bercanda, kau tidak mungkin mengenal hyung ku"

Daehyun mengaduh, tidak sakit sih. malah terkesan lembut. Hey.. jantungnya yang normal kini mulai terasa tidak normal lagi. ayolah.. itu hanya sebuah sentuhan kecil.

"lagipula, itu bukan sepeda ku" ucap Daehyun pelan namun cukup terdengar oleh Zelo yang berjalan disampingnya.

Zelo membulatkan matanya, semakin membuat wajah manisnya terlihat menggemaskan.

"lalu punya siapa? Jadi kau membuat ku menaiki sepeda yanng bukan milik mu?" Zelo kini sudah benar-benar memukul lengan Daehyun dengan cukup kencang.

Daehyun sedikit menghindar. Tapi, dia menyukainya..

"dengarkan aku dulu" ucapnya sambil menahan tangan Zelo. Dan berhasil, namun kini dia tengah menggenggam pergelangan tangan Zelo dengan erat. tangan mereka yang satunya lagi menuntun stang masing masing sepeda mereka. Langkah mereka terhenti. Daehyun masih menggenggam pergelangan tangan Zelo, bahkan sedikit mengeratkannya. Mengisyaratkan pada Zelo untuk terdiam sesaat.

Daehyun hanya sedang mengagumi kelam iris dari mata Zelo. Mata yang indah..

.

DEG

.

Mata itu seperti.. dia mengenal mata itu..

Fokus pada pupilnya buyar. Dia mengalihkan matanya dari mata kelam milik Zelo. Entah bagaimana, rasa nyeri merambat perlahan menuju letak hatinya. Sesak. sedikit membuat Daehyun tak bisa bernafas.

Mata yang sama.. mata yang hampir sama.. atau memang sama?

"hyung, kau kenapa?" Zelo bertanya dengan heran. Pasalnya binar pada Daehyun dengan nyata berubah. Zelo merasakan pipinya memanas saat mata Daehyun terlihat seperti mengaguminya. Namun detik berikutnya, sinar kelam langsung masuk dan menghancurkan binar itu.

"tidak kenapa-kenapa" jawab Daehyun setelah diam cukup lama. Mereka tak menyadari atau memang sadar namun tidak ingin menyadari jika Daehyun masih menggenggam pergelengan tangan Zelo.

Daehyun menghembuskan nafas kasar.

.

_**Mata itu.. tidak.. dia bukan Yongguk..**_

_**.**_

Terus menerus memantapkan hatinya.

"ayo kita jalan lagi" ajak Daehyun. ini memang disengaja, saat tangan Daehyun turun dari pergelangan tangan Zelo dan malah mengikat jemari pemuda itu dengan erat.

Zelo menahan nafasnya, saat hangat jemari milik Daehyun menuntun langkahnya. Dia butuh waktu untuk menjalankan kembali otaknya yang terasa beku. Mimpikah? Saat jemari hangat itu semakin mengeratkan jemarinya dan melangkah bersama. Senyuman terbentuk di wajah manisnya, dengan rona merah yang kentara jelas terbentuk.

"sepeda itu milik sahabat ku" Daehyun membuka percakapan. Dia memang tak habis fikir, bagaimana bisa dia dengan berani menggenggam tangan Zelo? Namun, melihat tak ada protes atau perlawan dari Zelo.. dia menikmatinya..

"kita memiliki kegemaran yang sama. Naik sepeda. Bersama Youngjae dan satu sahabat ku lagi" lanjutnya sambil mengelus lembut jemari milik Zelo.

Zelo mencoba berkonsentrasi dengan cerita Daehyun, namun jemari Daehyun yang mengelus jemarinya membuat semuanya buyar. Dia menunduk, wajahnya sudah sangat memerah saat ini.

"lalu apa yang terjadi?" suaranya pelan. Menahan luapan dalam hatinya yang ingin menjerit.

"dia pergi...

.

.. dia mengkhianati ku"

Zelo langsung menatap dalam pada wajah Daehyun. bibirnya terkatup rapat-rapat. Kata 'mengkhianati' terasa sangat menyekat dalam hatinya.

"khianat?" ulangnya dengan nada bergetar.

Daehyun tertawa kecil, dia menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap pada mata polos Zelo yang memandangnya sedih. Dia tidak menyukai pandangan kasihan dari orang lain.

"Ya, dia menyukai kekasih ku. dan kekasih ku memilih dia dan meninggalkan ku" jelasnya dengan tenang, tak pernah sebelumnya Daehyun nampak setenang ini saat menceritakan tentang masalah yang satu ini.

"apakah kau akan memaafkann mereka?" pertanyaan polos itu terlontar dari belahan bibir Zelo.

Daehyun terdiam. dia mencerna perkataan Zelo. Apakah kau akan memaafkannya mereka? mungkin lebih tepatnya adalah, apakah kau bisa memaafkan mereka?

Sedikit tarikan disudut bibir Daehyun menjadi kemudahan dalam setiap helaan nafas yang tercipta.

"aku sempat berfikir untuk tidak akan memaafkan mereka" ujarnya dengan sangat tenang. Melawan pada hatinya yang sudah bergemuruh. Mengingat kejadian itu membuat rasa nyeri semakin menekan kuat dadanya.

"aku tidak akan memaafkan mereka atas apa yang telah mereka lakukan pada ku. mereka tak pantas dimaafkan" lanjutnya kini dengan nada amarah masuk didalamnya.

Zelo menatap gusar. Dia mengenal arti 'khianat'. Kilasan masa lalu saat kedua orang tuanya bertengkar dan saling berteriak kata 'khianat' berputar. Khianat telah membuat kedua orang tuanya berpisah. Khianat telah membuat kenyataan pahit harus dia terima saat umurnya belum mampu untuk menerima kenyataan yang cukup kasar. Mereka berkhianat..

Daehyun menatap pada wajah Zelo yang memucat. Dengan segera dia menghentikan langkahnya dan meletakkan tangannya di pipi Zelo.

"kau baik-baik saja?" dia bercerita, namun Zelo nampak berpengaruh dengan segala kata-kata yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"aku membenci korea karena adanya khianat. Orang tua ku berkhianat. Mereka membuat ku membenci korea karena pengkhianatan yang mereka lakukan. Mereka membuat ku dan hyung ku menderita. Mereka.. mereka..." fokus mata Zelo tak pasti. sesuatu dalam mata bening itu tengah menceritakan sesuatu. Trauma. Terlihat nyata dan jelas.

"aku membenci mereka.. aku membenci korea.." gumaman itu terus menerus keluar dari katup bibir Zelo. Bahkan kini, sudut mata Zelo telah mengalir air mata yang sangat tidak diinginkan dilihat oleh Daehyun.

Jalanan yang ramai, membuat Daehyun dengan segera memeluk Zelo untuk menutupi wajah pemuda manis itu yang kini tengah menangis. Membiarkan pemuda manis itu menangis didalam pelukannya. Tak peduli pada tatapan penuh heran dan penasaran. Satu-satunya yang ingin dia lakukan adalah meredakan tangisan Zelo..

Meredakan siratan mata penuh kesakitan dalam binarnya..

:

:

:

"kau menyukainya bukan?" bisik Youngjae sambil menumpukkan dagunya di atas meja besar yang terletak ditengah ruangan dimana mereka berada.

"hmm?" Daehyun sedang membaca sebuah buku. Mencari bahan tentang tugasnya.

"Zelo"

Cukup kuat. Pengaruh nama itu sangat kuat bagi Daehyun, wajah yang nampak serius itu langsung menatap Youngjae dengan tajam.

"jangan sembarangan berbicara" gumamnya sambil kembali menenggelamkan fikirannya ke dalam bacaan didepannya.

Youngjae menghembuskan nafas panjang. Daehyun memang selalu seperti ini, dia harus disadarkan dulu baru mengaku. Dulu, kejadian seperti ini pernah terjadi. dan Youngjae sempat menjadi sosok yang menyadarkan itu.

"jangan mengelak Jung Daehyun" melempar penghapus yang berada didekatnya.

Bisa dia dengar Daehyun mengaduh kecil sambil menunduk untuk mengambil penghapus yang mengenai kepalanya dan terpental ke arah kakinya.

"aku tidak" sergah Daehyun sambil meletakkan penghapus itu diatas meja. Sedikit menjauhkannya dari jangkauan tangan Youngjae.

Youngjae memutar bola matanya karena kesal, dia memundurkan punggungnya hingga kini bersandar. Dia tidak bisa berteriak dan memaki Daehyun karena mengelak perkataanya, well, mereka sedang berada diperpustakaan. Menemani Daehyun untuk mencari buku yang sesuai dengan tugasnya.

"Ayolah.. aku tidak baru-baru ini mengenal mu" ujarnya sambil memajukan kepalanya hingga kini dagunya bertumpu lagi di atas meja.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Berkata jika 'ya Youngjae-ah, aku menyukai nya'"

Youngjae menepuk tangannya cukup keras, membuat beberapa mahasiswa yang berada di dekat mereka langsung melirik ke arah Youngjae dengan kesal.

"Tepat. Seperti itu" ucap Youngjae tanpa berniat sedikit pun untuk meminta maaf atas sedikit kerusuhan yang dia buat. Itulah Youngjae, yang tidak mau ambil pusing dan cuek.

Youngjae dan Yongguk mempunyai satu persamaan yang membuat Daehyun menyukai berada didekat kedua pemuda itu. Cuek.

Daehyun hanya menghembuskan nafas sambil mencoba mengumpulkan kembali konsentrasinya.

"tidak usah bertingkah seolah kau tidak peduli. Aku tahu, kau sangat ingin bertemu dengannya bukan?"

Menggeram sambil menutup dengan kesal pada buku dalam genggamannya.

"jangan sok tahu!" sergahnya cukup pelan.

Youngjae tertawa kecil, dia memiringkan kepalanya.

"benarkah? Berapa minggu kau tidak bertemu dengannya? Ng..." Youngjae mengetuk-ngetukan jemarinya di atas meja kayu itu .".. dua minggu bukan?"

Daehyun hanya mampu menahan rasa kesalnya. Agaknya, dia sedikit sensitive jika sudah membahas pemuda manis itu. dia meletakkan bukunya di atas meja dengan kasar, membuat bunyi cukup keras dan lagi-lagi pengunjung di perpustakaan itu akan menatap mereka dengan kesal. namun Daehyun tak ingin ambil pusing, dia sedang kesal. akhir-akhir ini dia tidak dapat mengontrol emosinya dengan baik.

Daehyun mendudukan tubuhnya didepan Youngjae dan pemuda itu hanya menatapnya dengan penuh kemenangan.

"aku cukup mengetahui diri mu, bagaimana sikap mu jika sedang menyukai orang.. dan.. kau sungguh-sungguh terlihat seperti itu." ujar Youngjae. "dan saran ku adalah, segera temui dia sebelum otak mu menjadi semakin tidak beres Jung"

Daehyun memainkan pena yang ada ditangannya, Youngjae benar.. akhir-akhir ini dia seperti orang tak ada semangat hidup, lebih sering terlihat marah-marah, dan sedikit saja ada yang menyinggung perasaanya dia akan langsung meluapkannya, emosinya tidak dapat dia kendalikan. Dan ini hanya karena disebabkan..

"—Zelo sudah selesai ujian sekolah tepat hari ini"

Pemuda itu sedang sibuk dengan ujian sekolahnya. Membuat waktu untuk bertemu dengannya semakin sempit karena pemuda itu sedang berusaha keras untuk lulus dalam ujian kali ini.

Bersepeda pagi adalah pertemuan terakhir dia dengan Zelo. Dan itu berarti sudah sekitar dua minggu yang lalu..

"Jung, jangan sampai perhatiannya terambil oleh orang lain"

Daehyun menyipitkan matanya mendengar perkataan Youngjae. meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut.

"ingat.. dia masih remaja. Akan ada dimana dia berfikir jika orang yang berada disekitarnyalah yang akan dia utamakan. Dan kau telah mengambil tempat itu. tapi dua minggu.. itu waktu yang cukup untuk seseorang mengganti tempat mu" jelas Youngjae dengan cukup serius

"aku hanya mengingatkan mu.." Youngjae jelas melihat sirat kekhawatiran di mata Daehyun.

Daehyun mengepalkan jemarinya..

Sehun..

Orang pertama yang langsung terlintas difikirannya..

:

:

:

"jadi siapa namanya?"

Sebelah alis Sehun terangkat. Menatap sang kakak yang kini tengah memakaikan dasi dilehernya.

"jangan berpura-pura tidak mengerti" ujar sang kakak kembali sambil sedikit menarik dasi Sehun.

Membuat kepala Sehun semakin merendah dan berjarak sangat minim dengan wajah Luhan.

"aku memang tidak mengerti, hyung" ucap Sehun sambil menahan keinginannya untuk semakin mendekatkan wajahnya.

Luhan mengangkat wajahnya, membuat mata mereka bertatapan.

"pemuda yang kau sukai"

Sehun membulatkan matanya, dia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"aku tidak memilki orang yang ku sukai" jawab Sehun sambil mengalihkan tatapannya dari mata Luhan.

"jangan mencoba berbohong dengan kakak mu sendiri" Luhan menarik lebih kencang pada dasi Sehun. tepat. Wajah mereka sangat dekat saat ini.

"untuk apa aku jujur jika kau pun selalu berbohong dengan ku, hyung"

Ucapan Sehun cukup membuat cengkraman Luhan melonggar pada dasi Luhan. Namun tetap, Sehun tetap mempertahankan kedekatan pada wajah mereka.

"kau selalu berbohong kepada ku" melanjutkan suaranya.

"aku tidak pernah berbohong!" sergah Luhan.

"kau berbohong, hyung" Sehun mulai mencengkram pergelangan tangan Luhan.

"kau bertanya pada ku tentang orang yang ku sukai, padahal kau tahu jelas siapa orang itu.."

"cukup Sehun! jangan di teruskan!" bentak Luhan sambil menyentakkan tangannya dari cengkraman Sehun.

"sampai kapan kau mau berbohong seperti ini terus, hyung...

.

...berbohong pada hati mu tentang perasaan mu" bisik Sehun lirih.

"cukup!" Luhan mendorong dada Sehun cukup kencang. Berjalan menjauh dari Sehun yang menatapnya dalam.

Sehun mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi.

"kau tahu dengan jelas hyung..

.

.

..jika aku menyukai mu"

:

:

:

Daehyun menyeruput americanonya dengan perlahan. kaca besar disampingnya mampu membuat dia mengamati keadaan diluar sana. Rasa hangat cangkir yang berisi cairan kecoklatan itu menyebar kedalam tubuhnya. Rasa lelah sedikitnya hilang. Kepenatannya sedikit terhapuskan.

Di atas mejanya, tergeletak ponsel berwarna hitam legam dengan menampilkan kontak nama seseorang. Mata itu melirik sesaat.

'haruskah aku menelponnya?'

.

Daehyun mendegus.

.

'tidak perlu'

.

Namun detik berikutnya.

.

'aku...

.

..merindukannya'

.

Jemarinya bermain pada cangkir dalam genggamannya, saat.. suara itu mengalihkan segalanya..

"hyung.."

Dia merindukan suara itu.

"hyung.. Daehyun hyung.."

Seseorang menggoyangkan bahunya.

Daehyun langsung mengalihkan tatapannya. Mata mereka bertemu. Hanya beberapa detik, namun mampu membuat tubuhnya seperti tersengat listrik. Dia hanya terdiam, mungkin masih mengimbangi.. apakah ini mimpi atau tidak?

"dimana Youngjae hyung? dia tidak bersama mu?"

Pemuda itu mendudukkan tubuhnya di depan Daehyun. senyuman terbentuk diwajah manisnya. dan Daehyun bersumpah, dia bisa saja mendorong meja didepannya yang sudah menghalanginya untuk dapat merengkuh tubuh itu.

"hyung.. kau mendengarkan ku kan?"

Ini bukan mimpi.

"T-tentu" Daehyun membenarkan posisi duduknya.

Lagi, senyuman itu terbentuk. Dan Daehyun tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa bahagianya. Memang sepertinya hanya ini yang dia butuhkan. Senyuman. Youngjae benar. Harusnya dia memang bertemu dengan Zelo untuk menjernihkan otaknya yang seperti ingin pecah.

"dimana Youngjae hyung?"

"dia ada acara dengan Jongup.

Hening cukup lama.

"kau sendiri di sini?" tanya Daehyun sambil mengambil ponselnya dan segera memasukkannya kedalam saku celananya. Tak ingin pemuda didepannya mengetahui tentang keinginannya tadi untuk menghubunginya.

Zelo yang saat itu tengah bermain dengan kaca disampingnya serentak langsung menatap Daehyun.. lembut. Mata indah itu.. dia sangat merindukannya.

"tidak"

Jawaban Zelo membuat Daehyun mengerutkan keningnya.

"aku bersama Sehun.."

Tahukah kau rasanya saat kau berada diatas sebuah kebahagian namun tiba-tiba sebuah berita menyesakkan datang dan dengan seketika menghancurkan rasa bahagia mu?

Saat inilah Daehyun merasakannya.

"S-Sehun?" ulangnya memastikan.

Anggukan dikepala Zelo cukup membuat Daehyun mencengkram kuat cangkir dalam genggamannya. Dan tak lama kemudian, pemuda yang dibicarakan datang dengan dua buah cangkir dimasing-masing tangannya. duduk tepat disamping Zelo dan memberikan cangkir itu pada Zelo. Dan, melihat binar pada mata Zelo membuat sesuatu dalam hatinya terasa berbunyi dengan sangat keras.

"hyung.." Sehun tersenyum sambil menundukkan kepalanya sedikit.

Daehyun membalas senyuman Sehun dengan cukup baik. walau ada rasa kesal dibaliknya.

Ini tidak begitu membahagiakan. Saat Zelo terkadang akan mendekatkan kepalanya dan berbisik ke arah Sehun lalu mereka berdua akan tertawa. Mengacuhkannya..

Mungkin Youngjae memang benar.

Zelo akan perlahan mengganti sosoknya dengan sosok yang terbiasa dengannya.

Dan Daehyun bertekad untuk membuat Zelo terbiasa kembali dengannya..

:

:

:

"bagaimana ujian mu?" tanya Daehyun pada pemuda yang kini tengah berjalan disampingnya. berterimakasih pada Sehun yang memilih pulang dengan kendaraan pribadinya dan membuat dia bisa berjalan bersamam seperti ini lagi dengan Zelo.

Zelo. Pemuda itu tersenyum sekilas.

"baik. Sangat baik. Sehun sangat membantu ku"

Sedikit menggeram saat nama itu lagi-lagi disuarakan

"kau menyukai nya?" entah mengapa dia tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu.

Zelo membulatkan matanya, langkahnya terhenti sesaat. dia terlihat salah tingkah. Dan Daehyun membenci rona merah yang menyebar dipipi putih pemuda itu. karena rona itu bukan dikarenakan dirinya.

"s-siapa?" gugupnya

"sehun tentu saja"

"tidak tahu" gumam Zelo.

Tidak tahu? berarti bisa saja iya.

Daehyun mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Zelo, membuat pemuda itu menatap Daehyun dengan bingung.

"ayo, kita jalan lagi" ajaknya sambil tersenyum.

Bukan saatnya untuk menekan Zelo. Namun ini adalah saatnya untuk Daehyun mengambil perhatian Zelo yang teralihkan darinya.

Mata itu agak bimbang. Dia memang sudah pernah berpegangan tangan dengan Daehyun. dan jujur, Zelo menyukai itu. namun akhir-akhir ini, bayang-bayang Sehun sedikit menggantikan bayangan Daehyun dalam pandangannya. Zelo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, bagaimana bisa dia berfikir seperti itu?

Perlahan, Zelo mengulurkan tangannya hingga jari-jarinya menelusup sempurna diantara jemari Daehyun. tak bisa dipungkiri, jantungnya yang sekitar dua minggu ini terlihat aman-aman saja bisa menjadi tidak terkontrol saat ini. rona merah semakin kentara dipipinya.

Dan dengan tiba-tiba Daehyun mencubit pipinya.

"manis" gumam Daehyun sambil tersenyum.

Wajahnya sudah memerah sekarang. dia segera menglihkan pandangannya, Sehun juga sering mengatakan jika dia manis dan mencubit pipinya namun mengapa rasanya berbeda? Sangat berbeda. Saat Daehyun mengucapkannya, ini terlihat gila. Ini membuat jantung dan tubuhnya bereaksi diluar kendalinya.

"hyung.." panggil Zelo dengan suara yang terkesan malu-malu.

"ya?" Daehyun menggoyang-goyangkan tangan keduanya yang berpegangan ke arah depan dan belakang dengan pelan.

"aku pernah berkata jika aku membenci korea, bukan?"

Daehyun bergumam sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"aku rasa.. aku sudah tidak membenci korea lagi.. maksud ku, tidak sebenci dulu" ucapnya terdengar gugup.

"benarkah? Itu bagus.." Daehyun mengusap rambut Zelo.

"hyung.. bisakah kau berhenti menyentuh ku?" Zelo tak mau menatap mata Daehyun.

"kenapa begitu?" tanya Daehyun sambil mengernyitkan keningnya.

"rasanya tidak enak. Kau tahu? tubuh ku itu terasa seperti di aliri listrik saat kau menyentuh ku"

Daehyun tertawa, dia semakin mengeratkan jemari mereka.

"rasanya seperti ini?" Daehyun mencubit pipi Zelo.

"itu sakit, hyung.." rengek Zelo sambil mengusap pipinya.

"lalu, seperti ini?"

Kejadiannya cepat, saat dengan tiba-tiba Daehyun mengecup pipi Zelo. Sangat cepat, saat Daehyun merasakan lembut dari kulit Zelo yang dia sentuh dengan bibirnya. mereka berdua kini sama-sama terdiam. wajah Daehyun masih berdekatan dengan pipi Zelo yang dirinya masih mencerna tentang apa yang sedang terjadi.

"rasanya seperti itu?" bisik Daehyun.

Zelo memejamkan matanya "Ya".

Tubuhnya benar-benar seperti dialiri listrik. Bahkan hingga saat ini, aliran itu masih dengan nyata mengalir ditubuhnya. Listrik. Listrik. Getaran.

"kau mau merasakannya, hyung?" tanya Zelo sambil membuka matanya.

Daehyun memiringkan kepalanya "A-apa?"

Tidak secepat Daehyun, Zelo memalingkan wajahnya hingga berhadapan dengan Daehyun. Sempurna. Wajah Zelo yang berada sangat dekat dengannya membuat Daehyun bisa meneliti lebih dalam dan jauh pada kulit Zelo yang seputih salju. Manik kelam yang seolah berlawanan dengan kulit putihnya. Pupilnya dengana jelas mengikuti gerakan wajah Zelo saat perlahan pemuda manis itu mendekatkan lebih jauh pada wajahnya.

Mengecup dengan cepat pipi Daehyun dan langsung mengalihkan wajahnya. Tak ingin menatap Daehyun.

Daehyun tersenyum lebar, mungkin Zelo sudah terbiasa hidup di amerika hingga dia sepertinya terlihat biasa dengan perlakuan Daehyun yang dengan seenaknya mengecup pipinya tanpa ada ikatan apa-apa diantara mereka. dan Daehyun bertekad untuk membentuk hubungan tersebut.

Zelo benar. Tubuhnya bergetar bagai tersengat listrik.

Daehyun langsung menarik tangan Zelo untuk melanjutkan kembali langkah mereka yang terhenti. Mungkin, mereka tidak menyadari jika saat ini mereka sedang ditengah jalan dan orang lain bisa saja melihat acara 'kecupan pipi' yang mereka lakukan.

"jadi.. kau belum meneruskan alasan mu tadi" ujar Daehyun membuka percakapan.

"ahh.. iya. Tapi, aku jadi sedikit canggung untuk membicarakannya" jawab Zelo. Masih tidak mau menatap mata Daehyun.

"katakan saja..."

"jadi.. ya.. aku sudah tidak lagi membenci korea seperti dulu" jelasnya lagi.

"lalu? Alasannya?"

"mungkin..

..karena diri mu, hyung" jawab Zelo sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke arah samping yang berlawanan dari pandangan Daehyun.

Daehyun tersenyum "karena ku?" godanya

"ya" jawab Zelo dengan cepat.

"kenapa aku?"

Zelo perlahan melepaskan genggaman tangan keduanya, dia mencengkram kuat-kuat lengan ransel yang tersampir dipundaknya.

"karena aku rasa.."

Zelo menunduk dan mulai berjalan menjauh dari Daehyun. dan Daehyun hanya bisa melihatnya dengan pandangan heran.

.

.

"aku menyukai mu, hyung.."

Dan Zelo langsung berlari menuju ke dalam lobi apaertemen mereka dengan cepat.

Jantungnya berdetak dengan kuat dan tak bisa tertahankan.

Daehyun masih tak menyangka. Pemuda manis itu, pemuda itu dengan polosnya mengatakan jika dia menyukai mu?

.

"aku juga menyukai mu.." lirihnya pada bayangan Zelo yang semakin menjauh.

:

:

:

Hidup layaknya sebuah film.

Kau akan merasakan dimana akan ada adegan penuh kebahagiaan.

Namun berikutnya, kesedihan yang akan terjadi..

Kau akan tertawa, namun detik berikutnya kau akan menangis..

Kau akan terangkat, dan pada akhirnya kau akan terjatuh..

Kau akan mengenal.

Arti kejam dari hidup..

:

:

:

Daehyun sedikit merapatkan sweater yang dia pakai, namun langkahnya terganggu saat ponsel dalam saku celananya bergetar. dia menatap pada lobi di apaertemennya yang masih sepi, belum ada Zelo. Dia memang membuat rencana dengan Zelo untuk makan malam diluar bersama. Langsung, senyuman merekah dibibirnya saat memikirkan Zelo.

Tanpa melihat siapa yang kini tengah mencoba mengubunginya, dia langsung menekan virtual berwarna hijau disudut layar ponselnya.

"hallo" ucapnya nampak bersemangat.

Diam. Seseorang di ujung sana terdiam.

"hallo" ulangnya sambil mengecek layar ponselnya apakah hubungan udara itu masih terhubung atau tidak.

"Daehyunnie"

.

DEG.

.

Hanya satu orang yang memanggilnya seperti ini.

"jangan ditutup"

Cegah suara lembut itu saat dia memang berencana untuk mengakhiri sambungan udara yang saat ini terjadi.

"kau mau apa?" nada pada suaranya langsung mendingin.

"bagaimana kabar mu?"

"jangan berbasa-basi. Apa mau mu?" tekannya lagi. ini sakit. ini menyakitkan.

Cukup lama mereka terdiam. hanya membiarkan udara yang melekatkan keduanya.

"maafkan aku.. Daehyun-ah.. maafkan aku"

Daehyun menarik nafas panjang "setelah lima tahun kau meninggalkan ku. setelah lima tahun kau melakukan semua ini pada ku, kau baru meminta maaf sekarang?"

Daehyun bisa dengar isakan lirih di ujung sana "kau tahu, tidak mudah untuk menghubungi mu"

Daehyun yakin jika Youngjae-lah yang telah memberikan nomor ponselnya pada sosok ini. dia memang menutup segala kemungkinan agar pemuda diujung sana tidak dapat mengetahui keberadaanya.

"aku memang tidak pernah menginginkan mu untuk menghubungi ku"

"kau tidak mau aku meminta maaf pada mu?"

"tidak"

"kenapa seperti itu?"

"karena.. aku pasti tidak akan bisa memaafkan mu

"Daehyun-ah, tidak seperti ini"

"lalu harus bagaimana?!" tak bisa menghentikan teriakan pada nadanya.

"aku minta maaf.. dengan semua yang telah aku lakukan pada mu. hidup ku tak pernah tenang. Aku selalu memikirkan mu. aku merasa sangat bersalah"

"telat, kau telat Kim Himchan.. kau telat" ucapnya gusar sambil mengacak rambutnya kasar.

"aku tahu ini telat. Tapi aku sangat meminta maaf..

.

..aku mencintai nya, Daehyun.. aku mencintainya.."

Daehyun menggenggam sangat erat ponselnya, dia tak bisa memfokuskan segala dikirannya saat ini.

"kau juga tahu jika aku sangat mencintai mu.." ucapnya lirih sangat pelan. Namun cukup mampu membuat pemuda di ujung sana terkesiap.

Segala rasa bahagia dihatinya seolah sudah hilang entah kemana. Tergantikan oleh rasa sesak yang mengikatnya dengan kejam.

"aku bisa melakukan apapun untuk mu. aku bisa melakukan asal kau tetap bersama ku.. kau tahu jelas aku sangat mencintai mu.." mereka terdiam beberapa saat.

"aku mencintai mu..":

:

:

:

"aku mencintai mu.."

Zelo memundurkan langkahnya begitu suara berat Daehyun menggumamkan kata itu. menyebar dengan cepat segala rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba saja menyapa hatinya. dia harusnya sadar.. jika Daehyun tak pernah mengatakan jika dia menyukainya.. dia harusnya sadar jika mungkin saja segala perlakuan Daehyun padanya hanyalah sebatas antara adik dengan kakak saja.

Lalu apa arti kecupan ringan dipipinya tadi sore? Zelo tertawa merutuki kebodohannya. Dia tak pernah menyukai mu. kau saja yang berharap terlalu berlebihan dengannya.

Sebelum tubuh Daehyun berbalik dan melihat dirinya, Zelo sudah terlebih dahulu berlari dan segera memasuki lift. Dia mengontrol air mata yang ingin kelaur dari sudut matanya. Bahkan dia tidak sadar, saat langkahnya tersaruk menuju pintu apartemennya dan dengan segera terjatuh dibelakang pintu yang sudah tertutup sempurna itu.

Dia bukan siapa-siapa mu..

Ini adalah urusannya jika dia mencintai orang lain.

Tapi dirimu..

Diri mu sudah terlanjur masuk kedalam perangkap hatinya..

dia menepuk-nepuk dadanya yang terasa sesak.

"bodoh.. kau bodoh. Dia sama sekali tak menyukai mu. bagaimana bisa kau dengan percaya diri mengatakan jika kau menyukainya?" suaranya lirih. di memeluk kedua kakinya yang terlipat. Air matanya tidak bisa berhenti mengalir.

Rasanya sakit. sangat sakit. ponselnya bergetar dan menampilkan nama pemuda itu.

Zelo langsung membuang ponsel itu jauh-jauh. Dia kecewa. Sangat kecewa. Pada dirinya sendiri juga pada Daehyun.

Walau bel apartemennya berbunyi terus menerus menandakan jika ada seseorang yang kini mencoba untuk mengunjungi kediamanannya. Zelo tetap terdiam. dia tahu jelas siapa orang itu.

Dan dengan gerakan pelan, dia menggapai letak dimana ponselnya. Hanya satu orang yang langsung terfikirkan olehnya.

"hallo" suara lembut namun terkesan berat itu bersuara.

:

"Sehun.."

:

:

:

Youngjae lagi-lagi menatap heran pada Daehyun yang kini terlihat sibuk dengan ponselnya. Mendekatkan ponsel itu ke telinga lalu kemudian mendesah kesal seolah akan melempar ponsel itu saat juga. Daehyun tak bisa diam. Dia terus-menerus berjalan bolak-balik di dalam ruang tamu rumahnya ini. setelah sekitar tiga pulu menit lamanya daehyun memarahinya karena telah memberikan nomor ponselnya pada Himchan.

"aku hanya ingin kau dan dia dapat berhubungan baik"

"itu tidak akan terjadi. kau tahu jelas apa yang telah dia lakukan"

Dan mereka terdiam. menyimpan argument mereka masing-masing.

"kau kenapa sih?" tanyanya nampak jengah dengan sikap Daehyun. mengambil minuman soda yang dia letakkan di atas meja.

"Zelo tak mau mengangkatnya" jawab Daehyun dengan pelan. Terdengar seperti putus asa.

"memangnya apa yang terjadi antara dirimu dengannya?"

Daehyun menceritakan semuanya. Saat dia berencana makan malam diluar bersama namun tiba-tiba saja Zelo tidak bisa dihubungi, Zelo tak datang. Saat Daehyun datang ke apartemennya dan tidak bisa sama sekali bertemu dengannya. Daehyun tak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba Zelo seperti menjauhinya. Saat mereka bertemu di lobi seperti biasa pada pagi hari. Zelo akan berjalan menjauh. Tak mau menyapa.

"dia mengatakan jika dia menyukai mu?" Youngjae nampak kaget saat Daehyun menceritakan perihal kejadian sore itu.

Daehyun mengangguk.

"lalu kau berkata apa?" tanya Youngjae nampak antusias.

Daehyun menggeleng bingung.

"KAU TIDAK MENGATAKAN APA-APA?" Youngjae berteriak sambil berdiri dari duduknya.

"aku harus berkata apa?" Daehyun terlihat bingung dengan reaksi Youngjae.

Youngjae langsung melempar bantal sofa yang berada didekatnya "bodoh, pantas saja dia menjauhi mu. dia mungkin menyangka jika kau tidak menyukainya. Dia mungkin berfikir jika perasaanya tidak terbalas"

Daehyun mengaduh. Ini benar-benar sakit. kepalanya dengan mulus menerima lemaparan bantal sofa tersebut. Nampaknya dia harus menjauhkan Youngjae dari barang-barang yang dapat dia lempar kepadanya.

"kau menyukainya kan?" tanya Youngjae dengan serius. Dia kini sudah mulai duduk kembali.

Ini adalah hari ke lima dia tidak bertemu dengan Zelo.

Daehyun terdiam. setelah panggilan dari Himchan malam itu. dia sedikit merasakan ragu pada hatinya. tidak bisa dipungkiri, masih ada sosok Himchan yang masuk kedalam hatinya. dia masih menyisakan Himchan disudut hatinya.

"aku tidak tahu" Daehyun memijit pelipisnya..

Youngjae berkata dengan penuh keseriusan. "kau harus sadar Jung, Himchan sudah memilih Yongguk"

Bimbang. Dia tahu dengan jelas kenyataan itu. namun mengapa hatinya masih berharap pada Himchan?

"jangan sampai kau menyesal"

"menyesal karena apa?"

"menyesal jika Zelo menerima cinta yang lain."

"cepat katakan padanya jika kau juga menyukainya. Kau tidak perlu jujur pada ku. tapi kau harus jujur pada hati mu sendiri. cepat.. demi Tuhan Jung Daehyun kau tidak bisa seperti ini terus!"

Youngjae melihat keraguan pada iris kelam milik Daehyun.

"cepat.. sebelum kau terlambat.."

:

:

:

"terimakasih karena akhir-akhir ini kau mau menemani ku" ujar Zelo sambil tersenyum ke arah Sehun yang kini sedang duduk disampingnya. mereka tengah menikmati secangkir teh sambil duduk diatas balkon apertement Zelo. Merasakan semilir angin menghembuskan untaian rambut keduanya.

Sehun membalas senyuman Zelo seraya mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah sang pemuda "sama-sama. Aku juga sedang membutuhkan peneman saat ini"

"kau sedang dalam masalah?" tanya Zelo sambil menyesap tehnya. Melayangkan pandangannya pada riak awan yang bergerak perlahan. sore hari di musim gugur memang sangat indah.

"sedikit" Sehun nampak mencoba menenangkan deru hatinya yang berkecamuk.

Katakan dia jahat karena seakan dia menjadikan Sehun pelindung dari Daehyun yang terus-menerus mencoba mendekatinya. Dia hanya tidak ingin bertemu dengan Daehyun untuk saat ini. Dia hanya perlu menyiapkan hatinya jika cintanya telah bertepuk sebelah tangan. Zelo menjadi semakin dekat dengan Sehun. semakin dekat dan berusaha melupakan Daehyun. melupakan perasaanya, walau dia tahu itu pasti sulit.

"pernahkah kau merasakan rasanya menyukai orang yang tidak mungkin bisa kau dapatkan?" tanya Sehun dengan tiba-tiba.

"a,aku? aku belum pernah" jawab Zelo sedikit gugup. Dia baru jatuh cinta satu kali. Dan itu pada Daehyun..

"kau sedang merasakannya?" tanya Zelo dengan hati-hati saat dilihatnya Sehun terdiam.

"mungkin"

Jawaban singkat dari Sehun membuat keduanya terdiam cukup lama. Zelo hanya tidak ingin terlaru larut dalam masalah orang lain. Masalahnya sendiri pun dia tidak bisa menanganinya. Sehun menarik nafas gusar, dia tidak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba dia teringat Luhan saat ini. dia mengingat Luhan saat Zelo menatapnya. Dia merasakan diri Luhan saat berada disisi Zelo. Itulah sebabnya dia menanyakan hal itu. karena itu adalah pertanyaan yang sangat ingin Sehun tanyakan pada Luhan.

Karena dia tidak akan mungkin mendapatkan Luhan..

Namun perlahan.. bayangan Luhan terganti. Menjadi sosok manis Zelo yang menatapnya lembut. Semuanya pun kembali seperti semula. Bayang-bayang Luhan menjadi seperti kabut yang perlahan pudar.

Sehun menatap Zelo dalam. Dia tersenyum dan mengelus dengan lembut pipi Zelo. Membuat pemuda manis itu terkesiap sesaat.

"terimakasih.." ucap Sehun pelan.

Zelo mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya bingung. Sengatan itu mulai terasa, tubuhnya bereaksi cukup jauh dari yang diharapkan. Sehun mempunyai sentuhan seperti Daehyun. sentuhan yang membuat tubuhnya seakan dialiri listrik. Tak kuasa, jantungnya berdegup cepat.

Secepat inikah kau merasakan jatuh cinta lagi?

"untuk apa?" tanya nya sambil menatap mata Sehun dalam.

Mata yang akan menghipnotisnya.

Sehun hanya terdiam. dia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Zelo dan malah mengalihkan tatapannya lurus kedepan.

'_**terimakasih kerena telah menghilangkan Luhan dari fikiran ku' **_

_**:**_

_**:**_

_**:**_

Daehyun berjalan dengan cukup cepat. meredakan degupan tak mengenakkan yang terus menerus memukul dadanya. Oh ayolah.. dia hanya akan mengatakan rasa sukanya. Memberikan standing applause pada Zelo yang dengan begitu mudah mengatakan kata-kata itu padanya. Daehyun mengontrol nafasnya. Meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, menguatkan hatinya.

Daehyun berjalan menuju apartement Zelo. Dia sedikit memperlambat langkahnya saat melihat sileut tubuh Zelo yang tengah membelakanginya. Daehyun memicingkan matanya demi melihat sosok yang berdiri didepan Zelo.

Itu Sehun..

Daehyun menghentikan langkahnya, Sehun tak melihatnya, atau memang dia melihat namun mencoba untuk tidak melihatnya. Lagipula, pandangan Sehun sepertinya terhalang dinding yang mencuat tepat disamping tiap-tiap pintu apartement.

Sehun mengambil jemari milik Zelo. Menggenggamnya kuat. Daehyun menggeram kesal. harusnya, hanya dia yang boleh menggenggam tangan itu.

"aku menyukai mu"

.

DEG

DEG

DEG

.

Daehyun mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat. Tak disadari, tangannya mengepal kuat.

Sehun nampak meremas lambut jemari Zelo.

"aku menyukai mu,..

.

.

"jadilah kekasih ku"

.

Semuanya nampak seperti kilasan sebuah film. Saat matanya sudah tidak fokus kembali. Dan dia benar-benar merasakan tubuhnya lemas saat Zelo menganggukan kepalanya samar.

Samar. Namun terlihat dan begitu menyakitkan.

Ini tidak seharusnya seperti ini. Daehyun langsung mencari pegangan untuk menumpu kakinya yang seolah lumpuh.

Dia terlambat..

Youngjae benar. Dia akan terlambat dan melihat pemuda yang disukainya terambil dari sisinya.

:

:

:TBC:

:

:

Apakah ini kepanjangan? Aku memang sengaja membuat chapter ini lebih panjang dari chapter sebelumnya. Dan aku sangat berterimakasih buat yang sudah mereview FF ku ini. sangat berterimakasih. Dan aku akan mencoba sedikit membalas review kalian di review sebelumnya.

.

Ayo review lagi.. ayo kita saling menghargai.

.

.

_9396JC_

ciee.. iya, jungdae sekarang udah mulai berani yah. jadi terharu.

sad ending? *mikirkeras* mudah-mudahan mood aku bagus terus yah. hahah. aku nulis tergantung moodsih terkadang. jadi, dohh.. mudah-mudahan ga sad ending deh. aku juga ga mau..

makasih udah sukaaa dan review..

.

.

_cacing kawat_

unnamenya lucuuuuu.. #abaikan. bukan kok. sebelum sama yongguk Himchan itu sama aku dulu. #PLISDIABAINAJA.

nee.. makasih udah baca dan review.

.

.

_AiiAy-Chan_

hadohh, deg-degan ya? cie degdgan. aku aja yang bikin ikut degdegan #loh.

hunhannya bersatu kok. nanti aku iket supaya jadi satu #jayus.

jangan gitu ahh.. Himchan ama aku. jangan ama yongguk #disabit

neee.. makasih udah baca dan review.

.

.

_Chounjiro21_

Cie yang ngertiii. aku ikut senang dengernya.

bukan, mantannya daehyun itu bukan Himchan, tapi aku. #abaikanjuseyo

iya nih. sehun ama luhan saudaraan.. bukan. sehun engga naksir zelo. dia naksir aku #abaikanlagijuseyo.

hahahah.. aku juga ikut ikutan teriak baca review kamu #apadah

neee.. makasih udah baca dan review~

.

.

_Kepentok Bokong Tao_

Ya rab.. *hening* aku terharu baca un-namenya. #apanya

ihhh... kamu suka? makasih banget loh~ jadi pengen nangis #abaikanaja

neee.. makasih udah mau baca dan review~

.

.

_chyshinji0214_

bukan, suami luhan itu aku #TIDAKGUECEWE

sehun emang adik sehun deh kayaknya *lagimikirkeras*

plis.. Himchan bukan mantan daehyun, mantan daehyun itu aku #abaianajaya

nasib jelo ada di tangan Tuhan kok. tenang aja. #iniapa

nee.. makasih udah mau baca dan review~

.

.

_pinoya_

iya ya, akhirnya keluar juga.

bukan kok. masa lalu dae itu bukan Himchan. tapi aku #iyaiyainibohong

huhuuu.. gimana ya? daelo harus dipisahin sih kayaknya #BOHONGKOKBOHONG

nee.. makasih udah mau baca dan review~

.

.

_daelogic_

apa lo kak? HAHAHA.. maap. maapkan akuuu. salahkan imajinasi liar ku yang terus menerus ngalir kalo udah dikasih poto daelo dikit.

ihh.. kamu emang maunya mereka ngapain dikamar? PASTI YADONG DEH.

emang kamu mau mereka ngapain selain elus-elus rambut? IHH KAKAK YADONG IHH. TOLONG AKU. AKU MASIH POLOS.

aku juga ga tau kenapa si luhan udah punya suami. udah ga tahan kali. #apanya. kagaa ya,, sehun ama gue kak. sanaaa kamu sama daesum aja.

IYAAA HIMDAEEE.. siapa himdae?

neee.. makasih udah mau baca dan review~

.

.

_chenma_

apa lo kak? hahahah. luhan nikah sama gue kali kak. jongin siapa? tukang somay ddepan rumah? iya donggg. sehun ama luhan adik kakak. yo.. kandung kali, jaman adik kakak tiri? HAHAHAH. PISSS..

ihhh.. aneh-aneh amat. tunggu ajadeh. nanti juga jelas. #soksokan

nee.. makasih udah mau baca dan review.

.

.

_baby hongstar_

iya ya yongguk emang jahat. minta di culik emang #hubungannyapa

ngggg... gimana yaaa.. bisa aja sih. HAHAHA.

neee.. makasih udah mau baca dan review.

.

.

_L_

kamu suka myungsoo ya? suka sama un-namenya. hihihi.

Ya ampuunn, kamu ngitungin kapan apdet nya ini epep? aku terharuuu.. sini, sini aku peluk #janganmau.

iya luhan udah nikah. nikah ama aku. #sabitaja

hahahah.. i like incest.

neee.. makasih udah mau baca dan review

.

.

_mitatitu_

selamattt, tebakan kamu benar.. minta apa nih sebagai hadiahnya #kayakmampubeliinaja

neee.. makasih udah mau baca dan review.

.

.

_Daeke Mato_

haaaiii. ihh aku terharu loh sama coment kamu. apalagi yang kamu bilang dulunya kamu silent reader tapi sekarang udah engga lagi/ huhuuuuu.. let me hug youuuu *janganmau*

aku berusaha untuk perbanyakin daelo momentnya kok.

iya say, luhan udah nikah. nikah sama aku #sabitaja

JaeUp? huhuuu.. susahh banget ngefeel sama ini pasangan. hahah, kudu bersemedi dulu didalam goe ditemen daehyun. #agaklebayemang

ihhh.. kamu.. ih... iyaaa, dulu juga aku pernah jadi silent reader kok #pengakuandosa . siipp. keep coment ne? suka deh.

neee.. makasih udah mau baca dan review~

.

.

_Minkyoo_

nee ganbatte selaluu.

siipp.

nee... makasih udah mau baca dan review~

.

.

_guest_

cieee.. yang otaknya udah kotor pas adegan di kamar. aku juga loh #apanya.

tau tuh. si daesum mah emang kadang kadang. cuma elus-elus doang.. grepe-grepe kek orang mah. #iniapaa

nnee.. makasih udah mau baca dan review~

.

.

_Riyoung kim_

iyaa. ini dilanjut..

nee. makasih udah mau baca dan review~

.

.

_unknown_

iyaaa.. pasti dilanjut teruuss. huhuu,, seneng deh kalo feelnya nyampe.

junhong emang kiyeoptaaa~

nee.. makasih udah mau baca dan review~

.

.

_alvianti_

siiipp. aku berusaha untuk perbanyakin moment daelonya kokkkk. doakan aku ya. #maungapainemang

nee.. makasih udah mau baca dan review~

.

..

Huhuhu maaf baru bisa balas review kalian di part ini. oke.. RnR selalu oke? kita belajar saling menghargai..


	7. Chapter 7

**Author : Han NN**

**Tittle : Can't be Love**

**Cast : Jung Daehyun / Choi Junhong a.k.a Zelo / Oh Sehun / Xi Luhan / Yoo Youngjae / Moon Jongup**

**.**

**Genre : school life, drama, romance, sad dll..**

**.**

**A/N : Zelo punya Daehyun tapi Daehyun punya saya, Yongguk punya Himchan tapi Himchan punya saya.**

**.**

**Warning : BOYXBOY, shonen-ai, still have a Typo, Not EYD its yes, don't like with my pair? Dont read.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks to mba-mba Sistar19 – GNAAL and 2PM A.D.T.O.Y**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I want to say Happy Birthday to our busan namjaaa.. Jung Daehyun. jagiyaa... jaga Junhong baik-baik okey?**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

Bantu aku untuk melupakannya

Dia yang sudah tak mungkin ku miliki

Bantu aku melangkah..

Menuju jalan baik tanpa halangan dan sandungan..

Genggam tangan ku..

Dan katakan..

Jika ini semua baik-baik saja..

.

.

Baik-baik saja..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Zelo menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Segalanya seolah berlomba memasuki fikirannya. Dia butuh memilah semua yang telah terjadi. kejadian yang cepat. kejadian yang otaknya pun tak mampun untuk cerna.

.

'kau sudah menerima Sehun menjadi kekasih mu'

.

Kepalanya berdenyut. Zelo meringis, apakah benar?

.

Dia meragukan hatinya.

'ini bukan pelampiasan bukan?'

Sekali lagi. kepalanya berdenyut sangat kuat. Bayangan Daehyun seakan masuk dan menghancurkan segala pertahanan yang dia coba dia buat. Dia tegar. Namun saat sudut matanya mulai mengeluarkan air mata. Dia tahu..

Dia sudah lemah..

:

:

:

"kau tahu Moon rasanya melihat dia menganggukkan kepalannya.. hahahah.. sakit sekali.. ingin rasanya aku memukul kepala pemuda ingusan itu. dia sudah merebut Zelo dari ku.. hahahha" Daehyun meneguk cairan berwarna merah pekat itu dengan cepat.

Jongup. Yang berada disisi Daehyun hanya mampu menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia ingin menghentikan Daehyun. namun.. dia tahu. yah.. dia mengerti saat-saat dimana kita ingin menghapuskan segala kepenatan yang ada. Dan dia mencoba mengerti posisi Daehyun saat ini.

Karna dia pernah berada dalam posisi Daehyun..

Kehilangan arah.. tak mampu mengenal diri sendiri..

Jongup menatap pada tubuh Daehyun yang sepertinya sudah tidak seimbang lagi. kini, kepala pemuda itu sudah tertelungkup diatas meja dengan memegang sebuah botol bir. Botol bir kelimanya. Jongup menatap jam tangan dipergelangan tangannya. dia menunggu..

Dia menemukan Daehyun sudah menghabiskan 3 botol bir. Melihat kekacauan pada mata pemuda yang biasanya bersikap dingin itu. Daehyun sendiri, maka dari itu dengan segera dia menelpon Youngjae dan mengatakan keadaan Daehyun.

Memberikan dia kesempatan untuk mendengar suara Youngjae. walau hanya berupa gumaman tak jelas dan juga geurutuan kesal dan kaget, juga khawatir.. dia tahu, Youngjae sangat menyayangi Daehyun seperti keluarganya sendiri.

Jika saja dia menolak ajakan Kris untuk pergi ke bar, dia tidak akan menemukan Daehyun dan membuatnya bisa mendengar kembali suara Youngjae, bahkan mungkin.. melihat sosok itu.

Sosok yang menghindarinya..

Daehyun masih dapat mengenalinya, berarti Daehyun tak terlalu mabuk dan masih bisa mengontrol fikirannya. Tapi Jongup yakin, sosok ini tak akan bisa sampai dirumah dengan selamat. Walaupun dia tahu tempat tinggal Daehyun dan bisa saja langsung mengantarkannya kesana. Fikiran Jongup tiba-tiba saja menyadari keinginan terdalamnya. Bertemu Youngjae dengan beralasan Daehyun..

dan inilah yang tengah dia lakukan. Karena dia tahu, Youngjae tidak akan mau bertemu dengannya lagi.

30 menit kemudian. Sosok yang ditunggunya datang. Dengan terburu-buru dan nampak sangat berantakan. Jongup dapat lihat pemuda itu hanya memakai sweater untuk menutupi piyama yang dia pakai. Jongup terkekeh kecil melihatnya.

"dasar Jung pabo" gerutunya sambil menarik tangan Daehyun untuk bertengger dipundaknya.

"hyung.. biar aku saja" cegah Jongup dan menghadang pergerakan pemuda itu.

Youngjae. pemuda itu tak memedulikan tawaran Jongup. Dia bahkan tak ingin sama sekali bertatapan dengan Jongup. Mata kelam itu hanya akan membuat Youngjae bertekuk.

Jika saja Jongup tidak mengatakan ini tentang Daehyun, Youngjae tidak akan mau mengangkat telpon dari Jongup.

"dasar bodoh.. kau itu kenapa sih?" dia bertanya pada sosok Daehyun yang sudah kehilangan kesadaran. Memapahnya keluar dari bar dan bergerak menuju mobilnya. Tak menyadarri jika Jongup mengikuti langkahnya.

Jongup tiba-tiba menghubunginya. Mengatakan jika dia melihat Daehyun sedang mabuk disebuah bar. Dia sungguh tidak akan mau keluar pada jam 2 pagi jika dia mengingat bahwa ini adalah Daehyun. sahabatnya. Sahabat yang sudah bagaikan saudara baginya. Dia juga tak akan mau lagi bertemu dengan Jongup jika saja pemuda itu tahu jelas dimana Daehyun berada saat itu.

Youngjae memasukkan tubuh Daehyun kedalam mobilnya. Dia bersiap menuju kemudinya saat lengan Jongup mencengkram kuat pergelangan tangannya.

"kau tidak bisa terus menerus menghindari ku seperti ini, hyung" ujar Jongup terdengar lelah. Dia menarik tubuh Youngjae lebih dekat, dan tentu saja Youngjae memberontak dengan kuat.

"kau sudah memenangkan taruhannya! Jadi jangan ganggu aku lagi!" teriak Youngjae sambil menghempaskan tangannya dari genggaman Jongup.

Jongup memandangnya tajam. Seolah memberikan sebuah makna yang tak terbaca. Dan Youngjae sudah menutup matanya untuk menangkap makna itu. dia sudah lelah. Dan dia menyerah..

"bukankah dulu kau yang sangat bersemangat mengejar ku?"

"itu dulu! Dan tidak akan terjadi lagi" Youngjae sedikit mendorong tubuh Jongup.

"maafkan aku"

Dia sudah muak dengan kata maaf. Dulu, dia memang mengejar Jongup dengan posesif. Mengatakan pada siapa pun jika Jongup adalah miliknya. Menggandeng lengan Jongup tanpa memedulikan tatapan tajam dari siapa pun.

Tapi.. itu dulu.. sebelum dia tahu jika Jongup menjadikannya barang taruhan.

Mereka bertaruh. Sampai kapan Youngjae mengejarnya dan jika Jongup bisa menahannya selama 6 bulan.

Sebuah Burgatti jatuh ketangan Jongup dengan mudah.

Dan saat itu. dia sudah muak dengan wajah polos Jongup yang dulu amat dia sukai.

"anggap aku adalah sebuah barang yang kau inginkan. Lalu kau beli dan kau pakai. Dan saat aku sudah rusak dan tidak lagi berguna.. maka buanglah aku.."

Dengan penuh amarah, dia memasuki mobilnya dan meninggalkan Jongup yang terdiam..

:

:

:

"Sehun, kau sakit? wajah mu pucat sekali" ujar Luhan sambil meletakkan punggung tangannya di dahi Sehun.

Sehun menggeleng, menghindari sentuhan dari Luhan. Sedikit khawatir pada wajah Sehun yang nampak lelah, juga tertekan..

"biarkan aku sendiri, hyung" Sehun pun masuk kedalam kamarnya dengan Luhan yang menatapnya heran. Juga sesak..

'ada apa dengan mu sebenarnya?'

:

:

:

Sehun melonggarkan dasi yang melingkar di kerah lehernya. Dia membuang tasnya dan terduduk ditepi tempat tidurnya dengan fikiran kacau.

Dia tidak mengerti dengan jalan fikirannya sendiri.

Apa yang telah kau lakukan?

Kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu membuat dia mencaci dirinya sendiri.

Dia tidak langsung pulang sehabis dari apartement Zelo. Dia mengemudikan mobilnya tak tentu arah. Sambil memikirkan tentang perbuatan berani yang telah dia lakukan. Tak menyadari jika tangki bensin dalam mobilnya sudah habis dan membuatnya terpaksa meninggalkan mobil itu ditepi jalan dan membiarkan langkahnya tersaruk menuju rumah. Dia juga tak menyadari tiap langkah yang telah dia tapaki.. fikirannya menerawang seiring dengan kemerlap lampu dijalanan yang menemani langkahnya..

Ya.. dia menyukai Zelo.

Dia memang menyukainya..

Namun.. rasa sukanya pada Luhan lebih besar daripada rasa sukanya pada Zelo.

Dia seakan bodoh. Dia telah membuat sosok polos itu sebagai kebohongan dari hatinya.

.

Kau mengatakan kebohongan Oh Sehun..

.

Sehun menjenggut kuat-kuat surai keemasan miliknya. Dia berteriak seraya melayangkan kepalan tangannya ke arah bingkai foto yang berisi foto dirinya dan Luhan.

"mengapa kau harus menjadi kakak ku?" desisnya tajam sambil menatap pada bingkai itu yang sudah pecah.

"mengapa kau menyetujui perjodohan bodoh itu?! kenapa Luhan.. jawab aku" dia berteriak sambil mengacak segala yang ada didalam kamarnya.

"Sehun.." panggilan lembut itu mengudara seiring dengan ketukan dipintu kamarnya.

"PERGI!"

Dan sosok Luhan hanya mampu mencengkram kuat kenop pintu kamar Sehun.. dia belum pergi dari depan kamar Sehun.. iris lembutnya memudar..

Dia mendengarnya..

:

:

:

Youngjae mendengarkan dengan seksama saat Daehyun menceritakan semuanya padanya. dia mencengkram kuat cangkir berisi susu coklat hangat yang baru saja dia buat.

Didepannya. Sosok Daehyun yang begitu kacau tengah merangkai kata untuk menceritakan semuanya. Ini pukul 4 pagi. Daehyun terbangun dengan fikiran kacau sambil menggumamkan nama Zelo. Rasanya sungguh sesak, melihat Daehyun menjadi seperti ini lagi.

"aku sudah terlambat bukan?" suaranya bertanya dengan penuh rasa sakit.

Youngjae ingin menggeleng, namun dia hanya terdiam. dia juga tengah menatap hatinya yang sedang kacau. dia juga butuh bercerita dengan Daehyun. namun dia sadar diri, Daehyun juga sedang membutuhkan seorang peneman.

Youngjae mengusap lembut punggung Daehyun. membuat sosok Daehyun tersenyum kecil.

"lalu aku harus bagaimana?" Daehyun terlihat resah.

"hey.. jangan menyerah seperti itu. bukankah Zelo sudah berkata jika dia menyukai mu?"

Daehyun meminum susu coklatnya dengan cepat.

"ya.. tapi kini sudah ada Sehun"

"itu bukan berarti Zelo juga menyukai Sehun, Jung.. apakah kau mendengar Zelo mengatakan jika dia juga menyukai Sehun?"

Daehyun terdiam. mengulang kembali peristiwa itu.

"tidak" ucapnya pasti "Zelo hanya mengangguk dan tidak mengatakan apa-apa"

Youngjae tersenyum "nah, kau bisa kan merebutnya kembali?"

"itu tidak mudah" gumam Daehyun.

"aku tahu itu tidak mudah.. tapi, Jung.. aku tahu kau bisa. Bukankah sudah ku katakan jika aku mengenal mu? aku tahu dirimu dan aku tahu perasaan mu"

Daehyun hanya terdiam.. dia memainkan cangkir dalam genggamannya

"walaupun kau tidak mengatakan pada ku jika kau menyukainya. Tapi aku tahu kau memiliki perasaan yang sama padanya" Youngjae menyapukan lidahnya pada bibirnya yang mengering "lupakan Himchan.."

Melupakan Himchan merupakan hal yang pertama kali harus Daehyun lakukan saat dia menyadari hatinya sudah memiliki rasa pada pemuda manis itu. tapi bodohnya dia.. dia terlarut kembali pada permainan Himchan.

Ingatkan aku tentang cara kejamnya memainkan hati mu..

Ingatkan aku tentang betapa sulitnya aku menerima kenyataan jika dia telah memilih orang lain.

Lupakan..

Dan ambilah dia yang hatinya untuk mu..

"aku minta maaf karena telah memberikan nomor ponselnya mu padanya.. jika aku tahu ini berakibat buruk pada mu, aku tidak akan melakukannya" sesal Youngjae sambil menunduk.

"bukan salah mu.. mungkin kau benar.. aku harus berbicara dengannya" mengulang kembali percakapan diantar mereka beberapa malam yang lalu.

Daehyun tersenyuman ke arah Youngjae. Youngjae memang selalu ada disaat Daehyun membutuhkan sosoknya . dia akan menjadi penyadar dalam hidupnya yang kacau. entah bagaimana hidupnya jika tidak ada Youngjae disampingnya. walau menyebalkan dan cerewet, Youngjae adalah seorang sahabat yang dapat diandalkan. Penasihatnya..

Dan saat Daehyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada wajah Youngjae, dia dapat melihat siratan yang berbeda. Siratan yang selama ini tidak pernah dia perlihatkan. Sosok cuek dan dinginnya seakan meluap bersama udara pagi yang mulai menjalar.

"Youngjae-ah, terjadi sesuatu dengan mu?" dia meletakkan cangkirnya dan bergerak untuk menggenggam lengan Youngjae.

Sosok itu menggeleng. Dan tepat saat gelengan itu terhenti.. sudut matanya mengalirkan air mata..

Dia sudah tidak tahan dengan rasa sakit yang dipendamnya..

:

:

:

Zelo mendapati pipinya berair saat dia membuka matanya. Dia mengusap air mata yang sepertinya mengalir saat dia tidur.

Entah ini terlihat aneh atau tidak. tapi Zelo memimpikan Daehyun. Zelo menatap pada jendela didepannya. Gelap. melirik pada jam dinding disudut kamarnya. Jam 4 pagi.

Zelo meringkuk dengan selimut menutupi tubuhnya. Denyutan masih terasa dikepalanya. Dia tidak dapat tidur dengan nyenyak. Harusnya dia bahagia. dia sudah memiliki Sehun dan perlahan dapat melupakan Daehyun.

Hatinya seolah terus meneriakkan kata-kata itu.

'aku merindukannya'

'aku merindukan jemarinya yang menenangkan'

Kenapa ini terasa sangat sesak saat dia sudah memilik Sehun. mengapa ini menjadi lebih sulit saat Zelo merasa ini akan memperjelas semuanya dan perlahan memudar.

Bahkan ini baru beberapa jam yang lalu mereka menjalin hubungan. Namun mengapa rasanya tidak menenangkan dan.. sesak...

suara berat Daehyun saat pemuda itu mengatakan kata amat dalam di lobi beberapa hari yang lalu membuatnya mengubur dalam-dalam rasa rindu itu.

'dia sudah memiliki orang yang dia cintai...

'dan kau pun harus memiliknya'

Oh.. ayolah.. mereka baru dekat dan Zelo pun baru menyukai sosok itu sesaat.

namun tidak...

bukan hanya sesaat. kilasan tentang masa lalu berputar dalam kepalanya.

.

Aku menyukai musim gugur karena bertemu dengan mu..

,

.

bukan.. bukan musim gugur tahun ini..

,

.

.

Tapi musim gugur 7 tahun yang lalu..

:

:

:

:

Zelo membenarkan letak ranselnya yang turun. Dia menghembuskan nafas gusar sambil memasuki lift. Matanya nampak berat. Akibat semalam penuh tidak dapat tidur dengan nyenyak. Zelo menggigit bibirnya yang kering. Dia belum menyentuh makanan dan minuman sama sekali semenjak semalam.

TING

Saat bunyi lift itu berdenting. Zelo hanya tida menyangka jika dia melihat sosok Daehyun berjalan terburu dengan Youngjae disampingnya dan segera memasuki lift. Mata mereka sempat bertemu.

'aku merindukannya'

Kata itu langsung berdetak dengan cepat kedalam fikirannya. Saat dia mencoba menahan tangannya untuk tidak menggenggam erat jemari mereka yang bersenggolan sesaat.

"Zelo-ah" Youngjae memanggilnya. Dan dengan sedikit senyuman paksaan dari bibirnya dia menoleh ke arah Youngjae

"hyung.. kau.. terlihat.. sangat kacau" ucapnya sambil melihat kearah pakaian Youngjae. hanya mengenakkan piyama berwarna biru lembut dan ditutup dengan sweater berwarna hitam legam. Sungguh bukan Youngjae.. sosok Youngjae adalah sosok yang akan menjaga penampilannya dengan baik. dan jangan lupakan sekitar mata Youngjae yang membengkak.

Youngjae terkekeh pelan "ini semua gara-gara Jung pabo" ucapnya sambil menarik rambut Daehyun.

Dan Daehyun hanya berdesis kesal sambil mendelik tak suka. Namun Youngjae yang jahil sudah kembali. Dia tertawa senang dengan reaksi Daehyun.

"kau mau pergi sekolah?" tanya Youngjae dengan ceria. Walau suaranya terdengar agak serak.

Zelo mengangguk ragu. Dia harus meredakan degup jantungnya.

"mau bareng dengan kami? Kebetulan aku membawa mobil" tawar Youngjae. mereka bertiga keluar dari lift yang sudah sampai dilantai dasar.

"aaa, tidak usah. Aku bisa berangkat sendiri" jawab Zelo sambil tersenyum kecil.

Youngjae nampak mencubit lengan Daehyun dengan gemas.

"bareng kami saja. lagipula sekolah mu dan kampus kita searah bukan?"

Daehyun akhirnya buka suara. Dan Zelo benar-benar berteriak dalam hatinya. betapa dia merindukan suara Daehyun. suara yang memanggilnya dan mengatakan dia manis.

.

DEG..

.

Suara itu juga yang telah mengatakan cinta pada orang lain.

"a,aku rasa tidak"

Namun belum sempat dia menolak lebih halus lagi. jemari Daehyun sudah menggenggam pergelangan tangannya dan menarik tubuhnya..

:

:

:

"baiklah.. aku menjadi supir saat ini. iya.. tidak apa-apa demi sahabat ku yang sedang jatuh cinta"

Daehyun melempar kotak tissu ke arah kepala Youngjae yang terus bergumam sambil menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

"lihat? Dasar tidak tahu diuntung.. sudah menumpang, berani benar dia melempar ku dengan kotak tissu" gerutu Youngjae sambil melempar balik kotak tissu ke arah Daehyun. dan tepat.. mengenai kening Daehyun.

Daehyun memang bersikeras untuk duduk dikursi penumpang untuk berada dekat dengan Zelo. Dan Youngjae bisa apa selain mengangguk dan membuatnya seolah menjadi supir untuk mereka berdua.

"musik pagi itu baik untuk kesehatan jiwa. Mari putar musik" ujar Youngjae sambil menyalakan radio. Dan mencari-cari saluran yang enak untuk didengar.

"ini sepertinya bagus" gumamnya sambil berkonsentrasi kembali pada jalanan didepannya.

Musik itu mengalun pelan. Suasan didalam mobil menjadi hening. Hanya nada-nada indah dari musik itulah yang ada. Melalui kaca spion diatasnya, Youngjae memberi tatapan isyarat pada Daehyun untuk memulai percakapan dengan Zelo.

Daehyun membuka mulutnya namun dengan tidak ada suara yang terdengar. Youngjae mencoba membacanya.

'aku tidak ingin kau mendengar percakapan kami'

Great.. Youngjae mendengus kesal. menggapai headphone yang berada di dashboard mobilnya, memasangkannya pada ponselnya dan memutar lagi.

"puas?" ucapnya tanpa suara kepada sosok Daehyun yang mengacungkan ibu jarinya.

Awas saja jika si Jung Pabo itu berbuat yang tidak-tidak dan memperumit segalanya..

;

;

;

Yongguk dapat melihat lingkaran mata Himchan yang menghitam juga bengkak. Semenjak Himchan menghubungi sosok itu, dia terlihat lebih pendiam. Sesaat, dia ragu akan perasaan Himchan padanya. Yongguk merutuk fikiran itu. Himchan sudah memilihnya.

"kau sudah sarapan?" suaranya serak. Dan demi apapun, dia benci melihat tatapan sendu dimata Himchan.

"kau menangis lagi?" tanyanya sambil menggenggam cangkir berisi kopi yang baru saja dibuatnya. Biasanya Himchan yang akan membuatnya, menyiapkannya di meja makan dan duduk manis menunggunya.

Namun 5 hari ini, sosok itu lebih suka berdiam diri dikamar dan menutup segala kontak mata yang terjadi. Yongguk menerimanya, dia bersabar.. inilah Himchan..

Gelengan lemah terlihat, Himchan tersenyum. hatinya benar-benar seolah teriris melihat senyuman Himchan. Karena itu bukanlah senyuman yang membuatnya bertekuk lutut padanya. itu adalah senyuman sakit yang dipaksakan. Sesaat, dia menyesali segala yang sudah terjadi. mengijinkan Himchan menghubungi Daehyun.. membiarkan Himchan mendengar kembali suara Daehyun.

"sebegitu berarti kah dia bagimu?"

Pergerakan tangan Himchan yang tengah menuangkan air panas kedalam cangkrinya terhenti. Matanya terlihat menerawang sesaat, sebelum meneruskan kembali pekerjaannya.

"bicara apa kau ini" gumam Himchan sambil duduk.

Mereka duduk berjauhan. Setelah sekian lama mereka selalu berdekatan. Yongguk selalu menggenggam tangan Himchan jika mereka sedang sarapan pagi. Namun hari ini, sepertinya Himchan membuat sebuah dinding tipis dengan Yongguk.

"Himchan... jawab pertanyaan ku" nadanya terdengar lelah.

Namun Himchan masih terdiam. melalui iris kelamnya dia bisa lihat Himchan yang perlahan mulai beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.. kamarnya.. tidak ada lagi kamar mereka. karena Himchan kini memakai kamar Zelo dan membiarkan mereka menyiksa batin mereka masing-masing.

Yongguk mengepalkan jemarinya. Matanya nampak berair. Hanya Himchan yang dapat membuatnya menjadi seperti ini..

Sekarang.. dia bisa merasakan perasaan Daehyun saat Himchan mengabaikannya.

Sakit..

:

:

:

flashback

Pertemuan pertamanya dengan Yongguk terjadi hari itu. sore hari, dikala Himchan tengah keluar dari kelas praktikumnya dengan terburu-buru. Sebenarnya tidak terlalu terburu-buru. Jam ditangannya sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. Dan dia harus segera sampai dirumahnya, dia mempunyai waktu sekitar satu jam lagi untuk sampai kerumahnya, namun entah mengapa dia ingin bergegas pulang hari itu.

Lorong panjang itu sepi. Dan hanya terdengar langkah tergesa Himchan sembari membuka jas lab berwarna putih yang masih terpakai ditubuhnya, ransel di pundaknya sedikit turun, dan dengan segera dia melipat asal jas labnya tersebut lalu memasukkannya kedalam tas ransel berwarna coklatnya. Himchan menghentikan langkahnya sesaat.

Dan mungkin, itulah takdir yang membuat mereka bertemu. Bias warna senja yang mengenai tubuh tegap itu terlihat begitu mempesona. Tubuh tegap itu berdiri seakan menentang matahari, lorong itu memang berada pada dinding kuat dibagian kanan, dan berisi kaca-kaca besar disamping kirinya. Sinar matahari masuk melaluinya, memberikan penerangan yang cukup membuat lorong itu tak gelap dan menakutkan, malah memberi kenyamanan.

Sosok itu berdiri, menghadap pada kaca besar yang sepertinya sengaja dia buka. Hembusan angin menyapu pada untaian rambut halus yang mengenai keningnya. Tajam. Mata itu sedang menatap tajam pada objek lurus pandangannya. rahang tegasnya, wajah yang menawan, membuat Himchan sesaat berdiri tak berkutik. Ada getaran dihatinya, ada bisikan yang seolah berkata jika dia harus berada di sini saat ini. menemani sedikit pancaran kesepian di sinar mata tajam itu.

Himchan bukanlah orang yang baru pertama kali merasakan jatuh cinta. Namun saat ini, entah mengapa dia yakin jika pemuda dihadapannya ini akan menjadi seseorang yang berarti baginya. Degup jantung terus berdetak tak normal. Biarkan sesaat waktu mengijinkan mereka terdiam dengan kehangatan matahari senja yang menyapu.

Dan saat kepala itu bergerak, mata tajamnya menyadari pada bayangan Himchan yang mematung. Mata mereka bertemu. Sengatan itu mengalir dengan jelas, membuat Himchan menggenggam kuat-kuat lengan ransel yang hinggap dipundaknya.

Dan Himchan tak menyangka, jika sosok itu akan menarik sudut bibirnya. Tersenyum. Himchan membalas senyuman itu dengan sedikit canggung, dia membungkukkkan tubuhnya sedikit dan berjalan menjauh. Walau kakinya seakan menjerit agar dia terus berada disana.

Namun di sisi lain, dia hanya tidak bisa bertahan lama dengan pemuda itu berada didekatnya. Senyuman terbentuk diwajah manisnya saat hembusan angin menyapu rambutnya.. dan dia yakin..

Jika dia jatuh cinta saat itu..

.

.

.

Ini permainan..

Ayo menangkan..

Kita akan saling merebut..

Saling berlomba untuk melihat pantulan siapa yang berada dalam irisnya.

Kau.. atau dia..

:

:

:

"Zelo.."

Pandangannya yang tengah menyusuri jalanan yang mereka lewati terpaku sesaat. dia meremas kuat-kuat ranselnya. Dia tidak berani untuk menoleh.

"hey.."

Zelo memejamkan matanya saat jemari Daehyun memegang jemarinya yang terkepal.

"ada apa?" tanyanya tanpa berniat untuk menoleh.

"bisakah hari ini kita makan siang bersama?" tanya Daehyun. mengusir segala kemungkinan jika Zelo akan menolaknya.

"a,aku tidak bisa, hyung" jawabnya terdengar gugup.

"kau sudah ada janji?"

Zelo mengangguk kaku. Masih tetap tak mau menolehkan kepalanya. Karena dia takut untuk menatap kelamnya iris Daehyun.

"dengan Sehun?" Zelo bisa dengar sedikit rasa sakit saat Daehyun mengatakan itu.

Jemarinya semakin mengepal. Mengapa ini harus terjadi pada dirinya. Berdiri diantara persimpangan yang tidak tahu jalan mana yang harus dia lalui. Pilihan ini begitu sulit.

Namun.. mengingat kejadian di malam itu membuat kepalanya mengangguk pasti.

"bagaimana kalau makan malam?"

'menyerahlah hyung..' batinnya sambil menggigiti bibirnya yang kering. Dia tidak sanggup, berharap agar dia segera tiba disekolahnya.

"lihat nanti saja" itu adalah suara yang dia keluarkan. Dan walaupun hatinya terus bergemuruh tak menentu. Dia tetap tak bisa menolak..

Genggaman tangan Daehyun yang perlahan menyusup ke sela-sela jarinya.

.

'maafkan aku Sehun..'

:

:

:

"selamat pagi"

Sapaan hangat itu mengalir di pagi dinginnya. Zelo tersenyum, mendudukkan tubuhnya disamping Sehun.

"kau.. tidak biasanya datang pagi sekali" ujar Zelo sambil meletakkan ranselnya.

Sehun terkekeh kecil, dan dengan tiba-tiba menarik tangan Zelo dan menggenggamnya erat. Zelo terdiam.. baru saja sekitar 5 menit yang lalu kehangatan tangan Daehyun masih berasa dalam jemarinya. Kini, kehangatan itu sudah terganti.. oleh dinginnya jemari Sehun yang mendekapnya erat.

Dia tidak mungkin menolaknya..

"aku tidak bisa tidur semalam" ujar Sehun sambil membawa tangan Zelo menuju pipinya dan membiarkan punggung tangan Zelo bersentuhan dengan pipi Sehun yang dingin. Dingin.. adalah Sehun..

"kenapa?" tanya Zelo sambil mengelus rambut Sehun. cepat, dan dia langsung menyembunyikan tangannya dibawah meja. Tangannya bergetar..

"memikirkan mu mungkin" senyuman terbentuk diwajah Sehun. namun Zelo masih dapat melihatnya. Kerutan lelah dan juga.. paksaan..

Zelo membalas senyuman Sehun. entah, rasa bahagia perlahan merayap memasuki pagi kelabunya. Ini tidak buruk.. dia dan Sehun nampaknya tidak buruk. Dia dan Sehun nampaknya mampu membuat hubungan ini hidup.

"ini masih pagi, dan jangan menggoda ku" sergah Zelo sambil menusuk kening Sehun dengan jarinya.

Mereka berdua tertawa. Seolah beban sedikitnya berkurang..

"aku juga semalam tidak bisa tidur" ujar Zelo sambil menumpukkan dagunya diatas meja..

"kenapa?" Sehun ikut menumpukkan dagunya, namun sedetik kemudian dia mengganti posisi kepalanya menjadi menyamping, membuatnya dapat menatap wajah Zelo dengan jelas.

"memikirkan mu mungkin" Zelo mengatakannya sambil tertawa,

Sehun sadar.. ini membahagiakan. Melihat wajah cerah milik Zelo yang tetawa lepas seperti ini. dan diapun semakin menggenggam erat jemari Zelo. Tahankan dia pada bayangan Luhan yang semakin memudar.. dan fikiran itupun masuk seirama dalam fikiran pemuda disampingnya.

Biarkan sesaat dia melupakan Daehyun dan menyukai Sehun sepenuhnya..

:

:

;

Jika saja bayangan mu itu layaknya debu..

Yang dapat aku tiup dan hilang dalam pandangan.

Jika saja bayangan mu itu adalah kertas

Yang dapat aku bakar dan akan hangus seketika..

Nyatanya..

Melupakan bayngan saja mu itu sulit..

Sangat sulit..

:

:

:

Zelo tidak menyadari jika dia kini tengah berdiri di lobi apartemennya. Dia juga tidak menyadari jika dia tengah memandang cemas pada dentingan lift diujung sana. Zelo meremas jemarinya yang dingin. Dia harusnya mengenakan swetaer yang lebih tebal, sepertinya angin musim dingin mulai berhembus dan membuat tubuhnya yang tidak tahan dingin menjadi sangat rentan.

"kau seharusnya memakai sweater yang lebih tebal" bisikan itu hinggap ditelinganya. Zelo bergerak untuk membalikkan tubuhnya, namun jemari Daehyun mencengkram kuat pundaknya. Dia bisa rasakan hembusan nafas Daehyun yang menggelitik telinganya. Juga hangat lengan Daehyun yang menempel ditubuhnya. Zelo terdiam.. dia tidak dapat melihat pergerakan Daehyun, namun kemudian.. sweater berwarna biru kelam telah menyelimuti pundaknya.

"pakai sweater ku saja" bisikan itu kembali terdengar. Dan sebelum Zelo mengatakan apa-apa. Sweater yang tadinya bergantung dipundaknya kini terlepas. Zelo mengerutkan keningnya.. jemari Daehyun menggenggam tangannya, menuntun lengannya untuk masuk kedalam lengan swetaer.. Daehyun tengah memakaikan sweater itu untuknya. hingga sweater putih miliknya kini sudah terlindungi oleh sweater biru milik Daehyun. hangat.. harum tubuh Daehyun seakan terbawa bersamanya.

"aku rasa cuacanya sedang tidak baik jika kita makan diluar" Daehyun kini sudah berdiri disampingnya. Zelo mengalihkan tatapannya dan melihat pada Daehyun yang hanya memakai kemeja berwarna putih dengan garis hitam lembut menghiasinya.

Tampan..

Pipinya memanas. Dia segera menundukkan kepalanya.

"aku yang akan beli makanan keluar dan kita akan makan di apartemen ku, bagaimana?"

"ya?" Zelo langsung menatap langsung ke arah iris kelam milik Daehyun.

Daehyun membalas tatapan Zelo. Mata mereka bertemu cukup lama.. saling mengirimkan getaran yang hanya mereka dapat membacanya.

Daehyun merogoh saku celananya, mengeluarkan serangkaian kunci dan memberikannya pada Zelo.

"kunci?"

Daehyun mengangguk, dia mengusap-ngusapkan telapak tangannya.

"itu kunci apartemen ku, tunggu aku disana. Aku akan belikan makanan.."

Belum sempat Zelo protes, sosok Daehyun telah berlari menuju pintu keluar dan menghilang dari pandangannya.

Zelo... dia menggenggam erat kunci itu..

Haruskah?

:

:

:

:

Zelo memasuki apartemen Daehyun. ini memang bukan pertama kalinya.. tapi entah mengapa, rasanya berbeda. Zelo memandang lebih seksama. Dulu, saat pertama kali dia kesini, keadaannya gelap gulita. Maka dari itu, ini terlihat berbeda.

Zelo melangkah menuju sebuah rak buku. Terdapat banyak sekali buku-buku yang berjajar rapi disana. Rak itu terdiri dari 6 kotak, kotak tulisan rapih entah milik siapa bertengger diatas tiap-tiap kotak.

"mystery.." gumamnya dan mengambil salah satu buku yang berisi tentang cerita misteri. jemarinya bergerak dan menyentuh beberapa buku dengan nama-nama di atas kotak yang berbeda, bahkan dia sempat membacanya sebentar dan menemukan dirinya menyukai segala buku yang ada disini. Zelo memiringkan kepalanya begitu melihat kotak keenam dari rak tersebut..

Ini bukan berisi buku, tapi beberapa bingkai foto. Zelo tersenyum saat melihat foto masa kecil Daehyun. bahkan dia tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya kala melihat pose-pose milik Daehyun yang bisa dibilang sangat percaya diri.

Mungkin foto-foto itu menggambarkan pertumbuhan Daehyun, dari mulai dia terlihat masih balita hingga mengenakan kemeja formal dan ransel dipundaknya. Zelo juga melihat foto-foto Daehyun dengan Youngjae. Zelo baru saja hendak mengalihkan matanya saat dia melihat bingkai foto yang terutupi dari bingkai-bingkai yang ada. Dia menarik bingkai itu mendekat, berdebu..

Zelo melebarkan matanya begitu melihat sosok yang berada didalam foto itu. disana, Daehyun tengah berdiri dengan sebelah tangan masuk kedalam saku celana seragam sekolah, disampingnya, seorang pemuda manis menggamit lengan Daehyun dengan agresif. Zelo mengusap debu pada wajah pemuda manis itu untuk memperjelas.

Ini.. Himchan?

"nuna" gumamnya lirih. dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ini tidak mungkin.. Daehyun mengenal Himchan? Walaupun kala itu rambut Himchan berwarna hitam, berbeda dengan sekarang yang berwarna merah kelam. Namun Zelo yakin itu adalah Himchan.. dan dia berniat akan menanyakan hal ini pada Daehyun.

Zelo meletakkan bingkai tersebut ketempatnya semula. Dia mulai bergerak untuk menyiapkan alat makan yang akan mereka gunakan. Letak apartemen Daehyun hampir sama dengan miliknya. Dan dia pun mulai berjalan ke arah pantry dan menyiapkan segalanya.

Zelo membawanya perlengkapan makan itu ke ruang tengah. Dia sedang tidak ingin makan di meja makan. Dan dia yakin Daehyun akan menyetujui apapun keinginannya.

Saat sudah dia tata dengan rapi, dia membuka sweataer yang dia pakai. Ini terlalu banyak. Dia juga membuka sweater putih miliknya. Dia tersenyum sesaat, memakai kembali sweater Daehyun dan meletakkan sweaternya sendiri di atas sofa.

Tak lama kemudian. Daehyun datang dengan membawa banyak sekali makanan..

:

;

:

"bulannya bagus" ucap Zelo sambil menuangkan segelas soda kedalam gelasnya.

Daehyun bergumam menimpali.

"bintangnya juga bagus

Daehyun mengangguk. Walau dia tahu Zelo tidak akan melihatnya karena saat itu dia sedang fokus pada keadaan langit diatasnya.

Mereka kini sedang duduk diatas permadani. Memandangi keindahan malam melalui kaca besar diruang tengah apartemen Daehyun. Zelo nampak memainkan jemarinya permukaan kaca besar dihadapannya. Daehyun memperhatikannya dengan senyuman tipis.

"hyung.. tebak aku menggamabar apa disini" Zelo menutup sebagian kecil daerah kaca yang tadi dia mainkan.

Daehyun mendengung pelan "bintang" tebaknya.

Zelo menggeleng dengan senyuman diwajahnya. "ayoo tebak hyung" paksanya.

"bulan"

Zelo menggeleng.

"rumah?"

Geleng.

"buku?"

Zelo menggeleng cepat.

"keju"

Zelo menatapnya datar.

"bintang laut?"

Zelo sungguh tidak mengerti dengan fikiran Daehyun.

"ayolah.. cepat kasih tahu aku" ujar Daehyun dengan tidak sabar.

Semburat merah jelas nyata menyebar dipipi putihnya. Dia gampang sekali merasa nyaman dengan Daehyun. beberapa hari yang lalu dia masih tidak mau menatap Daehyun. namun malam ini, dia sudah berani memulai sebuah tatapan dengan Daehyun.

Seolah semua meluap begitu saja. seolah semua rasa sesaknya pergi begitu saja. dia hanya menetapkan satu hal pada hatinya..

Berpura-puralah kau tidak mendengar perkataan Daehyun malam itu.

Namun.. hubungannya dengan Sehun bukanlah kepura-puraan. Dan dia mencoba sedikit mengusirnya. Karena dia sangat ingin merasakan ketenangan dengan Daehyun.

"bukan apa-apa sih" tangannya sudah bergerak hendak menghapus gambar yang telah dia buat dengan jemarinya. Namun tangan Daehyun dengan cegera mencekal pergelengan tangannya, menariknya menjauh dan membuat iris kelam milik Daehyun memantulkan gambar itu.

Simpel..

Hanya sebuah gambar berbentuk hati. Daehyun tersenyum.. perlahan.. dia mulai menulis sesuatu diatas tanda hati itu.

Zelo mengerutkan keningnya, Daehyun menulis namanya sendiri. lalu jemari Daehyun bergerak ke arah bawah dari tanda itu.. dia.. menulis namanya.. bukan, bukan nama Zelo.. tapi nama aslinya.

Choi junhong..

"kau tahu nama asli ku hyung?" tanya Zelo pelan.

"seragam sekolah mu"

Dan entah bagaimana, rasa hangat itu mengalir dengan cepat menuju hatinya. ini hanya sederhana.. namun mampu membuat perasaan senang tak terkendali berada dalam hatinya.

Bayangan Sehun masuk kedalam pandangannya. tangannya dengan segera menghapus segala gambar dan tulisan itu. jangan biarkan dia menjadi seorang munafik saat ini..

"hey.. kenapa dihapus?" protes Daehyun.

Ya.. tentu saja. Daehyun belum mengetahui tentang dia dan Sehun.. tidak.. Zelo hanya tidak mengetahui jika sedari tadi Daehyun berperang sendiri dengan hatinya.

Dia telah mencoba mengambil kekasih seseorang.. dia menyingkirkan segala pemikiran tentang Zelo yang sudah mempunyai Sehun..

Kini, dia dapat merasakan perasaan Yongguk, kala Himchan masih berada dalam ikatan dengannya.

Dia tengah mencoba menghapus bayangan Sehun dalam iris kelam Zelo.

"Choi Junhong.." Daehyun memanggilnya pelan.

Zelo mengalihkan pandangannya. mata mereka bertemu, kini dengan siratan yang benar-benar berbeda. Daehyun tengah menatapnya dengan serius. Tidak pernah seserius ini..

Irisnya hanya mampu mengikuti pada kepala Daehyun yang merendah dan membuat wajah mereka semakin mendekat. Mata Daehyun menguncinya.. tepat saat wajah mereka tak lagi berjarak.

Saat kedua katup bibirnya terasa bersentuhan dengan bibir milik Daehyun. Zelo hanya tidak mampu mencegahnya. Hembusan nafas beradu, kehangatan yang menyebar dan menerpa wajahnya yang memanas..

Saat kelopak mata Daehyun menutup dan jemarinya menarik pinggang Zelo mendekat, Zelo menurut pada keinginan tubuhnya.. memejamkan matanya.. jemarinya yang sedari tadi mengepal karena menahan keinginan untuk mendorong tubuh Daehyun kini malah bergerak menuju kerah baju Daehyun dan mencengkramnya kuat-kuat. Seolah menolak keadaan ini berakhir.

Fikirannya kacau.. kusut.. seolah ini adalah sebuah benang dan Zelo tak dapat mengembalikan pasak-pasak tipis yang sudah menganggunya..

Saat Daehyun membuka katup bibirnya dan membuat rasa hangat menyapa bibirnya. memagut lembut dan hati-hati pada bibir Zelo yang hanya terdiam. karena dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.. selain mencengkram lebih kuat pada kerah kemeja Daehyun.

Entah bagaimana, tautan bibir itu kini berakhir.. namun wajah mereka masih berdekatan. Zelo pun sudah membuka kelopak matanya, tapi dia menolak menatap pada mata Daehyun. sayu matanya menunduk dan menatap pada jemarinya yang ternyata mencengkram sangat kuat kerah baju Daehyun hingga membuat kerah baju Daehyun menjadi sedikit acak-acakan.

"Choi Junhong.." lagi-lagi Daehyun memanggilnya. Dengan bisikan dan usapan lembut dipipinya. Pipinya yang sudah sangat memerah.

Jangan buat hatinya bimbang..

Putuskan hati mu.. jangan bimbang seperti ini..

Daehyun mengangkat dagunya, namun Zelo tetap mempertahankan agar matanya tak menatap pada mata Daehyun.

Bibir mereka menempel kembali, hanya sebentar karena Daehyun mengucapkan kata-kata itu.. kata-kata yang dia ucapkan tepat didepan bibir junhong.. kata-kata yang membuat segala pertahanan didalamnya runtuh..

.

.

.

"aku menyukai mu.."

.

.

TBC

.

.

Huhuhu.. terimakasih buat yang udah baca dan review~ aku akan sedikit mengangkat JongJae dicerita ini. semoga chap 7 ini memuaskann.. dan ugh... thanks buat dedek jelo yang say happy birthday to daehyun. ituuu.. ngebantu mood banget.. huhuuhuu..

.

Sipp.. aku akan membalas review lagi.. yohhhoooo..

.

.

.

_**chenma**_

apa lo kak? uhuhuhu.. jaman kan sekarang incest. haha.

buset. bangdae dong.. SIIPPP jongjae terpenuhi.. hahah

terimakasih udah mau baca dan review~

.

.

_**9396JC**_

iyaa, aduh jelo mah emang masih polos. aku aja mau ngapa-ngapain ke dia nya jadi ga tega #apaini

Daehyun sebenernya ga bimbang sih. dia pasti milih aku soalnya #rajam

Zelo milih aku kok kamu tenang aja ya... hahahah

ya amponn.. imajinasi kamu sukaa deh. jangan ah. kalo gitu entar Daehyunnnya ga kesiksa. aku mau nyiksa Daehyun kan #ketawaepil

hhuhuhu, seneng deh kamu suka. yaaa..

terimaksih udah mau baca dan review~

.

.

**chyshinji0204**

taraaaaa.. ini bukan mimpinya Daehyun. hohoh #ketwaepil

aseliiii... suka banget aku pada mu *tos* iya nih, sehun kaku. huhuhu.. embat aja sih hun #malah. aku suka sih abisnya bikin Daehyun ngenes gitu.

terimakasih udah mau baca dan review~

.

.

_**cinderellaHYUK**_

gapapa kok. daripada Zelo ama aku hayoo.. pilih yang mana? #abaiinaja

hadoh jangan nangisss.. yah boong-_-

terimakasih udah mau baca dan review~

.

.

_**izca RizcassieYJ**_

iya yaa akhirnya apdet juga.

tau nih, Daehyun emang harus ditegasin dulu.

hahahaha.. kamuu jahatttt.. *bilang ke Daehyun*

nanti. kalau dunia sudah dikuasai negara api #maap #abaiinaja

terimakasih udah mau baca dan review~

.

.

_**yongchan**_

hallooo... iya gapapa kok baru ripiu juga. jangan ngebut-ngebut ah.. nanti bensinnya abis #hah baca aja pelan-pelan sambil menghayati.. huhuhu

gapapa kok.. hime emang kudu dijamah dulu dia mah #hubungannyapa

mari kita pukpuk Daehyun..

terimaksih udah mau baca dan review~

.

.

_**cacing kawat**_

cacing manusia? #lagimikir

tau tuh, Daehyun kaku banget. belum mup on. padahal aku sudah menawarkan cinta ku untuknya #iyainaja

biarkan jelo yang menentukan.. dia pasti milih gue. hahahaha #abaiin

maap maap nih, Daehyun udah punya akuuuuu..

terimakasih udah baca dan review~

.

.

_**bunbunchan**_

hallloooo... new reader. seneng deh punya new reader. hahaha

gapapa kok. baca aja pelan-pelan supaya lebih menghayati. hoho

terimakasih udah baca dan review~

.

.

_**mitatitu**_

tau nih.. si Daehyun emang lelet *tiup cangkang Daehyun*

hahahahah.. aseli ngakak. *ikutan sorakin*

banghim pulang nanti saat negara api sudah menyerang #iyainaja

aku juga penasaran nih. hohoho.. ditunggu ya.

terimakasih udah baca dan review~

.

.

_**Choujiro21**_

annyeong *lambai tangan semangat*

aku ga ada niat buat bunuh kamu.. enggaa engggaaaa.. janga masukin aku kedalam penjara.. Daehyun tolong #udahyan

huhu.. aku terharuuu. makasih, *peluk Daehyun*

bentar... kamu cinta dan benci sama aku? bisa ga itu bencinya aku tendang terus kasih ke Daehyun?

jangaaann nangisssss.. ya amponn.. hampuraaa *pasang sesajen*

seneng banget hati ku.. makasih banget atas review kamuu.. bikin aku semangat. hahah

terimakasih udah mau baca dan review~

.

.

_**kepentok bokong tao**_

iyaaa nih. si Daehyun kaku banget.. minta dicipok #apaan

iya dong beneran, masa main main *ketawa epil*

tuh hong, dnger kata-kata kakak.. jangan terima sehun. mending kamu ama kakak aja. yok..

terimakasih udah mau baca dan review~

.

.

haduh.. mata mu panas? tiupin gihh..

kalo ga rumit mah atuh... bukan cinta namanya #JIEH

hohoho.. kamu pengamat yang sangat cermat #apaan

sad ending? ohh.. kamu mau sad ending? #dibacok

love you too~

terimakasih udah mau baca dan review~

.

.

_**pinoya**_

YEAHHH..

Zelo kan masih polos, dia mah ikut-ikutan Daehyun aja. jadi letak masalah ada di... Daehyun.

ya ampun.. kecup bibir. tuh yun gue udah bilang mendingan cium bibir aja.

huhuhu.. lovelove too

terimakasih udah mau baca dan review~

.

.

_**askasufa**_

hallooo.. makasih~

aku juga sukaaa hunlooo..

yongguk ketemu Daehyun? mereka bakal maen uno bareng mungkin #ngggg

iyaa,, hunloohidup~

terimakasih udah mau baca dan review~

.

.

_**daelogic**_

apa lo kak?

iyaa.. sana kak cekek aja si Daehyun. sampe mattiiiiii..

-_- jahat.. anak sendiri mau dibantai.

jangan.. jangann tonjok sehun. tonjok Daehyun aja kak..

kamu mau cium bibir kak? nih aku kasih di part ini. HAHAHAH.

terimakasih udah mau baca dan review~

.

.

_**Riyoung Kim**_

haduhhh.. aku aja yang buat ikutan nyesek #loh

sehun ga mungkin lupain luhan kok.. sehun awas ajaaa kamuu ya kalo berani lupain luhan.. tanah disebelah rumah buat ngubur elo aja pokoknya.

siipp.

terimaksih udah mau baca dan review~

.

.

_**magnaekkeoya**_

aku juga ga tauuu itu ending macam apa #nangis

obatin dong kalo sakit mah.

wajarlah, jelo kan masih remaja.. jiwanya labil dan plinplan.

aku usahain.. siiiipp.

terimakasih udah mau baca dan review~

.

.

_**sehun's wifeu**_

laki kamu siapa? sehun kan suami aku #ribut hahaha

judul... *lirik judul* *ganti judul*

tuh hun, masa elo disuruh ga dipeduliin coga.. cerai cerai.. talak tigaaa hun.

nee..

terimakasih udah mau baca dan review~

.

.

**Daeke Mato**

aku juga ga tauu kenapa jadi gini *ikutan nangis*

aku juga buatnya subuh-subuh loh. lebih kerasa nyess nya #malahcerita

haduuuhhh.. jangan nangis. gimana dong.. aduh dosa gue ngebuat anak orang nangis gini..

happy ending? ngg... gimana ya... aku suka sih nyiksan Daehyun #dijambak

aku jugaa cinta daelo lohhhhhh..

huhuhuh.. jadi terharu.. sini peluk pelukk.. #janganmau

lah gimana.. ketawa sambil nangis.. coba ah~

ngg... engga nyesek kok. chap 7 ini ga terlalu nyesek kan?

hahaa.. aku suka kok sama review yang panjang-panjang. jadi semangat gittuuuu.

siippp.. pasti.

terimakasih udah mau baca dan review~

.

.

_**L**_

hohoho.. kamu ngitungin lagi.

wahh aku juga suka sama L deathnote *kebawa*

iyaaa donggg jadian beneran. masa bohongan *ketwaepil*

iyaa sama-sama.. huhuhu.. di pelukkk. jadi terharu~

terimakasih udah mau baca dan review~

.

.

_**iputriido**_

terus kamu relanya Zelo ama siapa? ama aku? pasti sama aku kan? *senyum lima jari*

Daehyun emang reseeeeee.. minta dicipok emang ini laki.

ya ampon, gue diteror happy ending terus. hohoho.. sad ending aja.. Daehyunnya mati *DIRAJAM

iyaa.. huhu.. luv you too~

terimakasih udah mau baca dan review~

.

.

_**ketika naga jadi panda**_

hallooo... iya gapapa kokkk..

daelonya pisahin aja ah~ #sabit

terimakasih udah mau baca dan review~

.

.

_**baby hongstar**_

naddooo saranghaeee~

*langsung jatoh pas baca i hate u*

aku usahain secepatnya kokkkk.. kilattttttt.. doain akuuu ya moga daelo moment makin banyak dan otak makin lancar, imajinasi makin liar (?)

terimakasih udah mau baca dan review*

.

.

_**riri**_

huhuhu... aku aja yang bikin degdegan #lah

siiippp.. aku usahain ga lama-lama

terimakasih udah mau baca dan review~

.

.

_**melinda**_

sekali kali yang nangis kan seru *pundung* hohoho..

nangis-nangis juga bikin gregetan kok *maksa*

terimakasih udah mau baca dan review~

.

.

_**AiiAy-Chan**_

aw.. HAHAHAHA.. adoh aku ngakakk.. Daehyun mungkin tidur sambil mandi #iniapa

tenang aja. sehun sama aku kokkkk.. *senyum*

neee..

terimakasih udah mau baca dan review~

.

.

hallloooo...

iya Daehyun kasian. tapi aku suka sih nyiksa dia #DOR

siippp.

terimakasih udah mau baca dan review~

.

.

**alvianti**

jangan nangis ah.. nanti aku ikutan nangis #loh

sad ending ajaaa.. seruuu sad ending #rajam

huhuhuuu. jadi terharuuu.

iya sama-sama

terimakasih udah mau baca dan review~

.

.

Love you all. Makasih banget udah suka sama FF aku dan bersedia men-review. Ayo review lagiii *maksa*.. kita belajar saling menghargai yuk.. ayooo..

.

.

RnR juseyooooo..


End file.
